Alpha Omega
by the0voice0from0above
Summary: AU: Dean and Castiel are in their 11th year at Truman Academy – a prestigious boarding school for werewolves set in the mountains – when series of unexplained deaths occur. As the body count rises and the incidents become more frequent, the school scrambles to uncover the truth behind the mystery before it has to close indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

_Alpha Omega_

_Summary: Dean and Castiel are in their 11th year at Truman Academy – a prestigious boarding school for werewolves set in the mountains – when series of unexplained deaths occur. As the body count rises and the incidents become more frequent, the school scrambles to uncover the truth behind the mystery before it has to close indefinitely._

_Warnings: character deaths (no major), were creatures, self-lube, heat, alpha/omega/beta, violence, sex, top/alpha/dominant Dean, bottom/omega/submissive Castiel, they're teenagers (17 years old)._

* * *

"A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, but no man could truly tame a wolf." ― George R.R. Martin

* * *

The day was hot. Incorrigible sun rays beat down on the white flagstone path, which led up to the omega dormitories, and reflected into Castiel's eyes making him squint. He huffed. Sweat had sprung on his forehead and his school shirt was sticking to his chest and lower back.

The living quarters were a steep climb away from the main part of the school. It was a taxing walk after a long day but the view made it worthwhile. Past the confines of the thirteen acre land belonging to the academy, were snow capped mountains adorning the horizon, their bases surrounded by woodland and rivers that cut deep into the earth.

Castiel was lucky enough to attend one of the most prestigious academies for werewolves in the world. Built in 1801, its solid stone structure and prominent architecture were amongst the most beautiful educational facilities on offer and ranked number one in _Shifter School Selection _and _Which for the Werewolf: The Education Edition. _

When he reached his dormitory building, a pale monk bond brickwork structure, he slotted his key into the silver lock and pushed the door open, taking the stairs two at a time up to his second floor quarters which he shared with four other friends. They had been sharing the same apartment during term time since last year and despite been placed together at random, they all got along well and had become good friends. Before that, Castiel had shared a large dormitory with over twenty other students and as they got older they were split into smaller groups and organised by type: omega, beta and alpha.

"Hey," said Madison upon his entering.

Castiel returned her greeting and removed his satchel and blazer, hanging them up by the door. "Do you have Tracking first tomorrow?"

"No," she looked up from her laptop, "why?"

"I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be." School had officially started, after a long summer holiday, the day before and Castiel was having a hard time finding half of the places listed on his lesson plan.

"Have you got your schedule?"

"Yes," he said and dug the eggshell blue sheet of paper from his bag. Taking a seat next to her, he handed it over. "Look," he said, pointing to the chart. "It says L13. I have no idea where that is."

"Yeah, they've changed a lot of stuff around. Let's see if I can find it." Madison opened up a webpage and clicked on a series of links that Castiel couldn't hope to follow. She checked his lesson plan again and typed in his student identification number. Another page popped up and a map appeared. "I thought so. It's behind the alpha dorms. There's a new building over there that they furbished over the summer."

Castiel's brows drew together. "How did you do that?

"Find the room? It's easy. You just have to go onto the school's homepage and click on this link here," she indicated with the cursor. "Then type in your student ID number. You can find out who's teaching the lesson, where it is and who's in it. They've only added the application to the website this year so it can be glitchy sometimes but usually it's pretty good." She clicked another link and a window popped up with a list of names, student numbers and wolf groups. "This is everyone in your class and, whoa, you've got a lot of alphas in there. Looks like you're the only omega."

"Perfect," grumbled Castiel. To make matters worse, he was in heat the next day. Even with suppressors his scent was strong and blatantly obvious to every alpha in the vicinity. It wasn't that they knew he was in heat that bothered Castiel. It was that they all assumed they could send him into fever if they tried hard enough that grated on him.

Fever could only be induced during heat and under two conditions. The first: the omega had to have climaxed very little or not at all throughout the month (which was why Castiel masturbated _a lot_). The second: the omega had to have powerful feelings for the alpha in question. Another reason pig-headed alphas tried to induce it - it was a great boost to their ego.

Met with both conditions, the omega would spiral into fever which, put lightly, was a blind obsession with the alpha that had caused it. It was not akin to love or affection. It was purely animalistic and lust driven and if Castiel was honest, it scared him. Unlike heat, there was no human essence left. The wolf was allowed to take over in both human and animal form. To have no control over his own body terrified Castiel. It was why he went to such lengths to avoid it, like masturbating at least once a day and refusing to date. Of course, refusing to date didn't mean that a handsome face went unnoticed when he saw one.

Madison's squeal of excitement brought him out of his thoughts.

"Look! Dean Winchester's in your Tracking class!"

Castiel felt his cheeks warm and he looked away, eyes flicking to the name of his crush highlighted on the screen by Madison's cursor.

"This is the first time you've ever had a class with him, isn't it?" she asked.

"I think so," said Castiel but that was a lie. He didn't think, he _knew_. Since the moment he had laid eyes on Dean he had lusted after him but they had never shared a class together and there had never been any opportunity to talk to him. Not that Castiel would have the courage to do so if he _was _confronted with Dean. He was too gorgeous for words.

"It's the perfect chance to get to know him."

Castiel gave her an incredulous look. "Madison, what could I possibly say that would entice Dean Winchester into a conversation?"

"You could talk about things you have in common."

"Like what?"

"Cars?"

"I take the bus if I have to travel somewhere. I don't know anything about cars nor can I drive."

"Music?"

"He likes rock. I like classical."

"Food?"

"Have you seen the things he eats?"

Madison sighed. "Talk about the weather then. That's a nice subject."

"It's a generic subject."

"Exactly."

"I'll bore him to tears."

"You bore most people to tears, Cassie," said Gabriel as he ambled into the common room in his boxers, scratching his belly idly, hair like a haystack. He yawned wide and long. "Time is it?"

"The afternoon," replied Madison. "Don't you have any classes today?"

"Yeeeep. I've got English at 2:15," he said, snatching an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table and taking a bite.

"It's 3 o'clock," said Castiel.

Gabriel paused mid-chew. "Oh," he said and swallowed. "Then, no, I don't have any classes today." He jumped up on counter. "Are we going to Bela's bonfire thang tonight?"

"I can't, sorry," said Madison. "I have to take the sixth graders on a run around the perimeter."

"Urg! You pain me. What about you, Castiel?"

"Gabriel, I didn't go last year or the year before that. What makes you think I'm going to go this year?"

"My charm?"

Castiel gave him a look.

"Okay, fiiinnne," groaned Gabriel. "Where're Balthy and Anna?"

"Still in school. I know Anna has a late Biology class," offered Madison.

"It's the first day of school—"

"Second," corrected Castiel.

"—why is everyone being so boring?"

"Because some people don't want to fail," said Madison.

Castiel picked up his school schedule and folded it neatly in half. "I'm going to change and get some more suppressors from the store. Does anyone need anything?"

"Stallion sized condoms?"

"I meant something realistic, Gabriel."

"That _is _realistic."

-\*/-

Castiel's room was basic. Underneath the window was a double bed with beige sheets. There was a poster on the wall of Albert Einstein and his small bookcase was full of books ranging from the Earth's history to French poetry and everything in between. Beside his desk, which held a computer, was a keyboard with its own stand. An electronic keyboard was no match for the beautiful sounds a piano could produce but he made do with what he had.

He changed into a thin, sky blue t-shirt and some over used jeans, choosing to remain barefoot. Once he was ready, wallet in hand, he left his dormitory again and headed back down the steep slope towards the school.

On the academy grounds they had a fast food restaurant, a general store, a small clothes store and a bank. These were located on the square near the dormitories and beside a road which led off school property.

He smiled and nodded to the class mates he passed by and tried to beat down the anxiety he was carrying for tomorrow. He knew it was impossible that Dean would push him into fever but he still had an illogical fear of it. Dean certainly wasn't the type of person who would revel in something like that if it actually happened but Castiel would find it absolutely mortifying.

Even though he didn't know Dean, had never spoken to him, there was an awful lot of information one could glean from watching someone at a distance. For example, he knew that Dean had a little brother which he doted on and was overprotective of. He also knew that Dean was into rock music, loved vintage cars and had a reputation for being a bit of a prankster. He was also –

Castiel stumbled and so did his heart.

– standing outside the convenience store.

Dean was with two of his friends and his little brother who was in his wolf form. He knew it was Sam immediately by the shape of his eyes and the reddish brown colour of his coat. And if that hadn't been enough of a giveaway, Dean was keeping him close by, a hand on the wolf's head - a familial gesture.

Pathetically, Castiel almost debated going back to his dormitory but Madison and Gabriel would know he had seen Dean by the speed with which Castiel had returned.

So, taking a deep breath and exhaling slow, he kept his eyes on his feet, folded his arms and tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he walked to the store.

"My mom says she won't let me have a motorbike until I'm eighteen," said a female voice. He didn't look up to see who it was but he assumed it was Jo, one of Dean's close friends. "She thinks I'm irresponsible."

"You are," said Dean.

"Yeah but she's my mom; she should have faith in me."

"She has got faith in you," said another boy, one Castiel didn't know very well.

"Faith that you'll crash into wall," supplied Dean and they all laughed.

The conversation went quiet as Castiel approached and he cringed. He was tempted to look up, to see if they had noticed him but he didn't dare.

Dean was closest to the store entrance. Castiel's eyes darted to Dean's bare feet and the cargo pants he was wearing. He could smell him. Castiel could smell Dean's alpha scent and heat coiled low in his belly. It was the most attractive, nerve burning scent he had ever experienced. It was sex. It was the burn on the back of the throat after a shot of alcohol. It was the taste of sun-kissed skin and the smell of a forest after a rainfall. The other alphas, Jo and the unnamed boy, were a blip on the map, a smudge, barely there.

The automatic doors opened and he entered the cool store. The smell of Dean evaporated and Castiel mourned its loss.

He found the strongest heat suppressors he could find and waited patiently in the queue to the till. He wasn't happy to learn that he couldn't double up on the daily dose without inadvertently poisoning himself. Why couldn't they make heat suppressors with the power and strength to dampen the rampant oversexed spirit of a rhino? Instead he was stuck with two packs of _Chill Me (for the heat that can't be beat!)_ which also had the tagline: _suitable for squirrel shifters. _Squirrels! He was a wolf shifter for goodness sake.

Just as he was taking some money out of his wallet, he heard footsteps behind him and Castiel froze. It was Dean. His scent was like a cloud and for a brief moment Castiel had to close his eyes and inhale the delicious smell as quietly as he could. Lungs filled, he exhaled and oh, he could literally taste it on his tongue.

Castiel would probably empty his bank account to suck Dean's cock.

He was so pathetic.

"Uh, excuse me? Dude?"

Castiel's racing heart doubled its speed. Was Dean talking to him? Surely not. Dean didn't even know Castiel. Why would he be talking to him? No. It was probably someone else he wanted the attention of.

Fingers tapped his shoulder and Castiel jumped.

Having no other option, he turned slowly, his face fire hot and looked up at Dean. Up close he was absolutely gorgeous, so handsome it was painful. Castiel stared into his perfect green eyes, managed to refrain from gawking at the luscious mouth beneath Dean's straight nose and swallowed hard.

Dean, however, was perfectly at ease. He smiled, holding something out to Castiel. "You dropped your, uh..." he looked at the packet of heat suppressors in his hand and Castiel squeaked and snatched it off him. While he had been busy smelling Dean, he must have dropped it. How humiliating.

He spun back around before Dean could say anything else and thankfully the checkout was free. Hastily paying for his items he practically sprinted out of the store and only cooled his pace when he was climbing the slope to his dormitory.

Castiel had no idea what Dean had made of their excruciating interaction but what he did know, for a fact, was that he was going to be masturbating an awful lot before his class with Dean the next day.

-\*/-


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: can't believe i'll have to write this whole story again because i've lost it. what a piss take. i've got two computers, three hard drives and a memory stick and it isn't on any of them. i just have this chapter and the first one. pain in the ass._

-\*/-

Thanks to Madison, Castiel was able to find exactly where he was supposed to be for Tracking. There was a group of alphas already clustered by the new building when he arrived. He recognised all of them from around campus but he didn't know any of their names. For Castiel, it was nerve wracking being in a class with an overwhelming number of alphas. Usually lessons were evenly mixed to prevent derogatory behaviour and alpha aggression. He couldn't understand why he had been thrown into a class completely alone without the support of other omegas.

The boys looked up when Castiel drew near. He hesitated a few feet away, blushing when some of them sniffed the air, and decided to wait beside a tree that was a little to the left of the classroom. He took a seat on the soft grass and tried to look unobtrusive but it was hard to do when too many pairs of eyes were fixed on him. No doubt they could smell the muffled scent of Castiel's heat.

He saw Dean and Jo laughing as they walked down the path towards the other alphas and felt the familiar flip-flop in his tummy. Dean didn't look Castiel's way, not that he expected him to, so he was free to admire his crush (as he had done so many times before) from a distance. Like the others, Dean's blazer was absent. His white uniform shirt hung loosely off his shoulders, half tucked into his black trousers, and the knot in his navy tie dangled by his breastbone, nowhere near his throat like Castiel's was.

Discreetly, Castiel unbuttoned his shirt collar and pulled his tie loose. He didn't want to risk taking his blazer off too as that would draw far too much attention.

Dean greeted a couple of the alphas waiting outside the classroom and Castiel felt a small stab of jealousy at the ease of their comrade. Lots of backslapping and play fighting. He took one boy in a headlock and ruffled his hair. If Dean had said hello to Castiel in such a manner he probably would have melted to the floor like butter in the sun.

Eventually the classroom door opened and a man with grey in his beard – Castiel recognised him as Mr Turner – poked his head out. "You guys here for Tracking?" he asked.

The alphas gave a boisterous affirmative and Mr Turner nodded. "Good." He threw the door wide open. "Get your asses in here then."

They began to pile inside and Castiel jumped to his feet, hurrying to the end of the line just as the last alpha cleared the threshold.

The new building, as it turned out, was one giant, spacious room with smooth wood panelled flooring and cream coloured walls. The windows lining the right hand side were huge and allowed daylight to fill the practically empty space. It had the appearance of a classroom, there was a traditional blackboard at the front and posters on the walls, but there were no desks (bar the teacher's) or chairs, leading Castiel to believe that they were going to be spending a lot of time in wolf form. Tracking was a subject that Castiel had learned to expect the unexpected. Each teacher had their own ideas of how to teach what was considered one of the four pillars of being a werewolf. Tracking, Hunting, Mating and History. All four were compulsory and took precedence over other subjects in the curriculum.

Mr Turner dropped a pile of papers on the desk at the front and turned to address the class. Castiel stood at the back, behind the crowd of alphas, planning to stay out of the way as much as possible. He had never been taught by Mr Turner directly for which he had been thankful because there were rumours of his distaste for omegas and biased favouritism amongst types.

Therefore he had been hoping, after seeing Mr Turner, that the gossip would be unfounded. Alas, the disgusted expression his teacher pulled when he inhaled distinguished that hope.

Castiel's face had already blossomed with embarrassment because of his classmates' blatant sniffing. It was made all the more humiliating when Mr Turner then asked, "Is there an omega in heat in here?"

Like The Red Sea, the alphas parted, their gazes acting as individual spotlights as they turned to look at Castiel. He was frozen in place, choked by embarrassment. They were all staring at him as though he was about to make a speech or explain why he was in heat or apologise for his scent. He didn't know what to do. Mr Turner was looking at him with a mixture of distain and irritation. It was utterly horrifying and had correlations with some of his more inventive nightmares.

"What're you doing here? I specifically asked for an all alpha class," said Mr Turner.

Castiel opened his mouth. His heart was pounding. "I..." He tried to swallow. "I..." His wolf was urging him to flee but there was nowhere to run to. He looked for help amongst the nameless faces only to find blank stares. Volatile emotions were rolling inside his chest, building and building, and pathetically his eyes pricked with tears.

"Oh, wait a sec," said a loud voice.

He didn't know why but when he saw Dean stroll out from the crowd studying his lesson plan, Castiel felt a powerful surge of relief.

"I'm not supposed to be here either. I'm in Mrs Campbell's Tracking class." He chuckled and moved to stand beside Castiel. "I bet you're in her class too," said Dean, smiling at him.

Castiel blinked.

"Sorry, sir," said Dean to Mr Turner, waving his schedule. "Bit of a mix up. We'll get outta your hair now."

Mr Turner's eyes narrowed. He looked as though he wanted to call Dean on his obvious lie but was reluctant to do so, probably because it would mean having to keep Castiel in his class. After a minute of silent deliberation, he growled, "You'd better hurry then, boy."

Dean smiled easily and nodded, throwing a quick salute to his friends and pushing the door open. Following him out, Castiel was relieved to step into the warm, open air. He rubbed his face, wiping the moisture away that had gathered in his eyelashes, and sighed heavily. Then he remembered he wasn't alone. He looked up and was a little surprised to see Dean peering at him. "You good?" asked the alpha.

Castiel nodded.

"Come on," said Dean, gesturing with his head. "We should at least look like we're going somewhere."

Weakly, Castiel chuckled. They started to walk along the oyster shell path together, their shiny black shoes a stark contrast to the pale course. No matter how many times his eyes flitted to Dean he still couldn't quite believe he was there. He had slipped from a nightmare into a dream. Quietly, he breathed in Dean's scent and wanted to groan on the exhale. The dull throb in his cock and slick ass made itself apparent and, though they might have been weak, he was glad of the suppressors he had taken.

"He's an asshole," said Dean eventually.

Castiel nodded almost in a daze then realised Dean wasn't looking at him and muttered, "I'd heard he was like that."

"I didn't know he hated omegas," said Dean, "but I knew he had a thing for alphas. I guess it's 'cause he's a beta with an alpha attitude."

"A _beta_?" Castiel exclaimed and Dean laughed.

"Yeah. You couldn't smell him? He's no alpha. Son of a bitch probably thinks he's one though."

"I didn't notice," said Castiel. He hadn't been able to smell Mr Turner because he had been too busy burning up with embarrassment. He shuddered from the memory; two embarrassing incidents in the space of two days and both of them witnessed by Dean Winchester. Wonderful.

"You okay?" said Dean and at Castiel's confused expression he added, "You look like you're trying to pick a fight with your feet."

"Oh," said Castiel, face warming again. "No...I..." he scraped his mind for something to say. "I was worried about Tracking. What are we – I mean, I – what am I going to do now that I'm not in Mr Turner's class?"

"I'll ask Campbell if she'll add us to her list."

"Mrs Campbell will do that?"

"Yeah, sure," said Dean, then he grinned attractively. "She likes me."

_She's not the only one, _he wanted to say. "That would be good," breathed Castiel. "Thank you." He paused. "And thanks for...helping me with Mr Turner. You didn't need to do that."

Dean shrugged it off. "It's cool." They came to a halt at a fork in the path, just at the bottom of the steep bank to the omega dormitories. "Hey, I never asked what your name was."

"It's Castiel Novak."

"Awesome." Dean held out a wide palm. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Castiel grasped the proffered hand, noted the difference in colour, tan and pale, and revelled in the heat coming from his skin. The second he let go he was wondering when, if ever, he would get to touch Dean again.

"I'm going to grab some food on the square," said Dean and the sentence sounded oddly incomplete like there was a hidden meaning beneath it but Castiel couldn't fathom what it might have been.

"Okay," Castiel replied, feeling awkward.

They stared at each other for a minute or so, Castiel's face becoming hotter and hotter, until Dean laughed and said, "Well, I'll see you around, Cas."

Castiel bobbed his head. "Good—" He cleared his throat. "Goodbye Dean."

Dean gave him a small smile and walked away.

-\*/-

At lunch Castiel received an email stating that he had been transferred from Mr Turner's Tracking class to Mrs Campbell's and attached to the message was his revised lesson plan. It made his heart swell that Dean had gone out of his way to help Castiel. Did he do that for every stranger he met? For the briefest of moments he fantasized that Dean had done it because he thought Castiel was special in some way.

Then he came back to reality.

Heaving in a deep breath (and snorting because of the strong, unpleasant scent of an alpha nearby), he signed out of his student email account. He picked up the three books he had collected for English and made his way out of the library.

Castiel was walking down the steps when he heard his name called. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Anna running towards him and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," she said breathlessly, falling into step at his side. Her cheeks and nose were pink and Castiel smiled at the prettiness of it. It was like strawberries and cream. "Whew," she gasped and clutched her side.

"You didn't have to run. I would have waited," he pointed out.

"I need the exercise," she said with a grin. "I've spent all summer sitting down remember?"

Over the summer break Anna had volunteered at a water orphanage. She had hoped it would get her some hands on experience with aquatic shifters, something which would look good on her resume, but unfortunately she had been put to use at a computer, completing administration tasks and answering the phone. Despite the monotony of the work she had soldiered on through the full six weeks and had made such a good impression that she had been offered a handling internship over Christmas which would give her the kind of experience she was looking for.

"How did your class with Dean go?" asked Anna.

Castiel's brows furrowed. "How did you know about that?"

"Madison," said Anna, chuckling. "We girls like to talk, you know."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

They shared a smile and then Castiel sighed. "It was awful." He told her about Mr Turner, how Dean had rescued him and his change in school schedule.

"That's appalling!" exclaimed Anna. "No teacher has the right to demand an all alpha group. And how _dare _he tell everyone that you're in heat and act like it's something to be ashamed of!"

"Anna," Castiel said with resignation, "they could all smell me."

"That's not the point! That was barefaced bullying. Not to mention discrimination against type. You should lodge a formal complaint."

"I'd rather forget about it."

"Well, if you don't then I will. He's not going to get away with that. Bastard. I don't know who he thinks he is." She made a disgusted noise under her breath and Castiel couldn't help smiling.

"What?" she said when she caught his grin.

"It's nice to know that you care."

"Of course I care," grumbled Anna. "You're my best friend. Now, what are we doing for lunch?"

-\*/-

Castiel's last lesson of the day was Horticulture. Truman Academy was one of the few places that offered the subject and after completing a short taster class in the fall of last year, he had decided to take it up. It wasn't, as he had previously thought, about growing pretty flowers. There was a lot more involved such cultivating plants for life saving medicines and food and breeding new varieties of crops that could, in theory, alleviate poverty incited hunger across the globe. He had enjoyed it immediately and was looking forward to his first lesson which was going to take place in one of the forest cabins on the border of the woods.

He followed the dirt trail through the trees, knowing exactly where he needed to go and therefore wasn't paying much attention when a hard weight bulldozed into the side of him.

"GAH!" yelped Castiel as he toppled off the path and into a thick thorny bush. He flailed, trying to dislodge himself from the sharp foliage, and rolled backwards, his feet going over his head.

A familiar playful bark echoed through the trees and when Castiel finally stumbled to his feet and onto the path, he scowled down at the brown wolf that had its butt in the air, tail wagging.

"When you turn up to Horticulture naked, Miss Rourke is just going to send you away again, Gabriel." The wolf made a noncommittal gesture and Castiel rolled his eyes. "So much for a good first impression," he muttered.

The pair continued on along the dirt trail until they reached the number six cabin which was half hidden by greenery. Through the mossy window Castiel could see students inside so he opened the door and let himself in, holding it open for Gabriel.

The classroom was clouded with the scent of soil, plant life and pollen. Beneath that was the fresh smell of water, the nose-crinkling aroma of pesticides and the mix of alpha, beta and omega scents. A particular scent caught his attention, as did the laugh that followed.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Dean sitting on top of a desk in the far corner. He looked relaxed and happy, talking to a good looking, sandy-blonde haired beta. The sleeves of Dean's white school shirt were rolled up to display gorgeous arms; the hint of muscle under his sun-kissed skin made Castiel's stomach clench.

"Whoa... eye candy!" said Gabriel next to his ear.

The snarl that broke out of Castiel was a shock not only to everyone around him but also to himself. He blushed, a hand clamping over his mouth, staring wide eyed at Gabriel. Castiel had been one step shy of snapping at him.

"I'm sorry!" gasped Castiel. "I don't know why I did that."

Everyone was still staring at him including Dean. Castiel just wanted to pull a lever and disappear through a trapdoor. What was wrong with him? He had never growled at anyone in his life!

The surprise on Gabriel's face morphed into amusement. He touched Castiel's shoulder, faux-concern colouring his expression. "It's alright, Cassie," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I know my ass is rounder and juicer than yours. There's no need to get jealous. I have a workout routine that'll knock your buns into shape no problem." He pointed to his naked rear. "See this ass? It's world class."

"Whether you think your backside is world class or not, young man, I don't want to see it in my classroom again unless it's covered up, understand?" Miss Rourke had entered and was standing by the door with a stack of textbooks in her arms.

Gabriel saluted and clicked his heels together like a soldier. "Yes ma'am!"

The class tittered.

"Go put your uniform on and be back here quickly," she said. "As for everyone else why don't you sit down and we'll begin?"

Castiel plopped into the nearest chair, heart still racing from his outburst. He rubbed his temple and tried to calm his nerves. The chair beside him squeaked and when he looked up Dean was sitting at the adjacent desk.

"Hey, Cas," he said, grinning and looking at Castiel as though he wasn't a complete psychopath.

Castiel had acted so bizarrely around Dean that it was a wonder he didn't keep a permanent mile wide radius away from him.

"Hi," said Castiel shyly.

Dean chuckled. "That's a cute growl you've got, dude."

_Cute?! _Castiel had wanted to rip Gabriel's throat out, he'd had visions of the school expelling him because of his aggressive behaviour and Dean thought it was _cute?_

Although, he supposed, because Dean was larger, stronger in the way that alphas were, and taller than Castiel, it wasn't a surprise that Dean didn't find his growl at all threatening.

"We've got Tracking tomorrow," said Dean. "Did you get the email?"

Castiel nodded. "Thank you." He wanted to say more but he was struggling to find something to talk about. Luckily, or perhaps not so lucky because he no longer had Dean's attention, Miss Rourke silenced the class and the lesson began.

-\*/-


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: hey, thanks for the kind comments, it really helps. i've been ranting and raving all day about deleting those chapters. since i'm practically starting again with this fic, the story has changed from when it was last posted. the plot is still the same, i've just taken a different direction. hope you like it anyway._

-\*/-

Castiel, Dean and a dozen others were waiting for the remaining class members to return with their prize – a stuffed toy which had been hidden by Mrs Campbell. It had been a game to start off the year and childish though it might have been Castiel had enjoyed searching through the woods, following the trail his teacher had set and finally pouncing on his trophy.

He was lying down in his animal form – a dark brown-black wolf with blue eyes and an odd white paw that looked from a distance like a sock – chewing the ear of his stuffed rabbit. His teeth may have been tearing into the plush texture but his eyes were following Dean. Whether in his human or wolf form he was beautiful. His coat was sandy-blonde, there were no odd patches of colour and it was smooth unlike Castiel's fur which stuck up at odd angles, and his eyes were a gorgeous moss green.

That attractive gaze peered at Castiel and the alpha trotted over to him. Dean was by far the biggest wolf in the class. His paws were huge and the imprints they left in the dirt were nearly as big as human hands. He was a strong alpha and in his wolf form he was close to the size and weight of a bear but with teeth much longer and sharper and feet that could move faster. Any sensible omega would have been afraid of him or at least kept their distance, Castiel especially since he was half Dean's bulk; where Castiel's paws were puppy-sized and small and probably couldn't wound a goose, Dean's could gut a large herbivore. And yet, instead of being afraid, Castiel felt nothing but lust and admiration. Unable to stop himself, when Dean came near, Castiel rolled onto his back, displaying his belly.

The action caused Dean's head to jerk in shock, his ears twitching. Omegas didn't usually show signs of submission to an alpha that wasn't their pack leader and certainly not to someone they barely knew but the wolf in Castiel had desperately wanted Dean's attention. Castiel regretted it as soon as he did it. He hadn't expected him to accept the submission, because Dean wasn't the type to boost his ego in such a way, but, when Dean nipped Castiel's ear playfully, dismissing the gesture, Castiel still felt a tiny stab of rejection.

"All right, well done, guys. Looks like everyone found their toys," said Mrs Campbell. "You can go and get changed now and I'll see you next lesson."

Castiel went to pick up his toy but it was suddenly snatched away from him. He looked up startled to find Dean bouncing around with the fluffy, one eared rabbit dangling from his jaws.

Castiel dropped to his haunches, pricked his ears and tilted this head. He had never seen an alpha play like that before. The rabbit was thrown up high and its white stuffing spilled across the earth. Dean caught it again and threw the rabbit in front of Castiel. He stuck his butt in the air, tail wagging back and forth, eyes on the omega.

Hesitantly, Castiel took a step forward. He nosed the rabbit. Dean's scent was all over it. Just as he was about to pick it up, it was taken from him again and unfortunately not by Dean.

A coffee coloured omega named Bela Talbot sauntered over to Dean, her movements feline, and dropped the toy before him. Physically, the omega was stunning. Her fur was silky, her eyes large and mysterious, paws delicate and sweet. If Castiel had been human, he would have frowned. She bumped her head against Dean's and, to Castiel's intense surprise (and pleasure), the alpha's lip curled into a snarl. She didn't seem too upset by the rejection, however. The omega simply flicked her tail over Dean's face and wandered away.

Castiel watched her go and snorted.

"She flirts with any alpha with a pulse," said Dean.

Given that it was rude to remain as a wolf when his company was human, Castiel transformed back into his two-legged self. He picked up his destroyed toy and brushed off the grime.

"You're going to keep that?" said Dean, raising a brow.

Castiel's default state when he was around Dean seemed to be embarrassment. "Yes."

"Why?" said Dean, chuckling.

No amount of money could have persuaded Castiel to admit that he wanted to keep the rabbit because Dean had chewed on it. So instead, he said, "It's a trophy," and hoped that would be sufficient.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

-\*/-

The air smelled deliciously fresh as he left the changing rooms. Sweet fruits and berries and natural herbs growing in the forest floated on the breeze and brushed his face. Castiel inhaled until his lungs couldn't take anymore and exhaled, closing his eyes. "Mmm..." he sighed.

A chuckle behind made him jump. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Dean and his stomach twisted in knots.

"Smells awesome, doesn't it?" said Dean.

Castiel nodded dumbly.

"Winchester! You coming?" called a small group outside the changing rooms.

"No, it's all right, I'll catch you later," he replied and moved beside Castiel. "Don't mind if I walk with you do you?"

Castiel fidgeted with the strap on his satchel. "No. It's fine."

"Cool," replied Dean, grinning. "So what've you got next?"

"It's lunch," stated Castiel.

"Yeah, I know." Dean laughed. "I meant after."

"Oh... History."

Dean bobbed his head. Silence fell between them and it was getting awkward again. Castiel didn't understand why Dean even wanted to talk to him. They had nothing to talk about and absolutely nothing in common. The thought made Castiel feel suddenly sad. Dean's mate would be someone he could relate to, someone talkative, brave and fun. Not someone like Castiel.

Without meaning to, he sighed.

"Oh, man, I'm not _that_ fucking boring, am I?" joked Dean.

Castiel smiled apologetically. "No. I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

A lorikeet flew over head and landed in one of the highest branches of a nearby bunya pine tree. It sang cheerily to its fellow feathered friends and they called back. Castiel watched it hop onto a lower limb and sidle up to its mate, nuzzling it affectionately. Although Castiel had vowed not fall into a relationship because of his fear of fever, he had to admit, he felt very lonely sometimes. Whole weeks could pass without him touching or being touching by anyone. It was isolating. And sometimes when he thought about it, touched his own skin and wished it was someone else, the fear of being alone overpowered the fear of fever.

"Nothing," said Castiel eventually, stepping onto the winding path through the trees that led back to the main part of the school.

He felt Dean's eyes on him as they walked together but he didn't look up and Dean didn't question him.

One of Castiel's favourite aspects about Truman Academy was its location. The sights and smells were wonderful. For a werewolf whose natural born instincts were to be free, it was one of the few places in the world his animal side could truly relax.

"Hey," said Dean after a long quiet. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if you put a slinky on an escalator?"

Castiel tilted his head in thought. "I suppose given the average size of an escalator tread in square inches and the cross sectional area of the slinky itself, the probability that the slinky will drop perfectly flat and not skip a step or land on the step's edge, is about ten to one but then you've got to take into account the kinetic energy, the motion of the stairs which could— which could—" He caught sight of Dean's stunned expression and felt his cheeks warm. "Sorry."

"No, no! It's cool, it's, uh, awesome." Dean laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I've never heard you talk so much. That's the most you've ever said to me."

"Mm," said Castiel, lips pressed together. "I. . ." He glanced at Dean. "I find it difficult to talk to you."

"You do?" Dean looked genuinely aggrieved by that. "That sucks. How come?"

Castiel smiled sheepishly. As if he would admit the truth... "I don't know."

"Am I scary?" said Dean and threw Castiel a devilish grin.

"No," replied the omega. His cheeks were hurting from smiling too much. "Though you are quite big."

"Big? I'm only a couple of inches taller than you!"

"In your wolf form you're huge," admitted Castiel.

"That's only 'cause you're tiny," said Dean. "I just seem big. You're like a pup you're so small."

Castiel frowned. "I'm not that small."

"Yeah you are! But that's okay, you're an omega, it's attractive to be small."

"Are you saying you think I'm attractive?" said Castiel, surprised to find himself joking. When had his anxiety disappeared?

"You're not bad, I guess," said Dean with a smirk.

"Well," pondered Castiel. "I'm no Bela Talbot."

Dean threw his head back and burst out laughing, the destroyed silence sending nearby birds fleeing. He was so beautiful. Castiel's heart ached just watching him.

"That's true. You're no Bela. Thank fuck," said Dean.

"You don't like her?" he asked even though he already knew it.

"She's a bitch. I wouldn't care so much if all she did was sleep around but she's conniving too. And a liar. Best to steer clear of her."

Bela didn't tend to interact with omegas but there had been one or two instances where Castiel had thought she was specifically going out of her way to undermine him. "I don't think she likes me very much," he said. Not that it mattered because he didn't like her either.

"She doesn't like anyone. Only herself."

They came out of the trees and onto the square. Castiel didn't miss the way eyes of every type, omega, beta and alpha, were always drawn to Dean like moths to the flame. His momentary happiness evaporated. Dean could have anyone he wanted. Anyone in the whole school, in the whole world. With a choice like that, why would he ever choose Castiel?

"You've got that look on your face again," said the alpha.

"A look?"

"Yeah. What're you thinking about that's making you so damn miserable? It's not Bela is it?"Castiel opened his mouth to refute it but Dean interjected. "Whatever it is, it's not worth thinking about."

He was right. It wasn't worth thinking about. Why think about something he couldn't have?

"What to get some chow?"

Castiel was debating or not whether it would be awkward having lunch with Dean when he saw Chuck Shurley, trudging across the square towards them, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and a frown on his face. He was so deep in thought he walked right on by Castiel and Dean without a single acknowledgement.

"Chuck?" called Castiel before he could get too far.

The beta turned around, a faint glimmer of surprise on his tired face. "Oh, hi, Castiel."

"Are you all right?"

"Uh, not really," replied Chuck. His brows drew together, forming a long crease between the two. "I got suspended." Like Castiel, Chuck was a student at the academy but he also had a part time job working in security. Because he was computer savvy, he handled the advanced monitoring systems such as the security cameras, doors with coded locks and password encrypted files. A lot of responsibility for a student but Chuck had earned the academy's trust and gained a good reputation which was why Castiel was astonished he had been suspended.

"Why?"

Chuck's lips dipped into a frown. "A security file has gone missing from one of the computers I was working on and I got the blame."

"What type of file was it?" asked Dean.

As if he had only just realised Dean was there, Chuck blinked at the alpha. "A video file. From the perimeter security cameras. It was deleted right off the system. They think I accidentally deleted it when I was cleaning the hard disk and I told them, that it isn't possible. I would have to specifically click on the file and delete it."

"And they didn't believe you?"

"No," said Chuck. "I've been suspended for a week."

"Isn't that a bit. . .strict?" said Castiel.

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck. "It would have been but the perimeter pack smelled something on the edge of the grounds last night. They think a were jumped the fence and now they can't check because the file's been deleted."

"A trespasser?" growled Dean.

Castiel looked up at the alpha, whose expression had turned wary. There was supernatural flicker in Dean's eyes too, a burn of green, a shimmer of animal, a tightening of the pupils. Dean's wolf, his animal side, was close to the surface.

"Dean?" When he didn't immediately answer, Castiel said his name again and touched his arm gently. The alpha jolted. He stared at Castiel. "Are you okay?" said the omega.

Like water seeping from a sponge the tension ebbed from Dean's frame and the longer his gaze was on Castiel's, the more he relaxed until finally he exhaled, the flicker of wolf eyes vanishing.

"Are you okay?" Castiel repeated.

"Yeah, uh. . .yeah, I'm good." He frowned. "I'm going to. . . I'll catch you later, Cas," said Dean and left without a backward glance.

"That was weird," said Chuck and Castiel had to agree.

-\*/-


	4. Chapter 4

-\*/-

"Can anyone tell me what the difference is between a male and female omega in the context of mating?"

"One of them only has a back entrance?"

Amidst the hysterical laughter, Castiel rolled his eyes to the insulated ceiling. It was a dreary Thursday morning. A cloud had sailed over the academy sometime in the night and veiled the school from sunlight. Rain pattered haphazardly on the windows, a little drumbeat to match the ticking clock. At five floors up, Castiel was able to see across the sodden landscape, right to the mountain edge where the rain stopped and light managed to push through the clouds, shining down like a smile from god.

"Brady, you've been taking my class for two years now and you still haven't learned the difference between mating and having sex," said Miss McKeon. "I don't know if I should throw you out or resign."

"It's because he doesn't know what sex is, Miss," someone shouted from the back of the classroom.

"Oh, fuck you, Adam," said Brady.

"Language!"

"You wish you could fuck me, beta!"

The sudden increase in alpha and beta scents made Castiel scrunch his nose up. He snorted to clear it.

"Quiet! Or you'll both go out!" snapped Miss McKeon. "Does anyone else want to have a guess? A realistic guess? Castiel?"

The omega startled.

"Do you know the difference between mating with a female and male omega?" she asked, leaning against her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "female omegas can reject a mate unexpectedly, if the animal side, the _lupus_, determines the partner to be an inadequate father. Males don't."

Miss McKeon beamed. "Correct! Female omegas can slip into what we call," she uncapped a felt pen and started writing in blue across the white board, "_lupus mente_ which translates from Latin into _wolf mind_. Now, there are three _lupus _conditions in total and all are monitored by the WCCSR, the Werewolf Citizen Cultural and Social Regulations bureau. _Lupus Mente: _wolf mind,_ Lupus Corde: _wolf heart,_ and Lupus Perfide: _wolf rogue_. _Who can tell me _why_ they're monitored so closely?"

Beside Castiel, Madison raised her hand. "Because they're dangerous. When a wolf takes over your body, you have no control."

"Exactly. These three conditions are based purely on animal instincts just like fever but, unlike fever, they can't be tamed with medicine or solitary confinement. If you'd all turn to page sixty-one in your text books, we'll go through it more detail."

-\*/-

Following behind the mass of students leaving classroom 506 on the fifth floor, Madison and Castiel shouldered their school bags which were now weighed down with start of term homework. "Is it me or is today dragging?"

"It's dragging," agreed Castiel. He had spent the majority of the lesson staring out of the window at clouds that could be interpreted as Dean shaped. If he squinted.

"What do you have next?"

"English." His lips pulled down. "With Meg Masters."

"Ugh!" said Madison. "I take it she still wants your ass?"

In his first year at Truman Castiel had garnered the attention of Meg Masters, a loud and outspoken female alpha who enjoyed making Castiel blush with her salacious words at every opportunity. Castiel wasn't a prude. He didn't mind sex as a subject of conversation on the condition that it wasn't intentionally vulgar which Meg Masters was. She talked about sex positions that he, not only hadn't heard of, but couldn't even imagine.

"Yes. She won't take no for an answer." The rain pattered lightly on Castiel's face as they walked outside, negotiating their way through passing students.

"Who can't take no for an answer?" said a voice that sent butterflies whizzing around Castiel's tummy. Dean appeared at the omega's side with a grin, followed by Jo. "Hey," he said and nudged Castiel with his shoulder. "What's with the frown? Do I need to beat someone up?"

Jo snorted. "And you'd do it too, wouldn't you?"

"Course I would. Cas, is a friend."

Four words, less than a minute of conversation, and Dean had already made Castiel's day. Could he get anymore pathetic? Castiel was still marvelling over that fact when he realised the alpha had asked him a question.

"Cas?"

He blushed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"It's Meg Masters," supplied Madison, throwing Castiel an amused look. "She likes Castiel but he isn't interested."

"And she won't back off?" said Dean. He was walking close to Castiel, close enough that their arms and hands brushed. Each time their skin made contact, his insides jolted with heat.

"Nope," said Madison.

"Meg Masters is a bitch," said Jo.

"I've never met her," said Dean.

"She was in my Alpha Fem group last year, remember? I chewed her out because she started a fight with Pamela Barnes."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. Can't you just say you're dating someone?" suggested Dean.

Castiel shook his head. "She knows I'm not in a relationship because I don't smell of anyone else."

Dean shrugged. "That's an easy fix." Without warning, he wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist, drawing him in close to his torso, and exhaled into his hair. Dean's large hands on Castiel's slender frame knocked the breath out of him like he had been punched in the gut. The heat of Dean and his painfully sexy woodsy scent brought Castiel's cock to immediate attention.

For Dean it was such a simple act: touching someone. He probably hadn't given it a second thought. But for Castiel, who hadn't had any kind of physical contact, even from his friends, in weeks it was a shock, an injection of a liquid aphrodisiac pushed straight into his veins. The want coupled with the bodily connection blossomed something inside Castiel that he had never felt before. It was as though something had, not broken, but connected. He felt it stir deep down.

His face was pressed into Dean's neck and he moaned against the alphas soft skin, hand coming up automatically to cling to his shirt. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. There was a ringing in his ears and a strange need in his abdomen that was rising fast, fast enough to scare him. Like an orgasm building it sent his heart racing, blood pounding through his system.

His breaths fell quick. It was almost there.

He wanted Dean. He wanted to bend over for him. Stick his ass in the air and take whatever Dean gave him. Dean was his alpha. His alpha was perfect. His alpha was everything. His alpha was. . .

Castiel's eyes snapped open. Was he going into fever? No!

With all the force he could muster, and it pained him to do it, he shoved Dean away.

"Woah, Cas? What's wrong?"

Castiel sucked in lung fills of air. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He wasn't in heat so he couldn't go into fever. It wasn't possible. He was still taking his suppressors like he usually did a couple of days after but that didn't mean he was _still_ in heat did it?

"Castiel?"

"Cas?"

"What is it?"

"I can't. . ." Castiel's throat was dry. He could barely breathe. His hands, his body, everything smelled distinctly of Dean. It was ten times more potent than his regular scent and like a thick fog surrounding Castiel, making him feel lightheaded. He needed to get out. Get out of his own skin.

"Castiel!"

Castiel looked at Madison through glazed eyes.

"Are you. . . oh my god—" she gasped.

He didn't hear her. Castiel burst into his wolf, tearing out of his clothes and ripping off the remaining pieces with his teeth. He raced away only vaguely aware of Madison calling after him. In his four legged form he might have been small but he was also fast. Faster than most. His paws beat the flagstone path and he tore up the greenery as he flew towards the forest. If he put enough distance between himself and Dean then surely he couldn't go into fever. If he could no longer smell him or feel him or see him, then Castiel would be safe.

He wouldn't go into fever. Castiel was obsessed with Dean as it was. Humping his leg was the last straw and that's exactly what fever would make him do. He would never beg for it. He couldn't put Dean in that position.

The trees were a blur. They flicked past him, brown and green smudges on his peripheral vision.

Rain fell faster as if it could sense Castiel's urgency. It sluiced down through the layers of floral speckled greenery and watered the spongy ground. Animals skittered out of the way of his speeding paws. In the distance the sixteen foot wide river deep enough to kill came into view.

He reached it in seconds. Without thought he plunged into its depths, finally eradicating the scent of Dean from his skin and hair. Castiel shifted into his human form as he breached the surface, gasping for breath.

It was okay. Whether it was Castiel's fast thinking or something else that prevented his animal side rearing its head, he didn't know, but he wasn't in fever. He wasn't a writhing omega begging Dean for sex. He was okay.

Castiel released a shaky breath. There was nothing to worry about.

"You look stressed," came a stranger's voice.

The omega twisted in the water, searching the trees for another soul, but only the forest stared back.

"Stress isn't good for the body you know."

He spun around. Did a full circle. No one was there. "Where are you?" demanded Castiel.

There was a derisive chuckle. "Up here."

Perched in a tree hanging over the river was a boy around Castiel's age half hidden in the shadows. His face was concealed. Only the ratty jeans that the stranger was wearing could be seen as the boy swung his leg back and forth, bare feet caked in weeks' worth of dirt and dried mud.

Tilting his head, Castiel tentatively sniffed the air and snorted, gagging. Blood. Decay. Rotting flesh.

The omega stopped treading water to find purchase on a boulder at the river bank. Castiel's instincts told him to run. The scent of blood and rotting flesh meant only one thing: a predator and predators liked to hunt. If Castiel ran he had no doubts he would be chased. Part human or not, it didn't matter to some weres. If they got a taste for blood and liked it, they hunted like the animals they were and left humanity at the wayside.

"You're trespassing on academy land," said Castiel. It was hardly assertive, what with Castiel practically hiding behind a rock, peeking over the top of it like a hatchling in a nest. "I said, you're tres—"

"I heard you."

Castiel swallowed.

"What're you going to do about it?"

Castiel didn't answer.

"Gonna scratch me with your claws?"

The academy wasn't far away. Castiel was fast. If he ran there was a chance he could make it but that all depended on what type of were creature this boy was. If he had wings Castiel didn't have a hope of getting away. "Who are you?"

Silence. The leg stopped moving and for some reason Castiel found it eerie. Suddenly, the boy lurched forward, sticking his face into a patch of light not hindered by leaves and scaring Castiel half to death.

"Who am I?" he cackled and rose to his haunches. Crab walking to the very end of the supple branch, he peered down at Castiel, only a couple of meters away, an insane smile stretched across his face. "Shall we play a game?"

The scent of rotting hung in the air. Castiel's heart was beating so hard it was all he could hear. That, and his own terrified breaths. "No," he whispered.

"Aw. . . why not?"

The boy slid closer and, out of fear, Castiel bared his teeth, a low rumble in his throat.

"Going to bite me, omega?" said the were, grinning.

"He won't."

Castiel's eyes snapped to the unexpected appearance of Dean walking out of the trees. The alpha kicked his boots off, pulling his shirt over his head, green eyes blazing with rage and supernatural fire. "Castiel doesn't bite," said Dean, curling his lip back to reveal his rapidly lengthening canines. "But I do."

-\*/-


	5. Chapter 5

It was clear Dean's emergence put a dampener on whatever it was the were had been planning because the smile disappeared and was replaced with a sneer. "Look at you, defending the pretty omega." He leapt down from the tree, remaining on his haunches like a beast. "Such a _brave _alpha."

"You need to leave," growled Dean.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll sink my teeth into your flesh and rip it from your bones."

The were threw his head back and laughed. "So _graphic_!"

"I don't do softcore."

The stranger's smirk widened. His narrowed eyes, unnerving despite being blue, flitted to Castiel. "I bet your omega wouldn't mind a bit of hardcore attention from you, alpha."

Showered in mental images, Castiel blushed.

"Leave him out of it!" snarled Dean.

"Isn't he sweet?" said the were, staring at Castiel with a predator's gaze. "Small. Fragile... Like a little bunny rabbit." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "I bet he tastes just as good too."

A purely animalistic roar erupted from Dean and he burst into his wolf form, paws the size of dinner plates crashing down to the earth. The were had the good sense to flinch and as Dean charged at him he bolted, leaping the river in a single bound and darting into the trees.

Dean watched him go, snorting and pacing along the riverbank. Those huge feet gouged holes in the soft pebble cluttered soil. Dean had always been protective of his friends and family but Castiel hadn't known to what extent. Dean was fuming. If he was like this with Castiel, someone he barely knew, what would have happened if it had been Sam in danger? Would Dean have outright killed the were?

On Dean's fifth trip up the length of the bank, Castiel pulled himself out of the chilly water onto dry land. He sat down cross-legged, watching Dean pace back and forth. The wolf's green irises, which stood out, a stark contrast to his pale fur, were alight with a flicker that was all animal. They were glowing, completely absent of humanity. Wherever Dean's mind had receded to, it was no longer within Castiel's reach.

"Dean?" said Castiel hesitantly.

At the sound of his voice the wolf's head snapped up. An unwavering focus was now trained on Castiel. The wolf stood staring at him as though he was waiting for something. Unfortunately, Castiel had no idea what it was.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

The wolf's ear twitched. Not once had Castiel witnessed a complete withdrawal. Dean's animal side had taken control over his entire body and didn't seem to be coming back any time soon. Castiel didn't know what to do. He was faced with a bear sized wolf with teeth as long as knives, claws that could gut a wildebeest and without an ounce of reasoning between its pointed ears. If Dean the wolf wanted to, he could kill Castiel. That was motive enough to be afraid. And yet, bizarrely, he wasn't. He tried to draw up some fear just because he knew how ridiculous it was but nothing came. Castiel felt calm. In fact, he felt safe.

Castiel pushed his dripping hair back from his forehead. Only shifters suffering from lupus corde, perfide or mente were taken over by their wolf side and since Dean wasn't in love with Castiel, seeking revenge or a female omega, he could strike those possibilities out.

What was it then? Why had Dean disappeared?

The sound of twigs snapping had Dean lowering his head, a low growl emitting deep from within his throat. He stalked towards the trees.

A few more branches snapped, a curse, and then Madison appeared with Jo.

"There you are!" exclaimed Madison.

Dean snapped his teeth as he leapt in front of Castiel with his hackles raised.

"Uh. . ." Madison balked. "What's with him?"

"I don't know," replied Castiel. He plunged his fingers into the incredibly soft fur at Dean's neck. His slow strokes seemed to sooth Dean and eventually the alpha grumbled and sat down. "He's all wolf."

"Well, I can _see_ that, Castiel," said Madison.

"How did it happen?" asked Jo, squatting. Wisely, she didn't move any further past the edge of the trees. Madison backed up a little too and Dean, happy with the distance between them, relaxed.

"A were I've never seen before, a trespasser, taunted Dean into transforming."

"A stranger?" said Madison. "On academy land? How the hell did they manage to get through all the security?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "A fence and a few cameras hardly equal Fort Knox. With a bit of determination you could get in." She stood up, hands on her hips. "Come on. We should take him to the nurse."

"The nurse deals with sprained ankles and stomach aches," said Castiel. "Dean's full lupus. He's an alpha."

"And a _big _one at that," added Madison.

"He could attack her," said Castiel. "He could attack anyone. Then Dean would be in trouble."

"Then what do you propose we do, genius? We can't just leave him like this," said Jo.

Dean's tongue was hanging out, eyes hooded as Castiel scratched behind his large ears. Although it would be prudent to take Dean back to the academy and ask for help in returning him to his old self, Castiel was reluctant to do it. Especially in light of how Dean had reacted to Madison and Jo. Dean's wolf seemed to be protecting Castiel still. If he took him up to the school and someone made a wrong move, Dean could attack. What if he was expelled? Or worse, what if he killed someone? He couldn't allow Dean to shoulder guilt like that. Not if he could prevent it. No. If their roles were reversed, Dean would look after Castiel until he mentally reappeared so that's exactly what Castiel was going to do.

"I'll take him deeper into the forest and wait until Dean returns," said Castiel. "It's our only option."

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Madison. "Castiel, you're an _omega_. Dean's an _alpha_. He could tear you apart!"

"He won't," said Castiel confidently.

"You can't know that!"

"He won't." But it was Jo who said it this time. "He won't hurt him."

Madison gaped. "Am I missing something? Sorry to embarrass the shit out of you, Castiel, but about a minute ago you were well on your way to fever and you stink of lust! Do you seriously think you can stay with an alpha wolf _alone_ in the forest and not get raped?!"

Castiel shook his head. "I don't know why or how I know but Dean will not hurt me. He might be a wolf but he's still Dean."

Madison looked to Jo expecting support only to have her shrug and say, "If you're going to rat on them it's up to you because I'm not."

"How can you—what if—Dean can't—"spluttered Madison. Her gaze fluttered from Jo to Castiel to Dean and back again. Groaning, she threw her hands up in the air. "Fine! Do what you want but if I find out he's eaten you alive and raped your sorry ass, in that order, I'm going to be pissed!"

...

Since Jo shared a dormitory with Dean, and Madison shared a dormitory with Castiel, the girls agreed to tell their respective teachers that he and Dean were sick and wouldn't be finishing the school day. Not the most believable fake story Castiel had ever told but it was the best they could come up with. It helped that Dean and Castiel weren't known as friends or it would have looked suspicious.

Castiel led Dean higher up the mountain. At first he had been worried the alpha wouldn't follow but as soon as Castiel had risen to his feet, Dean had been hot on his heels. He wasn't sure why Dean felt the need to protect Castiel and wondered if the wolf saw him as a pack member. Then again, if that was the case, why had Dean reacted badly to Jo? She was a friend. A close one. Wouldn't she also be a pack member? Her alpha status might have had something to do with it, he supposed. Whatever the reason, it was a compliment that Dean and his wolf thought Castiel was worth protecting at all. He was grateful that in Dean's wolf mind, Castiel was something of a priority. It made him feel warm inside.

They reached a type of alcove in a cliff face of the more mountainous regions of the forest just as it began to rain. Vines hung over the entrance like a curtain. If Castiel's calculations were correct they were more or less in the centre of Truman grounds which meant they were well out of the way of patrols and teachers with outdoor lesson plans.

Castiel swept the vines away and ducked inside out of the downpour and after a quick suspicious sniff of a boulder and an assessment of the miniature cave, Dean followed suit. He shook his coat, splattering Castiel with muddy water, and settled down beside him, taking up the majority of the alcove.

"Thank you for that," said Castiel with a sigh.

Dean only glanced at him.

"I hope we don't have to stay here all day," muttered Castiel. He touched the wolf's soft head, playing with the strands of blonde-brown hair. "Because I have a craving for warm socks." He paused. "And hot chocolate."

Dean wasn't listening. His attention was on the rain outside which had picked up pace and was saturating the ground.

There was mud and leaves and all sorts of things stuck to Castiel's ankles and feet. He scrunched his nose up and wriggled his toes. "Maybe I should have asked Madison to fetch my walking boots," he commented. Left with only silence, Castiel sighed, resting his head against the rocky wall and joined Dean in watching the rain.

...

Time passed. Castiel wasn't sure how much. He only knew that his back and ass were starting to ache from sitting on an uncomfortable surface for so long.

Dean was dozing, his giant head resting on his front paws.

They were running out of time. Through the overhanging vines, Castiel could see the forest growing darker; its green hues were turning monochrome and the scent of the night was creeping in like an uncapped bottle of perfume. The problem was, Castiel didn't know how to bring a were's humanity back. From what he had learned in school, if the situation ever arose he was supposed to inform a teacher and since that wasn't happening he had to think of something else. But what?

"Dean?" Castiel cleared his throat. "Dean."

Ear twitch. The wolf's beautiful green eyes opened.

At least he was paying attention or as much attention as a wolf could pay. Castiel decided to talk to him. He told him about his favourite music, favourite foods, favourite colour; he told Dean about his friends, shared stories about Gabriel and his antics and Anna's summer job and Madison's unique method of rejecting alphas (a kick to the balls). He spoke about his wealthy parents, how inadequate he felt and imperfect and how they plied him with money over the summer holidays just so he would leave the house.

Then he moved on to Meg Masters and some of her more embarrassing attempts to flirt with Castiel. His spirits were lifted by Dean's quiet growl at the mention of those. Although he didn't know why Dean didn't like Meg and the stories associated with her, it was a good indication that Dean was coming back to himself so, in spite of his embarrassment, he pressed on.

"She drew a pornographic picture at the corner of her note book and showed it to me." A grimace tugged Castiel's face at the memory. "I don't know what she expected me to do." He paused thoughtfully. "I still don't know. Did she think it would make me laugh? Or was it an instruction manual of some kind?"

Dean looked up at him. The light was low enough that Dean's eyes were lit up like two green fireflies.

"The human you would know," said Castiel. Tilting his head back, he gazed up at the low ceiling, tracing the cracks and crevices with his eyes. "I don't know what she sees in me," he murmured more to himself than to Dean. "I'm not like her. I've never. . ." His face warmed. "I've never kissed anyone. I've had opportunity but. . . I've never actually done it." He licked his lips, past fantasies of kissing Dean running through his mind. An ache in his chest, deep enough to make his breath catch, constricted his lungs. "Who would want to be with someone who hasn't even been kissed?"

A scrape on the floor of the cave made Castiel turn. He gasped when came face to face with Dean, human Dean. His eyes had lost their supernatural glow and had been replaced with something else, something ultimately deeper and purely human. The alpha cupped Castiel's face, stroking a thumb over his jaw. Castiel's heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. He tried to think. Bring a thought to mind. But all logical thought was gone. Drained away from Castiel in the instant Dean's skin brushed his own.

"I would," whispered Dean the moment before he kissed him.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Quotation used by Castiel is an Amit Abraham book reference._

-\*/-

Castiel sat rigidly, fists clenched, arms poker straight. He wouldn't allow himself to sink into the warmth though it was nearly impossible to ignore. Dean's lips were soft and pliable and melted around Castiel's immobile mouth. The alpha tried to urge him to move by licking over Castiel's lower lip. When he still remained unresponsive, Dean pulled pack to look at him. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Exhaling, Castiel inched away. "I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"What if I go into fever?"

"You won't it's just a kiss. . ." He leaned in again but Castiel put a hand on his chest. The space was too small. Dean was filling it up with his scent and his blatant nakedness. He couldn't handle the fact that they were both lacking clothes and stuck in an enclosed space together. It was too much. Castiel ducked out of the cave despite the rain, basking in the instant relief a sharp inhale of clean air gave him. The storm's signature scent was in the wind, electric and refreshing.

"Cas, you can't go through life hiding from things just because you're afraid."

A spark of annoyance rose in Castiel. He turned to look at him. "What?"

"So what if you go into fever? Shit happens. You just have to deal with it." Streams of water were sliding down Dean's body, over his hardened nipples and his half hard cock. In any other situation, Castiel wouldn't have been able to deny him but his words had struck an unpleasant chord.

"And you would deal with it just fine. Wouldn't you, Dean?" said Castiel, jaw taut.

The initial confusion on Dean's face soon melted into surprise and then anger. "You're implying I just want to fuck you, is that it?"

"Isn't it?"

"You know damn right it isn't," snapped Dean.

"Do I? Because what alpha wouldn't want an omega begging them for sex? How do I know you don't just want to trigger it so you can fuck me?" demanded Castiel. He was breathing heavily and his pulse was racing as though his body knew his words were wrong but his mind was refusing to listen.

The rain was pouring hard enough that it was difficult to make out Dean's expression. He stood, frame tensed, staring at Castiel, making no move to protect himself from the downpour.

There was a disconcerting feeling of exposure crawling under his skin. The fact that Dean could spark his fever made him feel at a disadvantage. Although he knew Dean wasn't the type of alpha to play with him and then throw him away, Castiel still felt susceptible to being used. Vulnerable. Exposed. Just like when he was at the river, when he had growled at the boy because he was afraid, Castiel was lashing out at Dean. Fever terrified him. Any loss of control scared him. He wished Dean could understand that. Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, squinting through the rain. "We need to go back to the academy before it gets too dark."

"Right," said Dean tersely. He started to walk past then paused. "For the record?" he said, meeting Castiel's eyes. "If all I wanted to do was to get laid, I'd fuck someone with more experience."

It was as though someone had stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife. Dean walked deeper into the trees not waiting or checking to see if Castiel was following. Castiel didn't wait either. He shifted into his wolf form and ran.

-\*/-

Some people in your life touch you so very deeply, that you drown totally in that depth. Castiel had read that somewhere once and he believed it to be true. The feelings he had held for Dean had always felt so minuscule compared anything real like mating and marriage and self sacrifice. And yet, somehow, in all those years spent watching Dean, his crush had grown into something greater and more fierce. He didn't know if he loved Dean. He only knew that Dean's well thought out attack on Castiel had hurt like nothing else ever had before. The alpha had known exactly what would cut Castiel's heart, he knew what nerve to press because Castiel had already voiced his worry and Dean had played on it. He had purposely hurt him.

And it burned.

Castiel's powerful legs propelled him through the trees like a bullet. Wind, rain and foliage whipped his face as he ran faster, pushed himself harder. He climbed higher up the mountain. His paws scraped on the slippery rock. Only when he couldn't run anymore and he was moments away from collapsing did he stop. The wind was violent and pushed Castiel's lean wolf-body sideways as he walked to the edge of the cliff ledge. He looked down at the one hundred and fifty foot drop then up to the rolling clouds in the rain darkened sky.

Castiel howled a long pitiful wail. It echoed throughout the land, a desolate cry above the song of the storm and for a moment, it seemed to be the only noise out there.

That was until something else returned his cry. The waves of his own howling ceased in time for Castiel to hear a heart stopping scream. It was both human and animal – a were in danger.

Dean.

Castiel didn't waste any time. He jumped down the rocky mountain side, falling over his own feet as he scrambled through the woods with a lot less finesse than his first attempt. He used his nose, panic consuming him when he smelled the rusted scent of blood, a smell that was evident even in the rain. Though muted, Castiel was able to fish it out and follow it. He tracked the scent all the way to the river again in less than twenty minutes and would have arrived sooner if his ability to track was better than average. Which it wasn't.

Leaping the river, he transformed before he hit the ground. The fog of blood was around him, he was near, he was in it, he was—

Castiel skidded to a halt, eyes wide.

Drenched in blood from head to toe was Dean and lying at his feet was the trespasser, the were who had threatened Castiel earlier in the day. His chest was cracked open like a casket, revealing the squishy, pink slabs of lung which should have surrounded another major organ. The heart was missing.

Castiel lifted his eyes to Dean whose hands had shot up to mollify. "Cas, I swear. . .I didn't. . .this wasn't me!"

-\*/-

"Mr. Novak?"

From where he was dozing in one of the uncomfortable blue chairs in the waiting room outside of the President's office, Castiel blearily looked up at the female police officer.

"You can go now."

"What about Dean?"

"They're still questioning him."

"Do they think he did it?"

"That's not for me to say. Go on now. Go back to your dormitory."

At close to three o'clock in the morning Castiel pushed the door open to his dormitory to find all of his friends still awake. They all hugged him, apart from Balthazar who patted him on the head in a way that made Castiel believe his friend honestly thought it was consoling, and asked for details.

He said as much as he could before begging for sleep. They let him go and Castiel showered, brushed his teeth and fell into bed.

His discovery of Dean and the boy's body had spun the academy's usually excitement-free world off its axis. There had been visits from the police, coroners, solicitors, news reporters and even a tourist with a disposable camera who had been vacationing in the next town, all in the space of eight hours. In Castiel's eyes the amount of attention seemed excessive but then he remembered that Truman was a prestigious and proper school. To be associated with a death of a boy – student or not – was guaranteed to generate interest.

Castiel stared up at his bedroom ceiling. Through the gap in his open window he could hear students milling around, talking animatedly to each other. He heard a girl say, "I wonder if Winchester actually did it," and found himself questioning the same thing.

-\*/-

Castiel jolted awake, images of lifeless eyes and blood fading from his mind. He sat up and wiped a hand over his face. In the semi darkness of the room the aftertaste of his nightmare still lingered in the air like an unpleasant smell. He couldn't even recall what it had been about. He just remembered . . . death; the scent of it, the fear of it.

Beside his bed was a lamp, a small one with a simple blue cotton shade. He reached down to the socket and flicked the switch, blinking into the new light. No longer in darkness Castiel was able to clear his mind of the unwelcome imagery.

The clock on his wall said it was two minutes past four a.m. He had slept for less than an hour. Just as he was about to fall back onto his pillow, there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Yes?" said Castiel hesitantly.

Anna poked her head in to his room. "Hi Castiel," she whispered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he replied, the surprise evident in his voice. "Is something wrong?" he asked as she sat down on the bed in front of him.

She twisted the hem of her t-shirt around her index finger, her gaze flickering about the room, touching on everything but Castiel. Eventually though, she took a breath and lifted her eyes to his. "You know that boy... the one who died?"

Castiel slowly nodded, curious.

"Well," she licked her lips, "I think I know what kind of were creature he was."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I think he was a cobra shifter."

"What makes you think that?"

Anna drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "While I was at the water orphanage over the summer, someone dropped a basket outside the premises. There were two babies inside, twins." At Castiel's frown she added, "I know. Can you believe people still do that? Leave little babies outside to freeze?" She sighed. "The orphanage took them in and we found out they were snake shifters. The twins would spontaneously shift into their snake forms and when they did they'd leave little scales lying around. . . like this one." She held up a fingernail sized brown scale. "And I found this. . .by the river two days ago." Anna raised another scale, only this one was the size of her fist.

Castiel's eyebrows rose. "A weresnake with scales that large would be. . ."

"About the size of a train? Yeah." She shivered. "I . . . I don't—I don't like weresnakes." Anna peeked at Castiel and then dropped her eyes to his quilt. "They're good swimmers and . . . rain attracts them. . .and. . ." She stopped short and sitting at the end of Castiel's bed, dressed in a pale green t-shirt and pyjama bottoms she looked very small. He gave her a reassuring smile and waited for her to continue. At long last she did. "Every summer my parents like to take me to Canada specifically to go swimming. There're loads of lakes over there and it's a great opportunity to observe aquatic shifters in action. It's why I first became interested in them." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, when I was nine, we were visiting a lake in Nova Scotia. It was pretty. Like a swimming hole for kids? But kind of murky. It didn't bother me though. I'd been swimming since before I could walk so I knew what I was doing. Or at least I thought I did."

She stared at Castiel's bedspread, memories he couldn't see glazing her eyes. Her voice was soft when she spoke. "I was quite far away. My parents could see me from where I was but they weren't close enough to hear when I shouted." Anna touched her ankle, seemingly without thought. "I was just playing. Treading water. When something brushed against my leg. I couldn't smell anything because it was underwater. I looked down and . . . a shadow passed beneath me. A huge shadow. It was getting bigger and bigger. Closer. I got scared and transformed but because I was in a swimsuit my legs tangled in the material and I couldn't escape. I was dragged under and that's when I saw it. A massive head of a snake. I was just a pup, so I was tiny, practically the size of its _eye. _There was nothing I could do. It came at me, jaws wide open and . . . I thought I was going to die but then I was pulled out of the lake by a man and his son sitting in a boat." She frowned. "I had nightmares for months after that. But . . . do you know what was worse?" Castiel mutely shook his head. "It wasn't an animal that tried to kill me, it was a person, someone who could rationalize, who knew right from wrong. Somehow, that made it scarier."

Castiel thought back to the boy by the river and wondered if he would have been attacked too if Dean hadn't been there to chase him away. (And kill him?) "Weresnakes often have trouble controlling their animal side. Sometimes even more so than werewolves," said Castiel though he knew it wasn't much consolation.

Anna twined her hands together in her lap. "Yeah," she sighed, "I know." Her pretty face twisted with guilt and uncertainty. She looked like she was prepared for a rebuke from Castiel when she said, "Don't think any less of me. And . . . I know it's awful but I was . . . _glad_ for just moment when I found out that boy had died. It scared me knowing that a snake shifter was out there." She shook her head, her red hair dancing. "I didn't like it. Does that make me a bad person?" whispered Anna.

"It isn't a crime to be afraid," said Castiel.

"I suppose . . ."

"But, Anna, how can you be so sure that the were who died was a snake shifter? How do you know he's the one who left that scale? You can't know for sure."

"I know it was him. The way he spoke to you. That's what weresnakes are like." She nodded. "That's what they're like."

Castiel was doubtful but he didn't want to convince Anna that she was wrong and have her awake all night with anxiety about the possibility of another weresnake out there, lurking in the forest. He had already resigned himself to a sleepless night. There was no need to bring Anna down too.

-\*/-


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm getting bored of this. I want to write some sex. Some hot nasty sex._

* * *

-\*/-

The rain had dissipated the next morning. Tentative sunshine was pushing through the clouds, catching on grass blades that danced in the cool breeze. Castiel and his friends were gathered in the square under the giant werewolf statue situated in the centre which was the only place dry enough for them all to sit down outside.

"_Not_ that I'm complaining," began Gabriel while dropping chocolate drops intended for dogs into his mouth—he figured they tasted better than ordinary chocolate. Castiel begged to differ.

"You always complain," said Balthazar.

"But why the day off?" said Gabriel as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Someone _died_, Gabe," said Madison who was sitting cross-legged on a step higher than Anna so she could braid her friend's hair.

"So he's dead. No one even knew who the guy was!"

"Your emanating so much sympathy. Really, it's charming," drawled Balthazar.

"I know it is. Why else would I volunteer to be a Grief Counsellor?"

"You're a _what_?" exclaimed Madison. "Grief Counselling? Are you shitting me?"

"Nope. I'm _amazing _at it too. If someone loses their goldfish or rat or—"

Castiel's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Gabriel, I really don't think—"

"Their mother, or whatever, I pat them on the back and tell them it's for the best." He lay on his side, propping up his head and closing his eyes to the small amount of sunlight. "I'm such a good person."

"Sure you are. How much are you getting paid?" asked Madison

"The only payment I need is the sheer pride I feel in knowing that I'm doing something worthwhile." He paused. "That and minimum wage, free biscuits and I get to miss an hour of Hunting."

"You're so noble," said Madison and Anna chuckled.

Just like the rest of the Academy, the square was alive with activity, bursting from the seams with students who, on any normal day, would have escaped the perimeter of the school in celebration of unexpected day off. There were packs of wolves sitting in the fields, hanging out under the shade of the trees and reporters lurking by the roadside, snatching stray students for interviews. Castiel accidentally caught the eye of an overeager looking camera man and immediately looked away and into the face of Chuck who was walking over to them.

"Hello," said Chuck with a huge yawn.

They all greeted him in unison.

"Don't you ever sleep?" said Madison.

"Not last night," said Chuck. His eyes were red raw and watery. "I had to go through all of the security footage taken from yesterday before the police confiscated it."

"Did you find anything?" asked Castiel, tummy writhing.

Chuck scratched his head. "Not really. We know Dean Winchester didn't do it. The guy was killed high up in a tree and whoever did it pushed the body out and it landed next to Dean, covering him in blood." He shrugged.

Dean was innocent. Castiel let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

"That's good news, Castiel," said Anna with a small smile.

"Is it?" said Balthazar. "Have we all forgotten that there's still a killer out there? Capable of removing a heart from a were?"

No, Castiel hadn't forgotten about that but it was a blip on the map in comparison to the confirmation of Dean's innocence. All he wanted at that moment was to see Dean.

-\*/-

As it turned out, Castiel didn't see Dean until late afternoon when the alpha came to find him in the library, sitting at a table with an array of books.

"You're the only guy I know that goes to the library on a day off."

Castiel jumped so violently at the sound of Dean's voice that he knocked his stack of books over and threw his student ID card at the poor omega sitting on an adjacent table. Wincing, Castiel apologised and took the offered card. When he wasn't feeling as flustered, he swallowed and said, "I like to read."

"I noticed," said Dean, dropping into the seat across from him. "So. . . thanks for waiting for me."

The omega looked up. Dean's face was disconcertingly neutral. Timidly, Castiel sniffed the air, relaxing a little when there was no scent of hot blooded rage. "I was tired," he explained.

"And you thought I did it," finished Dean.

"No—"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," said Castiel. "I didn't leave because I thought you were murderer, I left because you left me."

A frown smeared across Dean's handsome face; Castiel longed for the happy Dean, the smiling Dean. "Are you talking about when we up in the mountain?"

"Yes."

"Christ, you're such a girl," muttered Dean.

A flash of anger bubbled inside and Castiel's fangs lengthened. "I stayed with you for hours because I was worried you would hurt someone and what do you do? You insult me and then leave!"

"Put your fangs away, Cas, before you hurt yourself," said Dean derisively.

Castiel growled. "Leave me alone."

"Believe it or not, I didn't come here to chat."

"Then why did you come here?" snapped Castiel.

"The President wants to see us."

Castiel blinked. "Why?"

"Fuck knows. Come on."

-\*/-

Although Castiel was annoyed, there was some reassurance to be found in the way Dean confidently led the way to the President's office. The alpha didn't appear to be nervous like Castiel was. Rather than apprehensive, Dean seemed bored.

"How long do you think we're going to be in here for?" sighed Dean as he slumped into one of the waiting room chairs and put his feet up on the table.

Castiel didn't answer.

"What?" said Dean. "You ignoring me now?"

He was saved the necessity of having to answer by the wide mahogany door to the President's office opening with a soft click. A woman in her late twenties regarded them with a impartial gaze, her blue piercing eyes flitting to Dean and then Castiel. He resisted the urge to squirm. "Mr Winchester, Mr Novak, you can come in now."

Dean allowed Castiel to go first and they walked past the stern woman into the office where there were three men, the President, the detective in charge of the were's death and another man Castiel didn't recognise, behind a shiny black desk. The unknown woman took a seat too, removing a document from her briefcase and setting it on the table. All four eyed Castiel and Dean with a scrutiny he wasn't prepared for.

"Hello, Castiel, Dean," said the President pleasantly. "If you'd like to sit down. . . "

They did so, on the only two available chairs in front of the desk.

"This is Ms Katie Fate of the WCCSR bureau, Dr Cameron Gains, University of Pennsylvania and Detective Victor Henricksen who I believe you've already spoken to about the accident—"

"Homicide," corrected Henricksen.

"I apologise, _homicide,_" said the President, "which you were unfortunate enough to discover."

"Still don't know who did it then?" said Dean.

"The detective isn't allowed to divulge that kind of information."

"That means no," muttered Dean.

"However, that isn't why we requested to see you both," said the President, soldiering on. He threaded his fingers together and leaned forward slightly. "As we don't have a lot of time, I'll get right to the point. We have reason to believe that you, Castiel, have sparked _lupus corde _within Dean,_"_ Castiel inhaled sharply, "and therefore I am legally obliged to take necessary steps for the protection and well being of students and staff at Truman Academy."

Since the President first mentioned the WCCSR (Werewolf Citizen Cultural and Social Regulations bureau) Castiel had been suspicious. They didn't send in WCCSR agents at such short notice unless it was serious.

_Lupus corde_, also known as "wolf heart", was a condition the WCCSR had had a lot of issues with in the past. It affected less than five percent of the population of werewolves and was extremely hazardous. Put simply, it was the wolf soul, and not the _human,_ within an alpha making a claim on an omega. It was completely primal and instinctual and impossible to control. The animal side of an alpha werewolf would be exposed, simmering at the surface at all times, ready to explode should he or she feel their mate was in danger.

Murders, assaults and even genocides have been attributed to _lupus corde_. Cases have been thrown out of court because of the condition and rightly so. Just like an omega's "fever" an alpha would have no control over his or her own body because the animal, the wolf, inside had made a claim.

"Wolf heart?" said Dean. "You're joking, right? We've known each other for like _three _days."

"It's irrelevant how long you believe you have known each other, Mr Winchester. Your wolf sees Mr Novak as its mate and precautions need to be made," said Ms Fate.

"Like _what_? You know I've got nothing to do with the shit that happened yesterday so what's to discuss?" demanded Dean.

Detective Henricksen tilted his head, surveying Dean. "Do we?"

"What the fuck—"

"Mind you language, Dean!" said the President.

"Isn't it true Alastair Heyerdahl had an encounter with you and Mr Novak before his death?" enquired the detective.

"I've already explained this! And who the fuck is Alastair Heyerdak?"

"Dahl. He's the victim."

"Victim? That's debatable. He practically attacked Cas."

It surprised Castiel that despite Dean being angry with him, he was still protective. Was it a sign of lupus corde?

"So you're glad he's dead?" asked the Detective.

"Did I say that?"

"You insinuated."

"Did I f—"

The President interjected, "Can we please return to the matter at hand?" He sighed heavily. "The detective doesn't believe you're the culprit, Dean. You've been proven innocent. But we must address—"

"Whatever you think I've got, I don't, okay?" said Dean.

"Why don't you let us decide whether or not that's true, Mr Winchester?" said Ms Fate primly.

Dean's expression twisted into a scowl and, when it wasn't directed at Castiel, it was incredibly sexy. In the face of Dean's confidence, bad attitude and down-right disregard for authority, Castiel's inner wolf was virtually bending over for the alpha, ass in the air with a fuck-me-now stare.

To Castiel's mortification, his cock grew stiffer. He shifted in his seat, face burning up when everyone in the room inhaled and turned to look at the omega with raised brows. He glanced at Dean who was just as surprised.

The President cleared his throat, looking flustered. "Yes, well . . . Dr, uh, Dr—"

"Gains," supplied the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Dr Gains if you'd like to administer the exam?"

"Exam?" said Dean suspiciously.

"Just a few questions so I can better assess the extent of the lupus corde_," _said Dr Gains. "If you could tell me, Dean, when were you first interested in Castiel?"

"Interested in him," repeated Dean.

"Yes. You are sexually attracted to Mr Novak, are you not?"

Dean's jaw twitched. "Yes."

"When was the first time you felt that attraction?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean mumbled, "I don't know. A while ago."

In the corner, Ms Fate was taking furious notes.

"How long ago?" asked the doctor.

A tiny, barely there blush graced Dean's cheeks. "Dunno," he muttered. "Since the beginning."

"Since the start of school?"

Dean nodded imperceptibly. He must have felt Castiel's incredulous stare but the alpha didn't look at him, choosing instead to keep his eyes on the desk.

"So would I be right in saying it was. . .an attraction at first sight?" said the doctor.

Dean's eyes narrowed. He nodded.

"And what about you Castiel. Did you have a similar experience?" enquired Dr Gains.

"I—I, yes, I did," he croaked. Not once had Dean given him any indication throughout their time at the Academy together that he was remotely interested in Castiel. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it directly from Dean's mouth.

"How do you feel about Castiel, Dean?"

The alpha shrugged.

"Could you describe how you feel?"

"He's a pain in the ass," said Dean but the corner of his lips were turned up and Castiel found himself smiling too. "Annoys the shit out of me sometimes but. . . I like him," he said and his blush was getting deeper. Castiel suddenly wanted to comfort him, take Dean away from the office. He was clearly uncomfortable. It wasn't fair.

"Do you love him?"

"Jesus, it's been less than a week!" exclaimed Dean. "I've known Cas for a few days."

"Time isn't a factor in this equation, Dean," stated the doctor but he didn't push for an answer. "Have you had sex?"

"We're not even in a fucking ("Dean, language!") relationship!"

"It's irrelevant."

"Is it fuck!"

The President sighed.

It was Castiel's turn to blush. "Are all of the questions going to be this personal?" he asked.

"Answer the question, Mr Winchester," said Ms Fate.

"No," Dean growled.

"No, you haven't had sex or no, you won't answer the question?" she said with a neatly raised brow.

"No, we haven't had sex."

She noted his answer down.

"How many times in the last week have you felt out of control due to Castiel?"

"I don't _know_," groaned Dean.

"Estimate."

Dean let out a weighty breath. "Twenty to thirty?"

_Twenty to thirty?! _Was that _normal_ for an alpha? Twenty to thirty times Dean's wolf had taken over his body because of Castiel? They hadn't even seen each other that often.

"And how many of those instances were ignited by jealousy or protective instincts?"

"Seven or eight, I guess."

"How—"

"If I might," Ms Fate raised her pen, "interrupt."

"Of course," said the doctor.

"Castiel, have you ever given Dean your submission? Intentionally or . . . perhaps without your knowledge?"

Castiel thought back to his first Tracking lesson with Dean, how his animal side had urged him to submit to the alpha. He licked his lips. "Yes."

"Intentionally?"

"Yes."

"I see." She scribbled something onto the document. "Please continue."

"Dean, how would you feel if Castiel was in danger?" asked Dr Gains.

Dean huffed, "Angry?" He paused. "Scared."

"Would you transform?"

"Probably. Depends."

"On what?"

"If I need thumbs to help him," sniped Dean.

Castiel chuckled and they shared a look. There was an uninterrupted silence while Dr Gains and Ms Fate completed a form of some kind. Castiel tried to surreptitiously peek at what was being written but he was too far away.

"Now, one last little thing and we can leave it there," said Dr Gains. "Detective, if you would."

Detective Henricksen rose to his feet, eyes on Castiel.

"What're you doing?" demanded Dean.

"It's just a test," reassured the doctor. "Castiel if you could stand up too please?"

Castiel did as he was asked and Henricksen moved to stand before him.

"Dean, look at me," said the doctor. "Detective Henricksen is going to _pretend_ to hit Castiel. He will _not _hurt him, do you understand? He will not hurt him."

"What the fuck?!" growled Dean, standing up.

"Dean—"

"Dean, sit down," commanded the President. "It's a simple test. Castiel won't come to any harm. _Dean._ Sit down."

"Sir?" said Castiel hesitantly. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's perfectly safe," said the President.

"But—"

"It will confirm or refute Dean's condition. It's an authorised test," said Ms Fate. "Detective?"

"I really don't think—"

Detective Henricksen threw a punch and in the time it took for Castiel to automatically flinch, Dean snarled and the large sandy-blonde wolf bust out of his uniform and barrelled into Henricksen with enough force send them both crashing through the wall and into the waiting area.

Dean's bear-sized paws pinned the detective to the floor by the shoulders. His teeth were bared and he was growling down at Henricksen, saliva dripping from his fangs.

The detective's face was impassive. He remained remarkably still under the alpha as though he frequently had wolves threatening to rip his throat out.

"Well," said Ms Fate who was peering through the crumbling hole in the wall. She checked a box on her clipboard. "That answers that."

-\*/-


	8. Chapter 8

-\*/-

After the debacle in the President's office they were given a laborious explanation of what was going to be expected of them. For example, Castiel and Dean would have to wear a plain red rubber wristband, which was universally acknowledged as a lupus cordewarning, at all times. They were also obliged to tell family and friends of Dean's "condition" and to inform potential employers on job application forms.

Most of the rules Castiel thought were acceptable and was happy to abide by but there were some that seemed a tad irrational like, for instance, the penalty for flirting with someone else. If he flirted with another werewolf in Dean's presence, Castiel could be fined up to and including $1000. He certainly didn't plan on flirting with anyone—he couldn't flirt to save his life—but he thought it was ridiculous nonetheless. Remarkably, Castiel was allowed to date. As long as it wasn't in Dean's presence it was permitted but, again, Castiel didn't plan on dating either since he was still unequivocally smitten with Dean.

They both agreed to the terms, signed what needed to be signed and left the office. In the time it took them to get outside, Castiel's face had a fresh blush and he had no idea what to say to Dean. The questions they had been forced to answer, not to mention the fact that Dean's animal side apparently saw Castiel as its mate, had left embarrassment and awkwardness hanging in the air.

"I guess I should show you where my dorm is, huh?" said Dean, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Another stipulation: Castiel had to learn where Dean's dormitory was in the event of an emergency i.e. someone spoke badly of Castiel and Dean's wolf didn't like it and tried to eat the insulter. That would constitute as an emergency and Castiel would have to find Dean immediately and calm him down. Something he wasn't too keen on trying to do because he wasn't entirely comfortable with the amount of responsibility involved.

The alpha quarters were close to a bend in the river at the edge of the forest. Just like Castiel's, it was a pale building, almost white in the sunlight, and cordoned off on one side by tall grass. Silver water peeked out of the greenery catching the sunlight and sparkling prettily like melted diamonds. Perched in the shade, above the quietly flowing river was a colourful little bird, preening its already glossy feathers.

Castiel smiled at it as Dean unlocked a mud splattered door and held it open for him. They walked into the cool entryway of a staircase which would have mirrored the omega dormitories if it wasn't for the large, ten foot claw mark gouged into the wall.

"Alphas like to fight," commented Dean over his shoulder on the way upstairs.

"I noticed," replied Castiel, touching the deep grooves in the brickwork. "Do you fight?"

"Sometimes," said Dean with a wolfish grin. His quarters were on the first floor. There was no lock on the front door which was either a sign of confidence or stupidity; or did they qualify as the same thing? "I don't bother with real fights like some alphas do. I'm not here to make enemies."

"Alastair Heyerdahl would disagree."

"Yeah, well, he had what was coming to him," said Dean, chucking his keys down on the nearest table once they were inside. "Welcome to my humble abode."

To put it politely, Dean's dormitory was a shambles; there were t-shirts and boxers slung over the back of the sofa, beer bottles littered about the place, half eaten food strewn in takeout contains, a beer can mountain and a strange scent of peppermint, amongst other things, lingered in the air that Castiel couldn't place. Structurally, it was the same as Castiel's but that was where the similarities ended.

He turned around to find Dean leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at him with a contemplative look on his face.

Castiel fidgeted under his scrutiny. "Is something wrong?"

"No," replied Dean but his gaze said something else.

"What is it?" pressed Castiel.

"Doesn't it. . . bother you?" asked Dean.

"Doesn't what bother me?"

"The whole," sighing heavily, his fingers made air quotes, "wolf heart, thing."

"No. Not at all."

"You don't care about it?"

"No, I don't," insisted Castiel. "Why would it bother me?"

"Cas, I'm a fucking time bomb," said Dean, sitting down in the high stool at the counter. "Doesn't it freak you out? I could rip a guy's balls off for looking at you the wrong way. I could—kill someone. Doesn't that—" He forced a laugh. "Am I the only one who thinks it's just a little fucked up?"

Put like that it _did _seem unnerving but Castiel had faith that he could keep Dean in check. "I'll never put you in a position where your wolf feels like it has to protect me."

"You can't know that." Dean's voice was subdued, causing Castiel look a bit closer at what lay underneath and when he did so, it finally occurred to him what fears were hidden away in his green eyes.

"You won't kill anyone," said Castiel. "I'll make sure of it. I promise."

For just a moment Dean appeared vulnerable. He studied Castiel with that intense gaze. Some stares Dean gave were undeniably supernatural even when his wild side wasn't prominent. Perhaps it was his alpha status that gave his eyes a natural glint of power or maybe it was just the way he was. Whatever the reason, Castiel doubted anyone would have an easy time lying to Dean, not with a penetrating stare like that.

Castiel could almost see the moment Dean believed him. The intensity lifted and his eyes softened. There was a clichéd weakness in Castiel's legs. His head felt too light as if there was nothing inside it. It might as well have been empty for all the thoughts he wasn't producing.

Dean licked his lips, apparently unconscious of it, and Castiel stomach leapt. He looked away.

"So," said Dean eventually, clearing his throat. "How do you like the place?"

"It's not as grandiose as other alphas made it out to be," he admitted.

Dean laughed, tilting back with his elbows resting on the counter. "Yeah, well. . . we're a bunch of animals."

Castiel smiled somewhat relieved that the tension had ebbed though it was still there, stifling the room, sending his heart skipping. "Who else do you live with?"

"Hmmmm. . ." Dean dragged out the "mmm" to make it sound like lewd and Castiel had to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. Regardless, Castiel's cock responded to it, hardening despite his valiant effort to do otherwise. "Mike, Crowley, Adam and. . ." Dean inhaled. He closed his eyes and opened them, locking gazes with Castiel, on the exhale.

The omega's face was burning. He didn't know where to look. Wrapping his arms around himself he darted a glance at Dean who was appraising him with dark eyes.

"They're not here in case you were wondering. . ." said Dean.

If Castiel's face had been hot before, it was flaming now. His blush was so deep he was worried it would get stuck that way. "I-I wasn't wondering."

"No?" Dean slid off the chair and moved towards him. "Do you want to know what _I _was wondering?"

"I don't know," breathed Castiel as he backed away but Dean continued to close to gap between them. Due to the time of day, the dormitories were completely empty. There was no one in the vicinity, no one and nothing to listen to except Castiel's heavy breathing.

The alpha smirked, closing in. "Mmm, I think you do."

Castiel's back hit the wall. Each heavy beat of his heart pumped excitement and anxiety through his system. "I . . ." began Castiel shakily.

Dean's scent, his spicy intoxicating scent, enveloped him as the alpha's hips pressed against his own, the hot, hard length of Dean's cock painfully obvious, pulling a tiny gasp out of Castiel.

"I was wondering," whispered the alpha, "what your tight. . . pink. . . asshole would look like stretched around my dick."

Castiel's entire body flushed with heat. His erection was hard enough to ache and his ass slicker than it had ever been; even in heat.

"I was wondering what it'd look like," continued Dean, "while I fucked you, watching my cock slide in. . . and out." The alpha's breaths fell quicker, burning. "I want to know what you sound like when I fuck you."

_When I fuck you._

Castiel looked up at him. There were so many sides to Dean. So many layers. It was both confusing and exciting. Though he knew Dean would never admit it, he was passionate and it took Castiel's breath away. The wolf in Dean's eyes flickered like a flame in the wind. Castiel could sense his animal side was blurring with his human, bringing forth a little of the powerful predator that lay within.

The alpha leaned down then and kissed Castiel who melted like chocolate between warm fingers. His hands caught in the material of Dean's shirt as he accepted the alpha's attention. Lips on his jaw, his throat. The silky slide of his tongue up Castiel's neck and along his collar bone made him writhe.

"D-Dean," he gasped. Castiel could hardly breathe. He couldn't think. . .

Then door to the apartment swung open with a crash. "Bloody fucking hell, it reeks of sex in here."

Castiel scrambled out of Dean's embrace, tripping over his own feet and would have fallen face first onto the floor if Dean hadn't caught him around the waist and yanked backwards against his solid torso.

Given that Castiel was on the verge of coming (embarrassingly through the barest of interactions with Dean), it was safe to say he wasn't going to go into fever. He was therefore free to feel nothing but mortification at the sight of Dean's dormitory friends piling through the front door.

"Wasn't me," said a blonde who Castiel recognised as Adam from his Mating class.

"Of course it wasn't you. You couldn't pull a prostitute with a stack of cash and a promise of desert," said a dark haired boy, sliding out of his coat.

"What are you lot doing back?" demanded Dean. His arms were still wrapped around Castiel's waist, securing the omega in place. Castiel didn't know which was more distracting, Dean's cock against his ass or the muscles in his arms and chest.

The four friends caught sight of Dean and simultaneously grinned. "Winchester," said the dark haired boy. "Did the President have his way with you?"

"Something like that," said Dean.

Jo's eyes zeroed in on the red bracelets around Castiel's and Dean's wrists. "Oh, wow, and isn't that just the biggest I told you so since Crowley bet you couldn't eat a 14lbs of steak in under five minutes?"

"You still owe me for that," said the boy who Castiel assumed to be Crowley.

"Hey, I ate it didn't I?" said Dean.

"And you threw it up again too," said Jo. "Like I knew you would."

"Am I missing something? Who's the twink?" said a blonde alpha who, by the process of elimination, must have been Mike. Said alpha was chewing on a Snickers and naked from the waist up.

"Cas isn't a twink," said Dean. There was a warning in the alpha's voice that even Castiel heard and there must have been something in his expression too because the other weres glanced between each other nervously.

"Hey, no harm intended," said Mike and threw himself down on the sofa with perhaps too much nonchalance to be real.

"We brought pizza," said Jo. "And a movie. You in?"

"No, it's okay, I'll get some food on the square," said Dean. He squeezed Castiel and said next to his ear. "Do you want to come?"

The omega jolted. "I-I. . .you mean. . ."

"Not in that way," said Dean laughing.

"I knew that," muttered Castiel.

-\*/-

They walked down towards the square, arms brushing together with each step they took. Castiel wanted to hold Dean's hand but he was too nervous to try since the alpha hadn't initiated it. He knew Dean well enough to know that he wouldn't push Castiel away if he _did _try to hold his hand but he didn't want make things awkward. Given that the threat of fever was no longer hanging over his head, Castiel wanted to be. . . whatever Dean would allow him to be. What were they? Were they in a relationship now? Did Dean's kiss mean they were dating? Was Dean still angry with him? Did he like Castiel? What would happen next month when he was in heat again? Would Dean leave him alone? What if Dean got angry with him? What if they fell out again? What if. . .what if. . .

A steady throbbing in Castiel's temple made him squint and press his hand to it.

"So where do you want to- hey, are you okay?" asked Dean with a frown.

"I have a headache," replied Castiel.

Dean slipped his arm over Castiel's shoulders, drawing him in close to his body, and Castiel couldn't help shamelessly sinking into his warmth. "Do you want me to threaten the fucker for you?"

"Threaten it?"

"Yeah," said Dean seriously. "I'll chase it away. I'm a scary son of a bitch when I want to be."

"You do know a headache isn't something that can be chased away by growling, don't you?"

"I won't chase it away by growling. I'll chase it away by roaring!" He shrugged. "I'm bad ass like that."

"I can tell," replied Castiel, beating down the extraordinary smile that wanted to break free.

"Alright, food time. Where are we going? _Chicken Bling_ is open. Or we could go off campus?"

Castiel shook his head. "_Chicken Bling_ is fine. I've never been there before."

"You've _never _been?"

"No," said Castiel, then wondered if he should have lied and said he had. After all it was where the popular students hung out and Castiel's ignorance of it could be seen as dorky. However, if Dean wasn't aware of Castiel's dorky-ness by now then he probably never would be.

"They sell _pie,_ dude."

"Pie?"

"Pie," Dean said with a reverence equal to that of a resolute church-goer in the face of a god given miracle.

"Winchester!" A beta with a curious hairstyle came bounding up to them, waving a cell phone.

"Ash," Dean gave him a manly half hug/shoulder slap that Castiel could never have pulled off in a million years, "tell me you haven't been working on that thing today. I told you there was no hurry."

"Piece of piss, man. It's cool. Check it out." He leaned into Dean, close, to show him the cell phone and Castiel felt an irrational surge of jealousy. He tempered it and managed to keep his face neutral but he mustn't have been doing a very good job at keeping a lid on his emotions because Dean's eyes flickered from the screen of the phone to Castiel's face. Dean smirked and captured the omega's hand. "By the way, this is, Cas."

"Yeah, hey, man, I'm Ash," said the beta. He gave Castiel's shoulder a brief slap before turning back to Dean. "Tell Sam I've fixed his laptop too. He can pick it up later today if he wants. He knows what room I'm in doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"No problem," said Ash with a salute. "I gotta go. Text me if you have any more problems with the cell—" His attention switched to something over Dean's shoulder. "Hey, _Pamela, _where the fuck have you been hiding?! I'll catch you later," he said and darted away.

"Seriously?" said Dean, grinning at Castiel as he led him up the short steps to the fast food restaurant _Chicken Bling. _

Castiel looked at him blankly.

"You were jealous." Dean chuckled and pushed the heavy door open. "Your scent was off the scale, Cas. It was like you were trying to ward off half the school."

The omega could only blush.

They slid into a booth beside the window. Castiel's nose was working a mile a minute, inhaling all of the strange, new aromas he had never experienced before. If he was honest, Castiel had always been too shy to walk into a place like _Chicken Bling. _It was full of students he found intimidating but with Dean at his side, he felt safe, the wolf inside him felt safe, and he was able to freely experience the restaurant without worry.

Regardless of the cheap sounding name, _Chicken Bling _had style and was clearly built and designed for students. There weren't just booths and tables; there was a seating area near the back of the store with sofas and a television and high stools lining the wall. The music was modern though if he was asked Castiel wouldn't have had a clue what artist was playing. Behind the counter, the staff was dressed in the themed red and white chequered pattern with quite a silly looking cap and a _Chicken Bling _medallion around their necks. It was while Castiel was watching the employees that he noticed a familiar face behind the counter. He snorted, a wide grin escaping him.

"What?" said Dean, smiling at him from across the table.

When he turned back to the alpha, Castiel was distracted for just a moment by the waning sunlight bringing out the golden tones in Dean's hair. His eyes had crinkled at the corners from his growing smile.

What would Ms Fate have to say about her little interview bringing Castiel and Dean together rather than pulling them apart? It was thanks to the meeting and all that it had revealed that they were together at all. Although he had to wonder how long they would have been able to stay away from each other, given the things they had admitted to.

Dean chuckled and reached over the short space between them to nudge Castiel's mouth closed. The omega hadn't even realised it was open. "You're kind of gawking."

"I'm sorry, I . . ."

A shadow fell over them and Castiel looked up into the face of a very disgruntled looking Balthazar. "Let's hear it then. Let the jokes commence."

Castiel took note of his polished _Chicken Bling _medallion, his bright red cap complete with a grinning stuffed chicken and t-shirt and trousers and rolled his lips into his mouth, to keep from laughing.

Balthazar's eyes narrowed. "It's a part time job. I need it to get a car. You tell Gabriel and I'll stuff this," he raised the spatula in his hand, "so far up your backside you'll be able to flip burgers with your mouth."

"I don't mean to laugh, Balthazar—"

"Sure you don't." His attention fell on Dean. "No longer being accused of murder?"

Balthazar's tone was rude and although omegas didn't have to show alphas they didn't know respect, it wasn't wise to overtly taunt them. Castiel glanced at Dean and was both surprised and relieved to see that the alpha was completely unruffled.

"Nope. I think the cops like me," said Dean.

Balthazar raised a brow. "They wouldn't be the only ones. Castiel's been wanking over you since he first found out what his dick was for."

Castiel's mouth fell open.

"Do you know how many times I've had to hear Castiel _gasping_ out your name whenever he's in heat?" Balthazar grimaced.

"Really?" said Dean, leaning forward with interest. He was practically beaming. Castiel wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

"It's a good thing he's got you. I was beginning to worry his hands would fall off from overuse."

Castiel hid his face.

"Anyway," drawled Balthazar. "Duty calls."

He smelled Balthazar leave, waited for a minute or two and parted his fingers to peek at Dean who was _still _grinning.

"Don't laugh," mumbled Castiel.

He did anyway then gently pulled Castiel's hands away from his face. "Why're you embarrassed?" said Dean. "It's fucking _hot_."

Castiel sighed and let Dean play with his fingers. "This has been the most embarrassing day I've ever experienced."

"Relax, Cas. If it makes you feel any better, I've got myself off thinking of you more times than I can count."

Castiel's mouth dropped open again.

"Painted the shower wall and everything. Now, let's get some pie."

-\*/-


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hi, can those who prefer the old "alpha omega" stop sending me messages with requests for the original chapters, comparing this to the old one and/or telling me that they don't like the plot of this one please? It's depressing me. I've woven in as much of the old story as I could and if you don't like it, don't read it. Or better yet, write your own. And don't say you can't write because, evidently, I can't write either and I'm still telling stories. Phew, see? Look at that. I usually turn into an asshole when I'm defensive but that was polite. I'm proud. _

_This is for Jewel, who needed Cas and Dean to bang._

-\*/-

The sun had warmed the earth for a good long week, drying up the excess water fuelled by the recent thunderstorms and giving Castiel and Dean a chance to spend some time outside in the open. Castiel was sitting beside Dean, who was in his wolf form, under the shade of a tree on a bright Saturday afternoon while he worked through his homework. It was relaxing listening to his alpha's long breaths while he described the medicinal properties of lavender. Over the past week they had slotted together well but for reasons Castiel was oblivious to, Dean hadn't made a single attempt to go further than kissing him since they first became a couple. And they _were _a couple, Castiel was proud to say. Dean had said so himself. Not directly; he had referred to Castiel as "my boyfriend, Cas," to which the omega had practically puffed out his chest and flushed with pleasure.

Dean seemed to enjoy kissing him and when he did, Castiel could smell (and feel) how enthusiastic he was but it never went further than that and Castiel wanted to know why. Unfortunately, "why won't you fuck me?" wasn't a question he felt he could easily broach.

Dean rolled onto his side, stretching his long legs out, and Castiel absently stroked over his ribs.

Maybe Dean was just being polite, he pondered idly, tapping his pen to his lips. Maybe he was waiting for Castiel to make a move in which case he would be waiting a long time because Castiel was far too shy to initiate sex. If he did nothing at all, there was a chance Dean would get fed up of waiting and throw etiquette out of the window and finally fuck him. Not a bad plan but Castiel didn't want to _wait _that long. He wanted Dean and he was getting sick of inconvenient erections popping up in the middle of class every time an erotic fantasy that had yet to be fulfilled blossomed in his mind.

The strong smell of an omega's heat coaxed Castiel out of his reverie. Dean's head shot up, nose twitching. Castiel didn't have to time to feel jealous before Sam Winchester came into view, walking down the forest path towards them.

"Do you have a death wish?" said Dean, now human and completely naked.

Nudity was a necessity at Truman but only since Castiel had started his relationship with Dean did the alpha's nakedness start to excite him. It was as though his point of view had altered. Before, when Dean's body was on show, all Castiel saw nature but now he saw sex, skin that he could touch and kiss and a dick he wanted to suck. If only he could initiate it.

Dean was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, and Castiel stared openly at the fluid shape of his form, laid out for the whole world to see, all that glorious sun-kissed skin, and what made it all the sweeter was that it Castiel's to have. His attention drifted below Dean's navel to his big soft cock and he inwardly groaned.

Castiel's admiration didn't go unnoticed. Dean slanted a look at him and grinned. He had been naked so often over the past week that Castiel's reaction must have been anticipated. The alpha squeezed the back of Castiel's neck, stroking the short hairs there. The soft touch sent shivers racing down his spine.

"None of the suppressors I bought are working," whined Sam. He palmed his obvious erection, causing Dean to scowl.

"Dude! That's gross! Don't do that around me."

"It's not my fault!"

"Is this your first heat?" enquired Castiel.

Sam nodded. "And the alphas won't leave me alone."

"Tell them I'll tear them limb from limb if they touch you," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you know the frigus plant? It has an orange stem," said Castiel.

"Yeah, that stuff growing by the cafeteria?"

"That's it. If you cut that up, brew it and drink it, it will reduce the burn. It should also give the suppressors a chance to work."

"Really?" said Sam, eyes lighting up. "That's great. I'll have to try it."

"The first heat is always the worst but it will get better," promised Castiel.

"Look at you, Mr Herbalist," said Dean. He sat up and pulled Castiel in between his open legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiel supposed it was the omega in him that had him warming with pride at Dean's praise.

Dropping to the floor, Sam pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoody. "Detective Henricksen is still around."

"So?" said Dean and nipped Castiel's ear, hard enough to sting.

"Does he still think it was you?" said Sam.

Dean huffed. "No. I already told you he's got nothing on me."

"Then he must think it's someone at the academy."

"Why do you give a crap? Your big bro isn't going to spend life in jail for a crime he didn't commit, be happy," said Dean with a shrug then bowed his head to kiss the line of Castiel's throat.

Sam was incredulous. "Dean, there's still a murderer out there! One that can rip out a were's heart and mask their scent!"

"Yeah and whoever it was, he or she did me a favour."

"Dean," chastised Castiel though it was hard to put any note of rebuke in his voice while the alpha was mouthing his neck.

"What?" said Dean. "Just because someone dies doesn't mean they're automatically redeemed for all the shit they did while they were alive."

"I think it does," said Castiel. "Death can be. . ._is _forgiving."

"Whatever. He deserved what he got."

Dean's dismissal of the were's death probably had a lot to do with lupus corde. His wolf would be comfortable with the knowledge that a potential threat to Castiel had been eliminated.

Sam sighed. "I'm going to ask around. See if I can find anything out. I want to know how it's even possible to mask a scent."

"Why bother?" Dean called as his brother walked away.

"Because you practically witnessed the murder, Dean!" exclaimed Sam. "You could be next!"

Castiel didn't have to turn around to know that the alpha was rolling his eyes.

"He's paranoid," muttered Dean.

"He cares about you."

"Still paranoid."

Castiel threaded his fingers through the hands that had crept up his t-shirt and were resting on his belly. "There's still a weresnake out there. . ." said Castiel. "A big one too."

"Don't worry. You've got me. Nothing'll hurt you while I'm around."

"I wasn't worried about me."

Dean laughed. "Are you serious? Cas, I'm—"

"Hi, Dean."

A beautiful omega — slender, large breasts, toned muscles, dark hair and eyes — stood naked before them, one hand on her hip. She had approached without Dean or Castiel being aware of it which meant she was either very well trained or a natural at stalking prey.

"Hey! Lisa, wow. How're you? What're you doing here?" His boyfriend sounded flustered. Castiel glared at her.

"Just visiting friends. It's Amy's birthday tomorrow so they're throwing her a party and I said I would. . ." Her eyes flitted to Castiel who was making no attempt to hide his dislike. "And I said I would go," she finished. There was more than a little scent of attraction coming from her. It was sweet and pretty in a way that Castiel's wasn't.

Without his consent, he pulled back his lip and growled, a steady rumble emitting from deep in his throat.

Her eyebrows rose. Unfortunately, there was no fear in her expression.

"Cas?" Dean squeezed his waist but Castiel's eyes were fixed on the female omega. He didn't like her. She needed to leave.

"Cas, come on, Lisa's just a friend."

Castiel didn't miss the blatant disappointment in the female's eyes. As a result his fangs lengthened and his growl turned nasty. _Leave!_

When he snapped at her, she finally backed off. "Okay, okay! I'll go. I didn't mean to cause a problem."

"Sorry," said Dean, restraining Castiel. "Cas is just a bit, uh, protective."

Jealous would be a more prudent word.

"It's okay. We'll catch up another time."

Only when she had disappeared from Castiel's sight did he relax, sinking back into Dean's arms.

"Christ, Cas," said Dean, laughing. "It's only Lisa."

"She's attracted to you," he growled.

"Yeah, I know, and it was awkward but you didn't have to bring out the puppy growl."

Castiel twisted around to look at him, scandalised. "My growl isn't puppyish!"

"It is a bit," said Dean grinning. "It's cute."

"It wasn't supposed to be cute," mumbled Castiel. It was supposed to scare Lisa into never returning to Truman Academy again but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Have you done with that shit yet?"

"You mean the homework for Horticulture that you have yet to start?"

"Yeah, because I was thinking we could go for a drive."

-\*/-

If Castiel had to pick a car for Dean Winchester then the Impala would be it. Everything about it reminded him of Dean. The beauty of it, the speed, the power. The smell of leather. It was gorgeous. A mechanical version of him. Even the roar of the engine shared characteristics with Dean's wolf.

They drove away from the academy along a narrow road which spiralled down to the valley. Sunlight set the tops of the trees aglow with a fiery resonance that spread out across the landscape in a gradient of orange, yellow and red hues. At Castiel's request, Dean parked the car on a dirt path overlooking the land, just as the sun was falling past the horizon.

They were truly alone. Many miles away from anyone and anything. The freedom lifted Castiel's heart and no doubt Dean's too. Wolves weren't meant to be contained. Having your soul shackled to an animal whose nature was to roam free was difficult to deal with in a cramped setting. Truman Academy had a great deal of quality things but it was the space it gave its students that made it one of the best educational institutions for werewolves in the world.

"Pretty awesome view," said Dean, leaning against the front of the Impala. The sunset was bathing his face in a warm orange glow, highlighting the greens in his irises and the golden tones in his hair. He was stunning. Castiel felt a sharp tug of want in his tummy just looking at him and his mind drifted to the same thing it had been preoccupied with all week. He wanted Dean to fuck him. He was horny and frustrated. He couldn't handle being around Dean and not having him the way he wanted. Surely Castiel wasn't the only person feeling the overwhelming tension? But how could he bring the subject up without humiliating himself?

Castiel chewed his lip. The situation was-

"What're you thinking so hard about?" said Dean, unexpectedly grabbing Castiel's ass, lifting him up and planting him on the hood of the Impala. Dean stood between his legs, back to the sunset, rubbing his large hands up and down the omega's thighs. "What's up?" he murmured and skimmed his nose just under Castiel's jaw. "You've got that look again."

"Nothing," breathed Castiel. He was already hard but he had an erection so often around Dean that the alpha had to have been used to it.

"Yeah there is. Don't think I haven't noticed you staring off into the distance. Scrunching up your face like you just sucked on a lemon."

Castiel squinted.

"Yeah, that's it," said Dean, chuckling. He kissed him briefly. "So, what's wrong? What're you thinking about?"

He looked into Dean's eyes, feeling foolish. Why did he have to have such a difficult time asking for what he wanted? He had to tell Dean though, not just because he wanted sex but because his next heat would be torturous without it. Taking a deep breath, Castiel dropped his gaze to his hands as he said, "I wanted to. . . to know why . . ." He licked his lips. "We haven't. . . had sex. Yet."

A pregnant silence passed. Castiel didn't look up.

"I thought you'd want to take it slow."

"I don't want it slow," said Castiel quickly, catching Dean's eyes.

A measured, sexy smile tilted Dean's lips. "You don't want it slow?"

There was a second to wonder whether he was hinting at something else when Dean yanked Castiel's legs sharply, sending him sprawling backwards on the hood of the Impala. Breathing hard from shock, Castiel stared up at the alpha. His back had hit the car with a hollow thud and somewhere in the corners of his mind, Castiel was worried he had dented it. Dean, however, didn't look the slightest bit concerned. "So if you don't want it slow. . .you must want it hard."

Castiel didn't answer. He couldn't. His voice had disappeared.

Dean's hands slid up Castiel's thighs, over his erection and under his shirt. The scents coming from Dean, his lust, his strength, his alpha status, it drove Castiel's wolf wild.

"I didn't know you wanted it so badly," said Dean and Castiel jolted as his fingers grazed his nipples, rubbing, pressing harder and finally squeezing the sensitive nubs. "If you want something from me, Cas, you only have to ask."

Dean continued to play with his nipples and each squeeze and stroke and scratch seemed to shoot straight to Castiel's cock. He leaned down then and Castiel wriggled helplessly as the alpha's tongue massaged the sensitive skin. He nipped and pulled the nipple with his teeth and Castiel's hands jumped to Dean's hair.

"D-Dean. . ."

Dean lifted his head, looking down at him with dark eyes. He kissed him slow but firm and Castiel could feel the possessiveness behind it, the intention.

"What do you want, Cas?" he asked, pressing the heel of his hand to Castiel's dick.

The omega whimpered.

"Tell me. What do you want?"

"I. . ." Castiel exhaled shakily. "I want you. . .I want. . . you to fuck me," he whispered.

"That's good." Dean flipped Castiel over onto his stomach, his toes were barely touching the ground, and pressed him into the hood of the Impala with his solid chest. "Because I want to fuck you too," he said into Castiel's ear.

With just a flick of his wrist Dean undid Castiel's jeans, dropping them down to his ankles. The wind brushed by his overheated flesh and Castiel suddenly remembered that they were out in open. There wasn't a single tree to shelter them from the eyes of travellers. Any worries he had about being seen suddenly demolished though when Dean pushed a finger into him.

"Fuck, you're tight," said Dean, adding another digit to the omega's undoubtedly slick ass.

Castiel gasped. His hands scrambled for purchase on the hood of the car, his sweaty palms skating across the surface. There was no need to finger him open like Dean would have to a male beta, because Castiel was an omega. But Dean seemed to like it anyway and so did Castiel. The push of Dean's fingers breeching him was an overload of sensations. In the past, especially in heat, Castiel had fucked himself on his fingers before and had used a variety of objects to create that burn and stretch that only an alpha's dick could provide. He had wanted Dean for so long that he ached; he was in pain with the need for more.

Dean slipped another finger inside, Castiel cried out, pushing towards the intrusion, wanting to feel more but the alpha placed a hand on his back. "Relax, I just want to feel you. You're so wet."

Already Castiel's orgasm was drawing closer. His balls felt heavy with the need to come and, as if Dean sensed it, he gripped Castiel's dick, squeezing the base, and said, "Don't come."

Relentlessly, Dean's fingers slid in and out, crooking just enough to leave Castiel gasping. He pushed in deep and pulled out slow.

"Dean! Please," begged Castiel.

At long last Castiel heard a zipper slide and the realisation of what was about to happen hit him. If Dean's hand still hadn't been wrapped around Castiel's dick he would have come then and there.

For a long moment, Castiel felt and heard nothing except Dean's and his own heavy breaths and then, "Listen, Cas," said Dean gruffly. His voice sounded strangely serious and Castiel looked over his shoulder in search of his alpha's face. Dean's irises were glowing. In his gaze was an even mix of wolf and human, battling it out for dominance. "I want you bad, really bad, and. . . And I don't know if it's the wolf heart crap or. . .something else but I'm not sure I can hold back so. . .tell me if you want me to stop, make sure you tell me, okay?"

Castiel could do no more than nod. Dean wasn't the only one who was having trouble controlling his wolf side. Castiel felt himself receding too to make way for the omega, the desperately submissive part of him.

Without another word, Dean's hands moved to grip Castiel's hips, he inched forward and the blunt tip of Dean's cock breached him, pushed past the tight ring of muscle. It was big, much bigger than the slide of three fingers, and Castiel immediately pushed back onto it, stretching, and they groaned together as Dean bottomed out.

"Fuck, oh, god, you feel. . .oh, fuck. . ." breathed Dean.

With an achingly slow drag, he pulled out and slammed back in, hard enough to shove Castiel up the hood of the Impala.

"Christ," whispered Dean. He sounded on edge, a mix of disbelief and incredulity in his voice. When he pushed in again, Castiel's lips parted on a moan.

Dean snapped his hips again and began to move in earnest until he was fucking into Castiel hard enough to push the breath out of his lungs. He realised Dean had been completely serious about the strength he was putting in to fucking Castiel. It was bruising and one step on the side of painful but Dean didn't stop and Castiel didn't ask him to.

Dean's hands were like a vice on Castiel's hips, holding him in place, unrelenting, forcing him to take what Dean had to give. The sensations screaming through his body were too overwhelming to focus on any particular aspect. He could feel every inch of Dean's cock as it slammed into his prostate, the slap of his hips and balls.

The only thing Castiel could do was focus on not coming. He was on a knife edge. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, as the alpha pounded into him.

The sounds Dean made grew steadily less human until he was growling at Castiel's neck, nosing at it. Automatically Castiel tilted his head and allowed the alpha to mouth the join between his shoulder and throat. He was vaguely aware of the slickness of Dean's tongue, the graze of his teeth. He should have known what was coming, how little control Dean had, but Castiel couldn't form a single thought. When the bite happened and Dean sank his canines into Castiel's throat, the puncture of his skin sent him into an orgasm so strong, he screamed, fingers digging into the suddenly pliable metal of the car. Dean yelled too, hips stuttering. He slammed into him one more time and Castiel felt him come, pulsing deep inside.

The twisted metal of the car was scratchy under Castiel's damp forehead but was too exhausted to move.

"Ah, shit," groaned Dean as he pulled out.

Castiel looked up at his alpha's face and then down at the Impala which had two sets of claw marks gouged into the previously flawless body.

"I—I'm sorry, Dean. It was an accident," said Castiel. "I'll pay for it to be fixed."

Dean grimaced. "I wasn't talking about the car." His eyes dropped below Castiel's chin.

"What. . ." Something warm trickled from his throat. Castiel's hand jumped to it and when he looked down at his bloodied fingers, his stomach flipped. "It didn't heal."

"That's because I've fucking marked you," said Dean. "I've fucking _marked _you. Goddamit!"

-\*/-


	10. Chapter 10

\*/

The Nurse's office smelled of disinfectant, printer ink and medicines of all kinds. They mixed together to create a nose-scrunching perfume that made Castiel's eyes water. He was sitting beside Dean in the cold seating area, hands clasped together between his thighs as they waited for the blonde receptionist, Kelly, to tell them they could see the nurse. According to the clock above the door it was twelve minutes past eleven. At night.

Dean had insisted on going to the late nurse about Castiel's bite wound before they did anything else, like sleep. He had driven like a mad man through the tree shrouded roads, muttering curse words to himself. Castiel hadn't uttered a sound. Not since Dean had barked at him to get into the Impala.

Castiel peeked up at him now. Took note of the angry set of his mouth, the twitch in his jaw, his tense shoulders. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Marking an omega wasn't a terrible thing. Granted, it couldn't be undone but it was only a problem for the omega who would have trouble finding another mate if the relationship ended. Alphas weren't keen on accepting a marked were because the scar could never be removed. It was like a brand. An alpha's "I was here" stamp. Some alpha's liked to try and mark as many omegas as they could just for the ego trip. The slang term for such alphas was "cowmen" or, in some instances, "rustlers".

"The nurse will see you now," said the young receptionist with a huge yawn tacked on the end.

"Come on," said Dean, taking Castiel by the hand and dragging him into the nurse's office.

Nurse McClellan smiled politely as they entered but it soon disappeared when her eyes landed on the blood still seeping from the bite on Castiel's neck. She sighed. "Take a seat," she said and retrieved a hand full of bandages and antiseptic wipes from the cabinet behind her and dropped them on the table. Then she snapped on a pair of white gloves, rolling towards Castiel on the wheeled chair she was perched upon. "Take your shirt off so I can have a look."

With a quick glance at Dean, Castiel did as she asked. Once it was off he scrunched the t-shirt up in his hands just to have something to do. It was cold and awkward and Castiel just wanted to wrap himself up in Dean's arms.

"All right. . . " McClellan's probing hands on his throat were gentle but Castiel still had the urge to move away from her. "It's a clean, deep, mating mark. . . I take it this was during intercourse?"

No one answered, though, apparently, she didn't expect one. With three or four wipes, she cleaned up the blood gently and applied a thin layer of a horrible smelling cream. Castiel's resulting snort made her smile. "That should take about a week to heal fully. The scar should be completely white after the healing is complete. If it isn't or you have any questions make sure you come back."

"Thank—"

"Can't you get rid of it?" interrupted Dean. "Is there anything you can give him that'll make it heal fast?"

The nurse raised her brow as she wiped away the excess blood from Castiel's chest. "You _do _know what a mark is, don't you?"

"Obviously!" said Dean. "Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?"

Castiel eyebrows knitted together. He kept his gaze on the floor. Dean was really angry.

"Okay, firstly, you can lower the volume," said the nurse. "Or you can leave. It's your choice. Secondly, this is a problem _you _created. You bit him and now he's going to have to wear _your_ mark for the rest of his life. Rather than shouting at me, I'd give him an apology because you certainly owe him one."

Dean made an exasperated sound. "Can't you stitch it up?"

"Yes, but it will still scar."

"What about—"

"Mr Winchester," interrupted the nurse. "This. Is. A. Mark. An alpha mark. It cannot be undone, removed, tattooed over, cut out, stitched up or altered so take a good long look at your handy work, because it's there to stay whether you like it or not."

\*/

Dean kicked the door open as they left the office. It bounced onto the stone wall and swung back into place with a heavy thud. A freshly bandaged Castiel followed after him outside, into the night air that washed over him, removing the unpleasant scents of the nurse's office. He was a little confused when Dean started to march towards the forest instead of the dormitories which were in the opposite direction.

"Dean?" called Castiel, panting to match the alpha's long strides. "Where are you going?"

"For a run."

"But. . . it's late."

"I don't care."

"I'll come with you."

"No."

"What if—"

Dean spun around so quickly, Castiel balked. "Go back to your dorm," said the alpha. He was staring, without blinking, into the omega's wide eyes. Clearly, it was an order. Dean had never given Castiel, or anyone else to his knowledge, a direct order. He wasn't the type of person to throw his alpha status around and Castiel wasn't going to allow him to start now.

"No."

The alpha's eyes flashed. "What?"

"I-I said no, Dean. You're angry. You're pushing me away. I can see that. . . I-I don't really know _why_—"

"You don't know why?! Cas, I've _marked _you!" said Dean, throwing his hands out.

"I'm aware of that," said Castiel slowly.

"I've marked you. I've got freaking _wolf heart_!"

"I know."

"I've tied you to me in every possible way!"

"Yes."

"You'll never be able to escape me. I've fucking branded you, Cas! How can you be okay with that?"

The air was still. There was no wind to speak of or sounds to be heard. Behind Dean the line of trees gazed, dark and foreboding, into the emptiness of the night. Castiel could see his breath swirling in faint puffs before his eyes but whether it was because his body temperature had risen or the air had grown cold, he couldn't tell.

"I don't know," he said eventually.

"You don't know?!"

"I don't know," said Castiel, louder this time, his breathing heavier. "I don't know why. I just. . .I just want to be with you. Ever since I first saw you, Dean, I've wanted you. I have to be with you. I. . .have to be with you," he said helplessly. "That's all I know."

He had no idea what Dean wanted him to say or what reason the alpha thought was good enough, Castiel only knew what he felt but even that was hard to put into words. Dean stared at him, the fear infused anger beginning to seep away from his solid frame. His eyes softened notably as he said, "How does that feel?"

"I don't understand. . ."

"How does it feel knowing I can say and do anything to you and you'd still want me?" said Dean. He seemed to cringe internally as he said it. Outwardly, there were no immediate signs of it. There was something in the set of his mouth though and the shape of his eyes that made Castiel think Dean hated himself for saying it.

Castiel, however, thought it was a valid question. Valid and true. He deliberated for a moment. Only one word came to mind. "Vulnerable."

His answer didn't surprise Dean. Despite that, Castiel had the distinct impression he had answered incorrectly, like Dean had been hoping for something else. Denial? Rejection? Anger? Dean was as complex as Castiel was simple. There was no need to look too deeply into Castiel. He was honest, his thoughts and feelings, should someone want to find them, were easily accessible. The waters of his mind were clear and calm. Dean on the other hand was a bank vault. A myriad of tunnels and dead ends. If Castiel's mind was a transparent lake, Dean's was an ocean deep enough to hide the world. He was a combination lock and Castiel had to guess the code. It was both frustrating and fascinating. The only advantage Castiel had was the ability to read Dean's emotions and combine it with the things he said. It would take time to truly understand Dean but it was time he wanted to give.

"Cas. . . The bite. The shitty things I've said. The wolf heart crap. . . If I could take it all back. . ." He rubbed his neck, looking rather small for an alpha, and it endeared Castiel, made him smile. "I guess, what I'm saying is. . ."

"You're sorry," supplied Castiel.

Dean sighed. His hands rose to cup the omega's face. Warm palms against his cool cheeks. "I'll make it up to you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I do," muttered Dean, pressing his lips to Castiel's forehead.

It was there, while he was wrapped in the warmth of Dean's arms that he felt the flutter of something else. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. There was unease in his stomach.

He was being watched.

Castiel extricated himself from Dean, put a hand on his chest to quiet the alpha's protests and cocked his head, listening.

"What is it?" asked Dean in spite of Castiel's "shh".

"I can't hear anything," said Castiel. He sniffed for scents and only retrieved the norm: Dean, grass, the trees, the fruit hanging from them. . .

"Yeah, it's night. There isn't much going on."

"No," whispered Castiel. He gazed into the trees, black shadows swallowing up most of the land, with the unwelcome feeling that someone was staring right back. "I can't hear any insects." There was always a chorus of insects when night fell. Why hadn't Castiel noticed earlier?

Dean's confusion transformed into suspicion then concern. "Let's go."

They walked back to Castiel's dormitory swiftly. All the while Dean's eyes darted about, his nostrils flaring. What disturbed Castiel more than anything else was the inability to smell whatever it was that was out there. To a werewolf, a creature that relied on its sense of smell, it was unnerving.

Once they reached Castiel's door, Dean gave him a kiss and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" said Castiel, snatching his arm.

"Uh. . . to bed?" replied Dean.

"But there's something out there."

Dean gave him a look. "Cas, I think I'll be all right walking home alone."

"Can't you stay here?"

"My dorm is like. . . two feet away."

"It's across the other side of the school!"

"Yeah. Two. . . feet."

"Dean, please?"

The alpha chuckled. "Hey, if it makes you feel better." He stepped inside, nudging the door closed with his foot, and hooked his arm around Castiel's waist. "It's not like it's a chore anyway," he said. They were sharing breaths and heat. Dean could support Castiel's whole weight with one arm around his waist, their bodies pressed together from chest to thigh. Castiel's toes were only just touching the floor.

"I can feel your heartbeat," said Dean. He paused while the omega's heart continued to thump against the wall of his ribs. "It's fast. Is that because you're scared about whatever's out there or. . ."

"No."

A flicker of a surprise. "No?" And then a smirk. Dean's hands found Castiel's ass. He squeezed and lifted the omega off the floor as easily as if he were made of nothing. Castiel automatically wrapped his legs around Dean's tapered waist and his arms around his neck. Although he had moved without hesitation it was still all new territory for Castiel and he was nervous because of it; the anticipation made his palms sweat much like it had only a few hours before.

As Dean looked at Castiel, and Castiel looked back, he noticed the smile on Dean's face was different. It had altered from the traditional Winchester smirk to a gentle smile that held affection and, Castiel was probably wrong because he couldn't tell for certain, admiration.

"You're mine, aren't you, baby?" said Dean.

Castiel's chest felt tight as he replied, "Always," and kissed him deep.

\*/


	11. Chapter 11

\*/

"Shh! Be quiet."

"I _am _being quiet."

"No you're not. You're breathing too loud."

"And you're talking!"

"Shh!"

"You started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Shush, before I spank you."

"You can't slap my buttocks in this position."

"Did you just say buttocks?!"

"Yes."

"Oh, man. . ." Dean laughed into Castiel's sweat damp neck. He was moving his hips as silently as he could, lighting up Castiel's insides with the silky hardness of his cock. It had started out as quite a sensual, heated experience but had devolved into inexplicable giggles and corny jokes after Castiel had told him to keep the noise down because the rest of his dormitory friends were sleeping. Dean had then decided to make ridiculous sex noises, groans and moans, to which Castiel had retaliated by twisting the alpha's nipples.

Dean's answering yelp and flail would eternally stay in Castiel's memories as one of the most comical things he had ever seen.

They were in Castiel's bed, comforter in a pile on the floor, pillow somewhere by the window. Castiel's legs were over Dean's shoulders as the alpha rocked his hips.

"Your face is pink," whispered Dean.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what colour would you prefer?" hissed Castiel.

Dean laughed a little hysterically and Castiel couldn't help joining in. Caught up in the pleasures of sex it was easy to feel giddy. "I was _going _to say it was fucking cute!"

"You're not supposed to be talking!"

"Oh my god, fine, look, no talking. Quiet as a fucking mouse." A pause. "A mouse with a huge fucking dick."

"Dean!"

"That's it, baby, say my name."

They burst into another fit of laughter, clinging to each other while they shook with it.

A loud banging in the room adjacent to Castiel's made them stop. "Will you two hurry up and come? I'm trying to sleep!" said a muffled, disgruntled voice from the other side of the wall.

"Sorry Balthazar!" called Castiel and they snorted into each other's shoulders.

\*/

"_You hunted me down. . . like a wolf, a predator. I felt like a deer in love lights. . ."_

"Are you singing to me?" murmured Dean without opening his eyes.

Castiel was curled on his side, staring at the alpha's relaxed face. Sunday morning light lay softly on Dean's body and emphasised the glittery gold flecks in his hair, his long eyelashes, his smooth untarnished skin. "No," replied Castiel. He stroked a finger over Dean's plush bottom lip.

"Such a girl," said Dean twitching his nose when Castiel caressed it.

"I'd try to man up but you seem to like me just as I am."

"I do."

The finger tracing Dean's lips moved lower, over his jaw, past his Adam's apple, over his collar bone and circled the delicate skin of his nipple. It grew hard under Castiel's attention. He played with it.

"You horny again?" muttered Dean.

Instead of answering Castiel's hand slipped under the thin sheet carelessly slung over Dean's lower body and stroked the alpha's half-hard cock.

Dean inhaled sharply, eyes blinking open, as Castiel squeezed and rubbed. "'s early," his boyfriend slurred.

Castiel didn't answer. He slowly massaged Dean's balls, pulling gently and pressing behind them, into that sensitive place that made Dean's dick twitch.

"Mmmm," Dean sighed. "C'mere, baby." He kissed Castiel short and hot before rolling him over onto his side, his back flush with Dean's chest. The alpha gripped Castiel's erection while he kissed the bandage on his neck and licked his shoulder, that long hard dick pressing between the omega's slippery cheeks.

Lifting his hips, Castiel pushed down on his alpha's cock, allowing it to sink deep into his ass. Dean groaned into Castiel's hair. "Feels so good," he murmured. Lazily, Dean started to fuck him, blood rushed close to the surface, hearts raced, their bodies entwined. He could feel the powerful thump of Dean's pulse at his back and for some reason it sent another wave of heat through him.

Dean's coarse palm jerked Castiel's cock in time with each thrust of his hips.

Castiel's fingers curled in the fabric of his pillowcase and when his climax hit him he gasped into it. Dean came moments later with a drawn out moan that was too loud in the silence of the room.

Rolling over again, Castiel laid his palm flat on Dean's chest. The quickened beat of the alpha's pulse drummed into his hand. Castiel could feel it through his fingers. It travelled up his wrist, inside his arm, reaching his own heart, combining the two rhythms like an organic duet. He took one last long look at his boyfriend before he closed his eyes and slept the day away.

\*/

Castiel should have known how quickly he would fall for Dean. Perhaps he had always been in love with him, long before they had even spoken to one another. He didn't like to throw the word love around so easily but nothing else matched for what he felt. "Crush" was nowhere near sufficient and "like" didn't sound powerful enough. It didn't equal the ache he felt in his chest whenever Dean looked at him. He wanted to be with him always. If it was up to Castiel he would be permanently at Dean's side. Forever. An admission he kept close to himself since Dean was still struggling with the mark on Castiel's throat and would most likely slip into shock and/or begin hyperventilating at the mention of "forever."

Consequently, Castiel kept it light. He didn't mention words like "forever" and "love" and if, sometimes, he felt as though his heart was going to burst if he didn't show Dean at least some sign of his affection, Castiel expressed how he felt without words, with his eyes, with gentle touches. He had no idea if Dean understood, but he hoped he did.

"If you couldn't be a werewolf what would you be?"

"But I _am _werewolf," said Castiel, watching Dean curiously as the alpha took a big bite out of a sandwich with more fillings than Castiel would know what to do with. His own breakfast, a half eaten piece of toast, was sitting on his plate, napkin folded next to it.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know," he said around a mouthful. "You know what I mean."

He thought about it. "I suppose I'd be human," replied Castiel.

"_Human_?!" exclaimed Dean. "Dude! You'd give up being a were? The super fast healing? The extra senses?" He leaned forward and winked. "The self-lube. You'd give that up? That's crazy."

"I'd also be giving up the animal instincts, my omega status and all the dangers that came with being a predator near the top of a food chain," reasoned Castiel.

"All right," Dean bobbed his head. "You've got a point. Still wouldn't give it up though. I love being a werewolf."

"So you wouldn't swap it for another animal?"

"Whoa, I didn't say that. I'd be a wereshark if I could. Sharks are awesome."

"But you'd be confined to the sea."

"I'd still be badass," said Dean then tossed his drained can of Pepsi into the bin.

Chicken Bling was empty, bar a couple of students standing by the counter waiting for their food. When Dean and Castiel had taken the short walk to the square, the fresh bandage on Castiel's neck hadn't gone unnoticed. He predicted the whole school would be aware of his mark by the end of the day.

Castiel's friends had taken the news well, except Madison who had shaken her head, face creased with disapproval. Although he cared about his friends' opinions, Castiel was only worried about what his family would make of it. They had a reputation to uphold and a marked omega at the age of seventeen was going to do a lot more than just blemish the family name.

Castiel frowned into his coffee cup. How would his father react?

"'sides, I could still bring out the teeth whenever I wanted. I'd have Jaws's jaws!" said Dean excitedly.

"You're a man-child," said Castiel, smiling.

"Pretty much but I'm awesome so I can get away with it." He grinned, cheeks stuffed full of food like a hamster.

"Why do you say that?" said Castiel before he could stop himself.

"What? That I'm awesome?"

"Yes."

"Because I am," said Dean.

"You are but you don't believe it, do you? Do you even like yourself?"

Dean stopped chewing. He dropped the sandwich to his plate, wiping his hands on his jeans. "Wow. 0 to Serious in 2.5 seconds."

"I'm sorry," said Castiel honestly.

His boyfriend's expression was unreadable. It was frustrating. "I don't think anyone really likes themselves," said Dean.

Castiel's eyes widened with intrigue. He hadn't expected Dean to continue with the conversation. "I think they—"

Dean stood up so quickly the table, which was fixed to the floor, was ripped from its fittings. The alpha kicked it out of the way as he tore out of the building.

Still in shock, Castiel took one look at Dean's destructive exit and then out of the window and cursed under his breath, scrambling after his boyfriend.

Sam Winchester was surrounded by three alphas and a beta, all male and all reeking of lust. They had him backed up against the wolf monument. Muscle and definitely no brains – everyone knew the Winchester surname and everyone knew Dean's reputation for being protective of his little brother.

"I won't hurt you, baby," said a dark haired alpha, grinning. "C'mon, I can tell you want it."

Impressively, Sam didn't smell afraid. He notched his chin. "I'm not interested."

"You sure? How about I try to change your mind?" The young alpha stepped forward, raising his arm. He looked like he was going for Sam's face but he never reached it because Dean had his hand clamped over the were's throat and was lifting him off ground before he could get within an inch of the omega.

"Dean!" yelled Castiel.

"How about I rip your dick off? Do you like that idea? Because I fucking do," growled Dean.

"Dean! Put him down!" Castiel was hanging off the back of his boyfriend in his attempt to get him to release the alpha. It was truly a mark of lupus corde that Dean didn't attack Castiel when he was in such a violent state.

The young alpha in Dean's grasp was turning blue, scrabbling uselessly at the paw imprisoning him.

"Dean! Please stop!"

By an unseen force Castiel was ripped from Dean's side and thrown meters away into the solid wall of Chicken Bling. His head cracked the brickwork, bringing tears to his eyes.

Mr Turner had arrived. A very _angry _looking Mr Turner with apparently no qualms about throwing students into walls.

"What the fuck?!" snarled Dean, dropping his victim and shoulder barging past the teacher to get to Castiel. He helped him to his feet and impulsively, Castiel touched the back of his throbbing head. When his fingers came back bloody, Dean's eyes flashed. His gaze locked with Mr Turner's and he roared. The strength of it vibrated through Castiel's ribs.

"DEAN, NO!" Before Dean could charge, Castiel flung himself at the alpha, wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and, incredibly, he didn't transform. Each tendon and muscle was stretched taut like piano wires, visible under his skin. Dean's body was rigid, ready to blow at any second. Castiel could feel the blood pounding through his system. He could smell the fury laced in his scent. Sense the animal within him. Still Castiel clung on. "Calm down," whispered Castiel. "Calm down. Shh..."

Dean didn't move he was a statue under Castiel's hands.

It didn't matter that Dean hadn't transformed, it was no less of a power display. The weres who had been harassing Sam had already backed away, melted into the growing crowd.

Mr Turner sneered at Dean and sauntered closer.

Castiel winced. "Shh, it's okay," he told Dean. "I'm okay. We're okay. Shh." He ran his hands over the alpha's chest.

Dean was a rock. A growling rock.

"It's lucky your. . . _omega_ has you on a tight leash," said the teacher.

Castiel was beginning to panic. One wrong move from Mr Turner and Dean could be tearing flesh. The wolf had risen to the surface in Mr Turner's eyes too but his feigned confidence didn't fool Castiel. He smelled and saw the fear in the teacher's face. It was undeniable. The last thing Castiel wanted, however, was Dean to get into trouble. So, even if Turner's fear was satisfying, Castiel was pleading to whatever deities were out there, that Dean wouldn't attack.

Mr Turner inhaled. "I can smell that omega all over you."

Dean's entire body jolted. He bared his teeth.

"You're taunting him! Stop it!" exclaimed Sam.

Mr Turner looked over his shoulder at Dean's little brother, at the crowd forming, then back at Dean and Castiel. "If you lay a hand on a student of mine again, you'll regret it," he said, snorted and stalked away.

"Dean?" Castiel touched his face. "Dean, are you okay?"

The alpha's eyes were still on Mr Turner's retreating back as he said tightly, "I'm fine." He glanced at Castiel. His fingers pushed through the omega's hair and Castiel almost asked what he was doing but then Dean looked at his hand and he realised he was checking for blood.

"It's healed," said Castiel.

"Good," was Dean's only reply.

\*/


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: It still amazes me how kind some people can be, namely everyone following this fic. I rant and rave and I'm a complete dick at times and you're all still polite and kind and when I post shit you're all encouraging. Even on tumblr. I posted the crappiest doodle of dean and cas and people LIKED it. You're so wonderful. All of you. Thanks for commenting and for following this story. I really appreciate it. _

\*/

Their complaints about Mr Turner's omega prejudice and his assault on Castiel fell on deaf ears the next day. Although there had been witnesses to the incident, Turner had somehow finagled the crowd's sympathy, claiming he was protecting his student and since said student had been almost strangled to death by Dean, Turner looked like a hero instead of the bullying teacher that he was.

"A warning! Can you believe that? Turner throws Cas into a wall and you get a warning. How is that fair?" said Sam on their way out of the Head of Alphas' office.

"We should be grateful Dean wasn't suspended," said Castiel. "They've given him leniency because of his lupus corde condition but I don't think they will be as forgiving next time."

"It's not fair! Everyone knows Turner hates omegas. He shouldn't be allowed to teach. Henricksen is still here. Maybe he can do something about it," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah," replied Dean, rolling his eyes, "I bet he'd be real helpful. If he catches wind of the shit I pulled I'd be lucky not to get tossed in a cell."

Castiel caught Dean's hand and threaded their fingers together. "I agree. Detective Henricksen won't help us. He doesn't particularly like Dean and, lupus corde or not, he'd leap at the chance to blame him for something."

"So. . . what, we just let him get away with it?"

"For now." Dean stopped and the omegas automatically mirrored him, looking up at their alpha like two little soldiers would their commander. "You'd better get to class, Sammy."

"But—"

"I want to talk to Cas." Dean's tone left no room for argument and his little brother's shoulders slumped.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sam," called Castiel. He turned to Dean. "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday when Turner was goading me, trying to get me to take a chunk out of him, what did you smell?"

"Nothing. He smelled afraid. . . angry."

"Anything else?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "Like what?"

"I didn't smell anything. He didn't have a scent. I smelled the fear and the anger but there was no _beta _scent. He didn't smell like a beta. He didn't smell like anything. If he hadn't been standing in front of me, I wouldn't have known he was there."

Now that he thought about it, Castiel had accounted for all of the weres accept Turner. His nose had picked out each alpha, beta and omega but not Turner's. "What does that mean?"

Dean allowed a group of chattering students to pass before he replied. "Whatever killed that were in the woods didn't have a scent."

"You think Mr Turner killed him?" said Castiel sceptically.

"The guy's a loose cannon, Cas! He _wanted _me to attack. He picked on you because he knew I'd go for him."

"That doesn't make him a murderer."

"Doesn't make him innocent either," said Dean.

\*/

Tracking never felt like a lesson anymore. Not when he was with Dean. They played together as wolves, wasting time when they should have been knee deep in mud searching for a dead mouse. Castiel didn't normally flout rules and if he hadn't already known that the hidden mouse was a couple of meters away from him and easily accessible in the event that they were caught, then Castiel wouldn't have done it. But he knew where it was, he had found it fair and square and Dean already had his trophy so Castiel had no reservations about having fun during lesson time.

He pounced with his paws splayed on top of Dean, lunging straight for the alpha's throat. Once he had a good grip, he tugged at the fur there, growling and wriggling his butt. Dean nipped at him and like lightning Castiel leapt out of the way. He was fast when he wanted to be. He could be strong too! To prove himself he crawled on top of the alpha and snatched his ear and, when Dean tried to throw him off, he hung on. The pair of them tumbled down the slope. As they spun, Dean shifted into his human form and Castiel followed suit. They landed with a huff, tangled together at the bottom of the shallow decline.

Dean grinned down at him and blew on his face. Castiel's resulting laugh was embarrassingly close to a giggle. It made Dean smile wider. "Do you know what you were doing the first time I saw you?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Tripping over your own shoelaces," said Dean with a chuckle. He stroked Castiel's cheek with his thumb. "I saw you, looking all. . . presentable on your first day at Truman. Shirt ironed and tucked in. . . tie done up." He grinned beatifically and Castiel's chest could hardly contain his heart. "You were walking up the steps towards reception, I was behind you and you stumbled and I reached out to help but your friend, Madison, caught you instead. Your face went _bright _red when she held your arm and at first I thought you liked her then, later, I figured you blushed at absolutely _everything_."

The omega's cheeks heated.

"See what I mean?" said Dean, his eyes glittering in the semi darkness. "I wish I could go back and watch you again, on that first day." He pushed his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. "I'd watch you trip up again and again just to see that look on your face."

"I'm glad my clumsiness amuses you." Castiel added sarcasm to his voice with difficulty. Sometimes Dean said things that made Castiel's chest tight enough that he was worried he was going to stop breathing. Dean obviously couldn't hear the hidden words coming from his own lips or, and Castiel was certain of this, he would never open his mouth. He was unaware that Castiel was translating his words from Dean-speak and that he was getting better at it. Almost fluent.

'_At first I thought you liked her,' _actually meant_,_ _'I was jealous. I wanted you straight away. I wanted you to be mine but you weren't.' _

'_Later, I figured you blushed at absolutely everything,' _translated was_, 'I watched you all the time. I learned things about you. I like you. You're weird. You intrigue me.'_

'_I'd watch you trip up again and again just to see that look on your face,' _meant. . .

"You're fucking adorable," said Dean and leaned down to lick from the base of Castiel's jaw to his cheekbone.

Castiel rolled his lips into his mouth to keep from blurting anything out. Dean made him ache so deeply in so many places that it next to impossible to contain how he was feeling. He swallowed down everything that wanted to burst out of him and kept his mouth sealed shut even when the quiet lingered because he simply didn't trust himself to speak.

Dean apparently didn't mind the fact that there was a gaping silence. He seemed content enough just to touch Castiel's hair and face. There was a possessiveness to his movements that Castiel hadn't originally noticed. By nature Dean was a possessive and protective boyfriend; it was evident in the way he treated others in Castiel's company, as if they were potential threats. He was always trying to shield Castiel from the world. And as Dean touched him in that instance, it was the same thing. Dean touched Castiel because he could, because Castiel was his. There was no hesitation in his movements. He played with Castiel's ear, he licked Castiel's cheek, he stroked Castiel's hair. He did what he wanted to without asking and the fact that Dean felt he could, sent a thrill down Castiel's spine.

\*/

After the fiasco in the President's office, Dean marking him and the encounter with Mr Turner, Castiel had become a bit of a celebrity around the Academy and he wasn't sure he liked it. Wherever he went there were eyes on him, people whispering behind their hands. He tried to ignore it but for someone like Castiel who blushed at the slightest provocation, it was embarrassing and he grew more and more uncomfortable with his newfound social spotlight as the days went on. By Friday lunchtime, he found himself turning down his usual place at his friends' table in the cafeteria to spend some time on his own.

As a wolf, he picked up his folded clothes with his teeth and carefully placed them behind a shrub, hidden away from view. He'd told Dean and his friends that he had a project to finish, which was believable enough given their work load, and subsequently set off on a gentle trot through the trees, away from the rest of the world's prying eyes.

In the relative quiet, Castiel thought about the letter he had written to his family about the mark on his throat and Dean. He still hadn't heard anything from them after his note concerning Dean's lupus corde condition which they had definitely received because the Werewolf Citizen Cultural and Social Regulations bureau had contacted Castiel directly confirming his parents' compliance with the agreed lupus corde terms. Why they hadn't responded, he didn't know. He only hoped they weren't too angry.

Lost in thought, Castiel walked straight into the legs of a student who was stapling a poster to a tree. The boy, Andrew Gallagher, shot the last staple into the trunk, before glancing at Castiel. "Might want to take note," he said with a nod to the poster. "They've found another body."

Castiel transformed. "Another murder? Who? Where?"

"Dunno. Everyone's pretty tight lipped about it. I only found out when Campbell gave me these." Andrew waved the posters in his hand. "And that was like, twenty minutes ago."

"Mr Campbell?" Mr campbell was the head of security and never interacted with students. He was rarely out of the security wing. In fact Castiel had only ever seen him venture outside during lunchtimes or on a perimeter patrol.

Andrew nodded, shouldering his bag. "He seemed pissed too. But Campbell doesn't really do tears, does he?"

Castiel watched him leave then turned back to the poster. In two hundred point Helvetica font, it declared:

WOODLAND AREA OFF LIMITS

TO ALL STUDENTS!

"_Following the second fatality on academy land, the President hereby prohibits anyone from entering the woodland area beyond the forest walkways without accompaniment of a teacher. Doing so will be met with a severe penalty! Police have also issued a formal warning after sightings and scents of three trespassers who have now been confirmed as werecobras. Trespassers should be avoided at all costs. Any sightings and scents should be reported immediately! NO EXCEPTIONS!"_

Castiel's first thoughts went to Dean as they usually did when he felt afraid.

\*/

The cafeteria was alive with the buzz of murder and weresnake gossip. For once Castiel was able to cut across the floor without having to hear whispers about him and endure stares. Everyone appeared to have their own theories and opinions about the death of the nameless victim.

"Castiel!"

He looked over the sea of heads to find Madison waving at him.

"Where's Dean?" asked Castiel when he reached his friends' table. He was momentarily distracted by the mountain of ice cream drenched in chocolate and sprinkles that Gabriel was digging into.

"Hello to you too," said Balthazar. "Glad to see you're alive. We're fine too."

"He isn't here," said Madison. "Where did you _go_? I've been trying to call you! Another body's been found. A student."

"Where is Dean?" said Castiel, feeling anxious.

"Looking for you. Anna's with him."

His tummy squirmed like there were things writhing in it. Subconsciously, he clutched it. "D-Dean's, um, Dean is with her? Why?"

"She offered to help. He came here looking for you, said he went to the omega dorms but you weren't there."

"If you and Dean break up, can I have him?" said Gabriel around a spoonful of ice cream. "I could dip that boy in chocolate."

"Where did they go?" pleaded Castiel. An incontrollable panic was rising in him. He couldn't explain it. His lungs couldn't drag enough oxygen in.

"I believe they're currently shagging in a patch of begonias," said Balthazar with a smirk.

His words touched a nerve Castiel had realised was exposed. As a result, the wolf inside forced a snarl out of him. He glared at his friend, teeth bared.

"Oh for god's sake, Balthazar! Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, Balthy," said Gabriel grinning.

Madison slapped the back of his head. "And you!"

"What did I do?!"

"You know what you did."

"Where's Dean?" demanded Castiel. He was feeling dizzy. A lump had formed in the back of his throat.

"Calm down, Cassie. He's not dead."

"Will you shut up? And don't call him that you know he doesn't like it."

"Where's Dean?" he said again.

"Call him what?"

"Oh, don't act innocent."

"Why? I _am _innocent."

Madison snorted. "You're about—"

"Where's DEAN?!" yelled Castiel, startling the group. His voice was serrated with an animal edge. There was a pounding at the back of his head, a pressure to give into the wolf that wanted to break free. Castiel knew how ridiculous he was being but he couldn't help it. His ears were ringing. Blood was thumping. He gripped the back of an empty chair for support and the metal crunched like foil under his fingers. Gabriel, Madison and Balthazar were all wearing the same expression: confusion, shock, worry. Why weren't they speaking? Why weren't they answering him? Where was Dean? Where?

"Cas, there you are! I've been-"

Castiel spun around, breathless. He took one look at the Dean's face and then buried his own in the alpha's neck, clinging to his t-shirt.

"Woah, hey, what's wrong? You okay?" asked Dean as his arms encircled the omega. "What's wrong, baby, huh?" When Castiel didn't answer, Dean must have looked to the others for help because they replied instead.

"He just went crazy," said Gabriel.

"Yeah, after you said Dean was going to break up with him," said Madison.

"What?! We're not going to break up," exclaimed the alpha. "Cas? We're not breaking up."

"I said _if_!" shot Gabriel. "Besides, it was Balthazar who said Anna was banging Dean."

"Wonderful. Thank you, bring _me _into it," said Balthazar.

"You said _what?!" _Dean made a frustrated sound. "What the hell did you tell him that for?"

"I didn't know he was going to have a mental breakdown," argued Balthazar.

"He's not having a breakdown you just upset him," said a quiet voice close by. Anna. Castiel almost lifted his head to see if she was all right; she can't have been taking the weresnake news well.

"Cas?" Dean tried to prise Castiel away from him but he held on tighter. "Come on, Cas. They were just joking." He tugged at Castiel's wrists, gently. "Cas? C'mon, baby. Listen to me. It's okay. Cas?" A pause. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Castiel?"

"Maybe you should take him to the nurse."

"Cas? We're going to the nurse if you don't answer me."

"Tell him you'll break up with him if he doesn't answer."

"Gabriel!"

"I'll take him to the nurse."

The floor disappeared from under Castiel as he was lifted in Dean's arms. He kept his face firmly pressed in Dean's neck, breathing in his scent like it was oxygen. He kept his hands knotted in the material of Dean's shirt. He was with Dean. He was safe.

\*/

The foul smelling nurse's office only made Castiel shrink closer to his alpha.

"He won't let go. I guess I could pull him off but I don't want to risk hurting him. He's not even listening to me. Has his wolf side taken over? Is that it?"

"Well, it's difficult to tell without examining his eyes but I would say so, yes," said the nurse. "Maybe not completely since he's hugging you which is a human gesture."

"Then what? If he's not all wolf, why won't he answer?"

"He's emotionally fragile. Lupus corde isn't one sided. Castiel's wolf recognises the wolf inside you as its alpha. It recognises the lupus corde. It also recognises the mark. Dual connections like those take time for an adult were to adjust to never mind a teenager. Castiel's dealing with normal hormonal problems as well as the turmoil of mating. It's extremely difficult for Castiel to control how he's feeling and to rationalise his actions."

"So. . . uh. . . what do I do?"

There was a sound of paper ripping. "Take him home and love him."

"By love him you mean. . ."

"TLC, Mr Winchester!"

"Oh, yeah, right, uh, of course."

\*/


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Still don't understand why people like this but... to each their own! For those who asked, a link to my tumblr is on my profile. This chap switches between POVs. Starts off with Dean. I was getting bored of this story so I switched to Dean. __I won't be doing it again. _

-\*/-

"All right. . . TLC. . . TLC. . ." What the hell was he supposed to do? Pat Cas on the head? Dean had never comforted anything or anyone in his life. At least he didn't think he had. Not physically. He might have given some advice to friends and family in the past, maybe shown some concern, but he wasn't the comforter/hugger type. He definitely didn't. . . cuddle. Although, he and Cas had held each other a lot. Did that qualify as cuddling? Fuck. Dean just did what he felt like. He did what felt right. Thinking about what he was doing made it too weird. If he told himself he was supposed to cuddle—Dean cringed—then he couldn't do it.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. They were lying in his bed, Cas still attached to him like a weird monkey baby. Would talking to him help? pondered Dean. What had sparked off Cas's monkey phase anyway? What had the nurse said? Emotionally fragile (he couldn't even pronounce it in his head). Castiel was emotionally fragile. Way too many syllables.

Beside him his phone vibrated across the surface of a bust up boom box that Dean had tossed at Mike's head one drunken night and destroyed. It now served as a nightstand. He knocked a beer bottle off as he reached for his phone. "Yeah?" he said without checking the caller ID. He played with Cas's hair, twisted it between his fingers into little spikes. Cas snuffled, licking his lips and swallowing but otherwise didn't move.

"Is your window open?" It was Crowley.

"Nope. Should it be?"

"Open it."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Cas is using me as a pillow."

"How romantic. Open your window."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Better be worth it," he grumbled and reached with awesome dexterity to snap the window open without jostling Cas. The scent of death and blood leaked through into his room like a noxious gas. Dean cursed and slammed it shut again. "What the fuck, Crowley?"

"They're moving the body."

"And you're telling me why?"

"Thought you'd like to know since you're cutting class to babysit your boyfriend."

"Yeah and you're studying real hard, aren't you?"

"Toilet break. I have a small bladder. It's a curse, really."

"Sounds more like bullshit. Do they know who's dead yet?"

"Kelly Frasier."

"Kel—wait, the chick working nights at the clinic?"

"Oh, you know her? I wouldn't tell the cops that if I were you. They don't have a clue who did it and you'd be an easy target."

"How come you're so well informed?"

"Because I'm watching them now, running around like turkeys at Christmas. Turner, Campbell, Henricksen. . . It's a party."

"Turner? What's he doing-"

"I'd better go. I have to see a man about a dog."

"No! Wait, Crow-" At the obnoxious ring of the dial tone Dean huffed and tossed his phone on the floor somewhere. What did Turner have to do with the body? Campbell was head of security. He had a right to be there. Turner didn't. Dean's money was still on Turner being the killer. He didn't care if there wasn't any evidence to support his theory. He hated the guy. Any excuse to tear into him for what he did to Cas was good enough for Dean.

He looked down at the fluffy top of his boyfriend's head and smiled, his chest expanding with affection. With care, Dean slipped his hands underneath Cas's shirt and stroked up and down the smooth expanse of his back. His skin was incredibly soft like running his fingers over silk. Each delicate dip of bone, curve of muscle, bump of spine, he traced with his fingertips. He wondered if he had ever simply touched someone before. Just touched for the sake of touching. He didn't think he had. Not like this. The warm weight of Cas, his scent, and his body, the way it felt under Dean's hands did something strange to his insides. It made his pulse quicken and his breaths fall short. He pressed a bit harder, squeezing when he got to the curve of the omega's ass and raising his hips to grind against Cas's. Cas shifted with a quiet moan and suddenly Dean realised he was groping his boyfriend when he was supposed to be comforting him. He forced himself to stop though his heart was thudding in his chest.

Cas lifted his head then and Dean's breath caught. Intense blue eyes alive with the soul of a wolf gazed at him, wild and supernatural. His pupils were huge almost swallowing up the electric blue ring of iris. Dean stared, unable to blink or look away. Cas was all wolf. He'd never seen Cas's wolf take over before, not completely. It usually happened to weres while they were in their animal form not human.

The omega rose up to his hands and knees, looking down at Dean curiously. Cas's nose twitched.

Essentially werewolves had two personalities. The primal side and the human side. Because the wolf side didn't suffer from normal human problems like feeling awkward in social situations, embarrassment and the need for etiquette, some people considered the wolf side to be a separate personality. In Dean's case, not so much. He was a bit of an animal whether he was a wolf or not but Cas? Cas was. . .something else. Awkwardness gone, embarrassment gone. He was a completely different person.

"Hi," said Dean not knowing what else to say.

Cas's eyes narrowed a fraction. He tilted his head.

"Any chance of getting Cas back?"

Cas ignored him, nose still working. He dipped his face to Dean's throat, inhaled deeply and nipped at his collar bone.

Dean swallowed. "I'll take that as a no-" Words evaporated from his tongue when the omega leaned back to peel off his uniform. Unabashedly Cas stripped to reveal his beautiful pale skin, his toned frame, his engorged dick and heavy balls. There wasn't a scrap of clothing on him. Not even a sock.

"Mother fucker," breathed Dean, hand coming up automatically to press a palm to his own cock trapped inside his pants.

Oblivious to anything Dean said, the omega turned around, lowering to his elbows and knees, bowing his head and sticking his ass high in the air, displaying himself to Dean. His hole was pink and tight and slippery with a clear lubricant. Cas caught his gaze over his shoulder and made a unintelligible noise, like a growl but softer. It was an obvious come-on.

The dominant side of him was urging to take over, take control of the situation, take control of his omega. It took all his will power just to beat it down. He shuffled backwards to put a bit of distance between him and Cas, holding up a hand. "Wait."

As though he was in pain, Cas's eyebrows drew together and he whined. He laid his head on the mattress, curving his spine.

"Holy fucking shit," panted Dean. He'd never seen anything so sexy in his life. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He didn't doubt that Cas would want him whether he was wolf or human but he didn't feel right fucking him when Cas wasn't himself. Cas wasn't there to say, "no" if he wanted to, and Dean didn't like it.

The omega whined.

"Fuck," panted Dean. "Christ. You're killing me."

Cas rocked his hips, making his dick bounce against his abdomen, and Dean lost all sense of a moral compass. He shoved his school trousers to his knees and his last, remotely coherent thought before he slammed balls deep into his boyfriend was, "I hope he forgives me."

-\*/-

Castiel's alpha was everything an alpha should be. He was strong and powerful and smelled incredible and he fucked Castiel like he wanted to be fucked. Face pressed into the mattress, ass in the air, getting ploughed vehemently by his alpha's thick cock. The omega gasped. Each snap of Dean's hips sent a shuddering bolt of pleasure through his body that forced pre-come to drip and slap wetly against his stomach.

Fingers tangled in Castiel's hair and pulled hard enough that he had to lift his face, back curving.

"Good boy," breathed Dean. His hand dropped to the side of Castiel's throat. He squeezed then gripped his shoulder, forcing Castiel backwards to meet every thrust he had to give. The alpha's grip was too tight and his shoulder and hip, where Dean's hands were clamped, hurt. The pressure was painful but it only added to the intoxicating medley of sensations barrelling through his body.

-\*/-

Although Cas's scent drove him wild, it was nothing compared to the sight of his cock sliding in and out of his boyfriend's stretched ass. It was wet and hot and tight.

"Oh, yeah," Dean panted. He snapped his hips faster, closer to reaching his climax and there wasn't a thing on Earth in that moment that could have stopped him. He was almost there. Just a little more. He needed more.

A coil of heat tensing just behind his balls caused Dean to drag in a sharp breath. His head fell back, his muscles tensed, he was vaguely aware of Cas gasping beneath him, tightening around his cock, and his climax flooded through him, simultaneously unlocking his taut body with an explosive release. He came hard, his cock pulsing in the omega's ass.

After what seemed like hours, Dean swayed, mouth still open, as he drew in deep breaths and finally pulled out. He lay back down without bothering to put his dick away, eyes on the ceiling. Cas stumbled over on all fours and dropped with a soft groan beside him.

All that Dean was left to feel was guilt. Was he ever going to treat Cas right?

-\*/-

Castiel's mind was dragged out of a chasm of sleep so deep his head throbbed with the shift from unconscious to conscious state. Inhaling, he scented Dean's warmth and immediately any tension he carried from the lack of memory disappeared. There was no need to worry if he was with Dean. Castiel opened his eyes to his boyfriend's profile. He blinked, peeling his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Dean gave him a sidelong look. "Welcome back," he said with a flip of a magazine page.

There was an odd tone to Dean's voice but Castiel's brain felt too mushy to analyze it. He rolled over onto Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist, and closing his eyes again until the grogginess passed.

"Mm, thank you," murmured Castiel. "Sorry. My wolf side. It doesn't usually happen." He hoped Dean understood what he meant. The effort needed to phrase a full sentence seemed like an Everest climb away.

"We had sex while you were wolfing out."

The bone deep satisfaction and squishiness of his ass was enough of a giveaway but it was nice of Dean to say. Then Castiel frowned. Why had he said it as though it was a confession? He opened his eyes. "I can tell," said Castiel.

Another page flip.

"I hope it was good," offered Castiel honestly.

Dean suddenly went very tense underneath him. There was a long, unbroken pause before he spoke. "Yeah. Fucking great." Page flip.

Castiel withheld a sigh. Obviously there was something bothering Dean but it would have to wait. The throbbing in his temples wasn't going away and he would prefer to be fully conscious before he tried to understand what was going on inside his boyfriend's mind.

Sleep was beckoning to him again by the time Dean spoke. "Crowley called."

"He did?" said Castiel. "What did he say?"

"He knows who's dead."

That caught his attention. He lifted his head. "Who?"

"Kelly Frasier. She worked on reception at the nurse's office. I bet it wasn't coincidence that we sensed something that night she was working."

"But that was last week. Kelly couldn't have been killed then because the scent would have been too strong, people would have noticed it sooner."

"Who said he killed her that night? He might have been staking the place out."

"He?" Castiel's lips pressed together. "Dean, you don't still think it's Mr Turner, do you?"

"Yep."

"Mr Turner might be—"

"A fucking asshole," supplied Dean.

"A bad teacher—"

Dean snorted.

"But that doesn't make him a murderer," said Castiel. "There's no proof." He rubbed Dean's chest, frowning when the alpha tensed again and moved away.

"Then let's check the security footage around the clinic," said Dean.

"The police will have already done that."

"No, they'd check where they found the body which was out in the woods."

Castiel sat up, twisting around to look at him. Dean was incredibly stubborn sometimes. He wouldn't let things go. There must have been countless thoughts festering in his head that have never been laid to rest because of Dean's incapability to do so. That, partnered with his determination not to discuss what bothered him was a recipe for disaster. It was no wonder Dean had trouble controlling his animal side with so much turmoil rolling around inside of him. "That might be so but it doesn't mean we'll be able to see the footage ourselves."

"Not unless we've got a man on the inside," said Dean, finally meeting his gaze.

"I don't understand."

"What about your friend who works in security?"

-\*/-

The security building was a high tech establishment. It stood on its own, separate from the rest of the school like a miniature fort. Werewolves were a volatile species and encountered the majority of health risks and emotional problems during their teenage years. Another reason Truman was considered the best in further education was because it catered specifically for werewolves and in doing so, the academy had to have a lot of security and medical facilities to keep its students safe and in good health throughout their time spent studying—ironic considering two murders had taken place.

Both facilities had around the clock monitoring with a skeleton crew working after 9PM. During the day there were numerous academy personnel moving in and out of the security building. The strength of Truman's security reminded Castiel how difficult would be for any normal person to break into the school. The weresnakes residing on academy land must have been at least minimally educated on Truman's safety procedures or they wouldn't have made it over the perimeter fence and remained undetected for so long.

Dean's plan, if you could call it that, was to ask for Chuck at the front desk and somehow convince him to either make a copy of the security footage taken outside of the clinic or allow them to see it, both of which Castiel had strong doubts Chuck would even agree to. And if he did agree to it, Chuck would then have to invent a good excuse for Dean and Castiel's presence and since a body had been found only a few hours previous paranoia was going to be rife.

To summarise, Castiel thought it was a pointless expedition. He was only humouring Dean in the hope that his boyfriend would give up at the first hurdle.

At five o'clock that afternoon, they strolled into the security building, looking so out of place that Castiel was blushing before they even mustered a lie.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked a heavy set man seated behind a desk.

Castiel gnawed his lip, looking up at his boyfriend who, apparently, was completely at ease. "Yeah, hi, we need to speak to Chuck Shurley," said Dean.

The guard's eyes flitted to Castiel. "Sure. His break's coming up anyway. I'll call him down."

Dean nodded like it wasn't news to him and they stood awkwardly while the man called whatever floor Chuck was on.

They edged out of earshot. Castiel touched the alpha's arm. "I don't think Chuck is going to—"

"Christ, Cas, how many times?" rebuked Dean. "I'm just going to ask the guy, what's the problem?"

"I don't know," muttered Castiel, looking at his feet. He scuffed the shiny floor with the toe of his sneaker. Why was Dean in such a bad mood? He'd been funny since Castiel had woken up in Dean's bed. Had the clinginess irritated him? Had Castiel offended Dean while unconscious to his wolf side? A bubble of hurt welled within him.

Chuck arrived moments later looking rather frazzled. His hair was sticking up on one side, there were bags under eyes that were alert with a caffeine fix and he was still in his uniform. He mustn't have even returned to his dormitory to change after the school day.

"Uh, hi," said Chuck, glancing from Castiel to Dean. "What's up?"

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you'll let us see the CCTV footage taken outside the clinic last week," said Dean without preamble.

"Dean, I don't—"

Dean silenced Castiel with a look.

"Um," Chuck scratched his head. "Even if the security around here wasn't tight, I wouldn't be able to. The cameras monitoring the medical building belong to the clinic staff. All footage taken is confidential. It's only released to the school by request."

"Are you shitting me?" said Dean.

"What do you need it for?" asked Chuck.

"Dean seems to think—"

"Is there any way you can get it for us?" interjected Dean.

"No, sorry. I don't have the clearance. Unless you know a nurse, doctor or a counsellor then you don't have a chance of seeing it."

"A counsellor?" repeated Castiel, perking up. "What about a grief counsellor?"

"Yeah, any counsellor would have clearance for that." The double doors to the security building opened to the presence of Mr Campbell. Chuck glanced at him nervously. "Uh, I've gotta get back."

"Sure," said Dean.

They watched him leave and when the elevator doors closed on Chuck and Mr Campbell, Dean turned to Castiel. "You know a grief counsellor?"

Proudly, Castiel nodded. "Gabriel."

-\*/-


	14. Chapter 14

-\*/-

"So sad. Yeah. Awful. I remember when I lost a goldfish."

"G-goldfish? But I haven't lost a goldfish. I-I've lost my uncle."

"Yes, I know. I mean I can relate. You get attached to the thing. _Sure, _it might swim around looking gormless sometimes—okay, all of the time-and it'll eat literally _anything_ you put in the water and when I say anything, I mean _anything_, and sometimes they pretend to die, well, not the ones floating belly-up because they're probably dead and there's no bringing those back to life. They're dead. Dead as a doornail. Dead. Mega dead. Are you crying?"

Out in the waiting room, Dean looked to Castiel dubiously. "How did he become a grief counsellor again?"

"Through excessive lying and bribery, I think," replied Castiel. He rubbed the back of his neck, peeking at Dean whose gaze had returned to the office door they were sitting outside of. Dean's mood had lightened since yesterday but Castiel could see there was still something bothering him. Tentatively, the omega reached out to wrap his fingers around Dean's, relaxing when Dean not only let him but also lifted Castiel's hand to his lips to kiss his palm.

"Would've been easier just to steal the tape," said Dean as he played with Castiel's pinkie finger absentmindedly.

"Security footage isn't taped anymore. It's recorded and saved as a file."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dunno what the hell's wrong with taping stuff," he muttered and Castiel smiled.

At their request to see whatever the security cameras had captured, Gabriel had perhaps been too ready to create mischief. He'd wanted to break into the office at night and steal the information from the computer to which Dean had enthusiastically agreed until Castiel suggested they visited Gabriel during his scheduled counselling hour and viewed the footage from an office computer. Both Dean and Gabriel had looked crestfallen at the new plan but had accepted it nonetheless. Castiel couldn't fathom what would have happened to the pair of them had they been left to their own devices.

The young girl who had been thrown unceremoniously into Gabriel's compassionless lair exited the office with a sniff. Castiel was half way to consoling her when Dean dragged him by the arm through the door.

"Looking for guidance?" asked Gabriel with a smirk.

"Hurry up we haven't got much time," said Dean.

"As you wish, my liege!" exclaimed Gabriel, spinning around in the office chair to face the computer.

Dean perched on the edge of the desk and tugged Castiel between his thighs. "So, she looked upset," said the alpha.

"Grief is a long and arduous process," said Gabriel while he tapped his password into the computer.

"You compared her uncle to a goldfish," said Castiel.

"He was a _weregoldfish_! It's no wonder the guy went belly up. I'd go belly up to if I was resigned to a life of circling a bowl. Now what?"

Dean leaned over Castiel's shoulder to see the screen. "Chuck said they weren't protected files... you should be able to open the security footage up. What's it going to be under?"

"Let's have a looksee... what the hell is PC CUM? Is that cyber porn?"

"Try the Security folder," said Dean.

"Your genius is unmatched, Deano."

They found the folder marked with the date Castiel had visited the nurse's office and opened up the video file. The screen was split into four and displayed different areas surrounding the clinic. "Skip ahead to about eleven PM. There we are. . ." murmured Dean as a miniature Castiel and Dean appeared on screen.

"I look tiny!" said Castiel, studying his digital self in comparison to his boyfriend.

Dean's chest rumbled with laughter. "That's 'cause you are," he said and punctuated it with a kiss to the temple. "Fast forward to when we come out again."

On the screen, the light seeping out from the nurse's office was pooled on the floor and flickered like a flame in the wind as the minutes passed at triple the speed. Castiel watched the top left frame which displayed the entrance to the clinic. His eyes narrowed a touched when a dark shape stuttered in and out of sight near the Impala. "What's that?"

Snapping the spacebar to pause the footage, Dean leaned forward. "Looks like a shadow." He batted Gabriel's hand away from the mouse and dragged the play bar back a few minutes. His resulting head tilt matched Castiel's. "Can we zoom in?" Dean asked though he was already tapping the keyboard and enlarging the video. A pair of supernatural eyes glinted in the darkness behind the Impala. Despite its blurry, pixelated shape, there was no denying what it was. "That's a werewolf."

They watched it dart under the cover of shadows and into the trees as Dean and Castiel exited the nurse's office. "Son of a bitch," muttered Dean. "He was watching us."

"Who's he?" said Gabriel.

"Dean thinks it's Mr Turner," supplied Castiel.

"Thinks?" said Dean. "_Thinks?_ Seriously? Are we looking at the same fucking screen? That's Turner!"

"It's impossible to be certain from this footage," said Castiel.

"Whatever." Dean stood up. "At least we've got something."

"We have?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah. Fucker was hanging around my baby. I'm gonna see if he's left a scent."

-\*/-

It wasn't as though watching Dean bend over and crawl around his car in nothing but a tight wife beater and a pair of ratty jeans wasn't absorbing because it was, Castiel could have watched the curve of his boyfriend's ass and the shift of his muscles under ill fitting clothing for hours, it was just Dean's sudden obsession with Mr Turner and his alleged culpability made Castiel uneasy.

"Dean?" said Castiel, running his fingers over the claw marks still situated in the previously perfect hood. He extinguished a spark of guilt and continued, "That footage was taken over a week ago. Numerous people will have walked past your car. There's no way of knowing which scent belongs to the wolf we saw."

"And there's no harm in checking either."

Stubbornness was an alpha trait but Dean was incorrigible. He decided to try a new tactic since reasoning wasn't working. Perhaps Castiel could make him see that what he was doing was illogical, that obsessing over their teacher wasn't going to do him any good. "If you didn't suspect Mr Turner—"

"Why do you call him _Mr_ Turner? He's a dick. He doesn't deserve a title," said Dean while he picked at grime adhered to the taillights.

"It's ingrained."

"Yeah? Well, un. . .grain it."

"I can't."

Dean pulled a face. "You were saying?"

"If you didn't suspect Mr Turner and instead evidence pointed to someone else, would you still look for proof?"

"Cas, I'm not a smart guy-"

"Yes you are," said Castiel automatically.

Dean looked up at him from where he was crouched. "Then you should know that I can tell when you're doing your shrink act."

"My shrink act," repeated Castiel.

"Yeah. You keep trying to figure me out."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"What? Analysing every little thing? It's a ball ache, Cas. Just," he waved a hand, "go with the flow."

"But how am I supposed to "go with the flow" if I don't understand you?" said Castiel, his voice probably a touch too close emotional.

Dean snorted. "I'm not that complicated."

"You are," insisted Castiel. "Your mood swings are perplexing."

"What mood swings?"

"Yesterday. You were angry with me and I didn't know, _don't _know why."

Dean sighed.

"And today you were . . .loving," said Castiel, blushing as the words left his mouth. "I don't understand. What happened? What did I do?"

"Cas." Resignation was apparent in his voice. "It's nothing."

"It isn't _nothing_ because clearly I've done something wrong and I need to make amends," said Castiel.

"Let it go, Cas, okay? It's not you."

Castiel shook his head in frustration, staring off across the empty car park. Inexplicable tears blurred his vision. He hated them more than he hated his inability to understand his own boyfriend. He jumped at the warm touch on his arms. Reluctantly, he looked up into Dean's eyes.

"Cas. . . we haven't been going out that long, okay? Just give usa chance to work each other out. I don't know about you but I've never been balls deep in anything as serious as this before and. . .I guess I'm fucking up more than I'd like."

Castiel sniffed. His nose felt cold. "You're not fucking up."

"Yeah," said Dean around a blunt laugh. "I don't know about that."

"You're not," said Castiel as he wrapped his hands around Dean's waist and rested his head on his chest.

"Hey, you're not gonna go all monkey baby on me again, are you?" At Castiel's chuckle, Dean added, "Try to relax."

"This, coming from someone who throttled a fellow student."

"Oh, come on, I barely touched the guy."

"He went blue."

"Only a little!"

Castiel laughed again, throatily.

"So. . .you're gonna quit it with the whole doctor patient thing? Unless you're into dressing up."

"I'm into anything as long as it involves you."

"Yeah?" A cheeky smile tilted his boyfriend's lips. He planted his palms on Castiel's ass, drawing him in close to his body. "Gonna be a sexy nurse for me, Cas?"

"If that's what you want," said Castiel unable to stop his cheeks burning or his tummy swooping.

"Hmm, mini skirt and all?"

"I think so," murmured Castiel against Dean's lips. They were enjoying a deep, unhurried kiss when the sound of feet scraping gravel broke them apart. He looked over Dean's shoulder, a shocked intake of air catching in his throat.

"Castiel." Naomi's gaze was ice. It dropped another few degrees when she caught sight the alpha Castiel was wrapped around.

Face hotter than the sun, he attempted to step away but Dean wouldn't let him go. The alpha's eyes took in Naomi's neat suit, her polished shoes and raised a brow. "Who are you?"

Naomi spared him a single glance and nothing more. "Castiel, I need to speak with you. Alone."

"O-of course. I. . ." He looked at Dean. "I'll be back in a minute." The reassuring smile he was aiming for was wan at best.

"Sure," said Dean with a frown.

When Castiel was five years old, his aunt, Naomi, was employed by his father to tutor Castiel. She was a "Nanny", he supposed, though he had never seen as one. More of a tyrant. Someone to correct him when he was wrong, tell him his posture was awful, tell him his pronunciation needed work. Someone to oppress Castiel whenever he was at home. He had a deep-seated anxiety when it came to Naomi. She still made his heart race and his stomach turn. Because of her unyielding severe nature Castiel had always been on edge around her.

At a distance Naomi deemed suitably far away from Dean, she turned to Castiel. "I assume that alpha is Dean Winchester."

"Yes," said Castiel weakly, fighting his urge to run.

"You will stop seeing him."

"What? I-I can't." Just thought of breaking up with Dean had his heart aching.

"You must. Your father will not have you mated to someone like that, Castiel. He is proud man." Her eyes slid to the mark on his neck and Castiel touched it self-consciously. "The mark is bad enough. It brings a slur on our family name. If you continue seeing an alpha as degraded as that your father will take steps."

The earth's rotation beneath his feet was tangible and knocking him off balance. His wolf's side begged him to return to Dean. It urged him to flee. "What steps?" he whispered.

"He will withdraw you from the academy, Castiel. He will cut you off from the family completely."

-\*/-

Judging by the expression on Dean's face when he returned, Castiel must have looked as faint as he felt.

"Cas?" The alpha dragged him close, kissing briefly him on the forehead. "You okay?"

Just to stay in his own body and not burst into the wolf he wanted to be took physical effort, like pushing a blade into his flesh. He wouldn't cling to Dean like he had before. If he was to save his relationship, he had to focus and mentally fleeing wasn't the way to do it. Castiel's teeth were clenched together so tightly they ached when he prised them apart to speak. His wolf was there, at the surface. It wanted Castiel to hold Dean, squeeze him and never let go. "I'm fine."

Unsurprisingly, Dean wasn't convinced. "C'mon, Cas. Obviously it's not."

"I'm fine. Really. Did you find anything?" he asked with a nod to the Impala.

Dean sighed but let it drop. "Yeah, actually I did. Check it out." Pinched between his fingers was a single black hair. "Smell it."

"Dean, the probability that it belongs to the same werewolf—"

"Just smell it."

Castiel did as he asked, lightly sniffing, and snapped his head up in surprise. "It has no scent."

"Exactly."

Fur was the quickest way to catch the scent of any animal. Just a single hair carried a signature scent that wasn't easy to muffle let alone extinguish. "How is that possible?"

"Not a fucking clue but I'm gonna find out," said Dean.

-\*/-


	15. Chapter 15

-\*/-

Castiel pressed a palm to the steamed up glass of the shower door. He removed it to reveal a perfect hand print that only lasted a couple of seconds before moisture dripped from the shape like tears. What was he going to do? He couldn't break up with Dean. The strength Castiel needed to stay away from him was something he just didn't have. He had will power if he needed it, if he thought what he was doing was right but he couldn't honestly say that splitting up with Dean was a good thing. Closing his eyes to the spray of too hot water which burned his skin, Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat. Naomi's ultimatum . . . could he do it for Dean? It was almost irrelevant if he could or not because Naomi, his family, would cut him off. He would be forced to leave the school and what if he never saw Dean again? Castiel would have lost everything. Pleading with her was out of the question, she would have no sympathy, and suggesting that lupus corde was going to be an issue if they separated would get Dean into trouble. If Naomi wasn't averse to threatening Castiel with homelessness, he wouldn't put it past her to have Dean arrested, claiming rape. That's why Castiel was reluctant to push it, to plead.

Cold air swept across his overheated skin as he stepped out of the shower. He dabbed a fluffy towel to his face, paying more attention to his eyes which were getting wetter rather than drier.

He could pretend to break up with Dean but just one, unexpected visit from Naomi and they would be caught out.

Castiel sank to the tiled floor, knees against his chest. If he finished school he wouldn't care if Naomi cut him off. Perhaps he and Dean could be together then and by the time the year was over Castiel might be able to persuade his family that Dean was worthy of their approval. They would only be apart for a short time. It would be just a break in their relationship. Just a short break then they could get back together. Dean would understand that, surely.

-\*/-

Via text message, Castiel asked Dean to meet him by the cafeteria. He was hoping that if it did go sour, Dean would be reluctant to make a scene with a lot of people around though if the alpha's wolf made an appearance a crowd wouldn't make a difference.

He walked the long way around to gather a bit of courage and to work out what he was going to say. Behind the cafeteria it smelled like freshly baked food and although Castiel should have been hungry since he hadn't eaten anything all day, the aroma repulsed him. He was so busy scrunching up his nose and shaking away the scent that he tripped on something solid, catching the corner of the wall before he fell over.

"Oh, hey!" Sam said happily from where he was crouched, unmindful to the knee in the face Castiel had just given him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I didn't see you there." He paused, took note of the plastic bag filled with plants at Sam's side and added, "What are you doing?"

"Collecting more frigus flowers," said Sam and snipped a creamy bloom from a stem.

"You've been eating the flowers? You're only supposed to eat the stems."

Sam blinked. "Uh, you are? Am I going to die?"

"No, of course not. The flowers aren't poisonous but they're not effective in dealing with heat either," explained Castiel.

"They are! They're great. I've been using them for awhile now. I mean, I still have to use heat suppressors but they cover my scent really well. I haven't had any trouble with alphas since I started brewing them."

"But you can't . . ." Castiel trailed off suddenly realising that he couldn't smell Sam. They were surrounded by quite potent aromas anyway so Sam's scent would have been muffled but when Castiel inhaled it was nonexistent. "That. . . I don't understand. Sam, you don't have a scent."

"I don't?"

"No." Castiel knelt beside him, leaning in to try and catch a smell. There was nothing. Nothing but fabric softener, minty toothpaste and men's shower gel. "I can't believe it. . ."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Leaning against the wall of the cafeteria was Dean, naked from the waist up, arms crossed. The expression on his face spoke of jealousy and it shocked Castiel that it was there at all. Sam would be the last person in the world Castiel would ever be interested in and yet Dean was still suspicious and defensive.

"Dean," said Castiel, rising to his feet. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I guessed from the text," said Dean. His jaw was stiff. There was a sinking feeling in Castiel's stomach. Had the alpha predicted what Castiel was planning on telling him?

"Right," said Castiel. Because of his nerves his submissive nature was shining through. He kept his eyes low. "Can we talk in private?" he asked quietly, clutching his arm with his hand.

"Sam," barked Dean and his little brother wordlessly collected his things and skittered out of the vicinity. They were completely alone now, not what Castiel wanted but he could hardly ask Dean to move their conversation to the front of the cafeteria because he was worried they were going to argue.

"Dean," Castiel took a deep breath. "My aunt, Naomi—"

"The bitch with a stick up her ass?"

Castiel's head snapped up. Openly insulting someone's family in werewolf society, in the manner that Dean just had, was as good as sacrilegious. If Castiel had been an alpha he would have had the right to attack Dean. As it was, Castiel was an omega, and an overly submissive one at that. He couldn't attack but it was no lesser of an affront.

Under the weight of Castiel's shocked, hurt gaze Dean's lips twitched, pursing for a moment and his eyes flickered away and back again. He must have felt guilty.

"As I was saying, Naomi thinks that. . . it would be best if we. . ."

"Broke up," said Dean bluntly. "Yeah, I figured as much. One look at me was all she needed wasn't it? One look and she knew I wasn't worth the dirt under her fucking shoe."

Wincing, Castiel shook his head. "It isn't like that."

"No? So, what's it like, Cas? Enlighten me. 'cause if it's not about class, if it's not about money, then what the hell is it about?" He forced a laugh. "I knew straight away. As soon as I saw her, I fucking knew. And the look on your face after. . ." Dean's eyes softened a fraction then grew hard. "You think she's right? You want to break up?"

"It isn't about right or wrong," struggled Castiel, "my family have a reputation to uphold—"

"Oh! A _reputation. _The little Novak can't be seen with someone as low as me, is that it? Don't want to soil the family name?"

"Dean," pleaded Castiel. "It isn't like that."

"No? Then prove me wrong."

The alpha waited, eyebrows raised but Castiel had no answers to give. The fact of the matter was, Dean had hit the nail on the head. He was right. Castiel associating himself with someone like Dean would embarrass the family. How was he supposed to defend himself when the horrible truth was laid bare like that?

"You know what? Forget it. I kind of figured your family would have a problem with me but I didn't think you'd throw me away so easy," said Dean.

"Easy? You think this is easy for me?!" cried Castiel. "This isn't easy!"

Dean snorted. "You seem to be coping pretty well."

"What is it with you, why do you have to attack me?" Sparks of anger bloomed in his chest.

"I'm not attacking you."

"Yes, you are! You seek out ways to hurt me the most. Why do you do that? Is it because you want to push me away or is it because you can't hurt me physically?"

Dean's eyes flashed. "I would NEVER hurt you!"

"You just have!" yelled Castiel. "Whenever something upsets you, you look for ways to punish me—"

"Bullshit! No, I don't!"

"Yes, you _do_! You did it before we were even together, on the mountain side. You used my virginity against me—"

"Are you serious?!"

"You said it to _hurt _me, Dean! You always have to punish me! You know full well how easily you can upset me and you use it to your advantage because you can't handle your own pain!"

"Oh, give me a fucking break, Cas. I'm not _you. _I'm not some emotional fucking wreck."

"You're not? Anger is an emotion, Dean. And you have too much of it! Anger that's directed at no one but yourself. No one else. You hate yourself and it burns you up inside so you retaliate, you push me away!"

"STOP FUCKING ANALYSING ME!" roared Dean.

"NO!" screamed Castiel. "You need to _listen_!"

The alpha exploded into his wolf form and tore past Castiel, collapsing a tree as he flew across the grounds.

-\*/-

"Jeez," said Madison. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you." She plucked a marshmallow from the cup of hot chocolate she was clutching and popped it into her mouth.

"Dean isn't a danger to me. He would never hurt me." _Not physically_, Castiel added in his mind.

"So, is it over between you two now?"

"I-I suppose it is. . ." said Castiel though it didn't feel like it was. He wondered if that lack of finality was the only thing keeping his wolf dormant. Dean hadn't outright rejected him, nor had Castiel openly rejected Dean, perhaps that was significant in an animal's mind.

"What about the lupus corde thing? Aren't your, you know, your wolf sides pretty gone for each other? Won't it screw with you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Hm," said Madison. "That's a shame because if it did, you'd have a damn good excuse to stay with Dean."

-\*/-

Monday spelled Hunting and on this occasion, it was a tournament. An email declaring the event had been delivered to every student in Castiel's year which meant classes would be joined together. Apart from the fact that it was a Monday and it was in the morning and it was Hunting, Castiel's worst subject by far, he was looking forward to it. Solely for the distraction.

"Don't you think this tournament thing is a bit weird?" said Madison. She flicked a plum off the ground with her foot, gave it a sniff and bit into its ripe flesh.

Like the rest of the year, Castiel and his dormitory friends were congregated at the edge of the forest near the path to the Horticulture cabins. Mrs Campbell and, to Castiel's dismay, Mr Turner were waiting for the last dregs of students to arrive. It was dry day with only a few clouds marring the otherwise clear blue sky. Good weather for hunting.

"I thought the forest was off-limits," said Anna. She was paler than usual and hugging herself like she would rather be anywhere else in the world than at the edge of the woods.

"There's a bunch of us hunting though isn't there? No weresnake is going to gobble up a pack of wolves."

Anna flinched.

"Sorry," said Madison. "But it's true."

"You'll be safe enough with the class, Anna," Castiel reassured.

"Urg, who _cares_? We've practically got the day off," said Gabriel from where he was perched on a low branch in a tree.

"We're going to be running all day. How do you consider that a day off?" said Balthazar.

"Correction. _You're_ going to be running all day. I'm not."

"Campbell will kick your ass if she catches you wasting time," said Madison.

"Okay, let's just pretend I give a shit and leave it at that," drawled Gabriel.

Madison rolled her eyes then spotted something over Castiel's shoulder. "Is that Campbell?"

The head of security was striding down the slope towards the other teachers with a jet black shotgun swinging at his side, breaking his habit of a life time again and emerging from his security cave.

"What the hell is he doing here?" said Madison. "And is that a Benelli M4 shotgun?!"

"You play waaaay too many games," said Gabriel.

Castiel noted the pistol grip and the characteristic barrel. "That's a tactical weapon. The police use those in were fights."

"What in god's name is he expecting to happen?" said Balthazar. "Open warfare?"

"It's probably for our protection," said Anna, chewing her lip.

"How do you know it's not for us?" said Madison.

"Don't be ridiculous. He would never use that on a student," said Anna.

"There're weresnakes roaming around, two bodies have been found and the school decides a random hunting tournament in the woods is the way to go?" said Madison as she threw away the rest of the fruit. "This whole thing stinks if you ask me."

"You may have a point," began Castiel but the heart stopping scent of Dean swam by his nose and he couldn't speak. The alpha was walking with his dormitory friends, apparently oblivious to Castiel who was only standing a few yards away. The sun made Dean's naked skin glow, golden and blonde hues glittering. Deep inside his mind, he felt his wolf side stir, a gentle nudging to get to alpha, to touch him, and kiss him. Castiel closed his eyes to it and his heart squeezed. When he opened them again Dean's green gaze was fixed on him and Castiel could do no more than stare back.

"That's one hell of an ex you've got there, Cassie baby," said Gabriel.

Castiel turned to his friends to find them all sharing the same look of sympathy.

"Are you going to be okay, Castiel?" asked Anna. Despite being a nervous wreck she was still as compassionate as ever and a surge of appreciation for her washed through him.

"I'll be fine," he replied with a short nod. He only wished he felt as confident as he professed.

-\*/-


	16. Chapter 16

-\*/-

The rules were simple enough even if Castiel was hazy on how Mr Turner had justified allowing the alphas to have a fifteen minute head start. The goal was to track and hunt a beta named Robert Carrick who, once caught and pinned down, would reveal the scent of the next student acting as prey. No howling, barking or making a sound of any kind was allowed, nor was working as a pack which was unusual since most Hunting lessons consisted of team work and group coordination. Not a lot was said about the weresnakes, only that Mr Campbell was going to be keeping a close eye on everyone. Needless to say Anna didn't find that very reassuring when she and the rest of the omegas lined up in their wolf forms to face the forest.

At the sound of the klaxon, they trotted into the woods. Some wolves darted off on their own, nose to the ground but, like most others, Castiel stayed with his friends until Mrs Campbell came along and ordered them to separate. "How are you going to learn if you don't stand on your own two feet?"

Hunting had never been Castiel's forte. He couldn't stalk anything or anyone and had a tendency to break twigs whenever he tried to. So, with the chances of winning slim, he decided to take his time, using the tournament as a tool for exercise instead of the practice he certainly needed. Plus, it was hard to concentrate on much of anything knowing that Dean was angry with him. He didn't believe Dean held any hatred but he also didn't think Dean was going to listen to Castiel if he requested to talk.

In hindsight, Castiel knew he hadn't handled the conversation very well – conversation being used in its loosest sense. Then again, how was he expected to think coherently when Dean was upset and angry? He hadn't been able to fully explain the situation. Maybe if he had told Dean that Castiel didn't believe he wasn't good enough, that it was just his family, then Dean would have listened.

No.

That wouldn't have changed anything. The alpha was only angry with Castiel because he was leaving him, not for any other reason, in which case Castiel should have told him about Naomi's ultimatum. The argument had spiralled out of control though and Castiel had retaliated just as Dean had. If he had known how deeply rooted Dean's insecurity and hatred for himself was, it might not have been so bad, and if Dean had known about Naomi's threat to render Castiel homeless he might not have left.

Communication problems.

It was frustrating when two people couldn't find their way to the same page.

In the distance Castiel could see a large black wolf. It was skinny and lacked muscle depth and its fur looked thin yet coarse. Castiel had seen the wolf a few times before; it was Mr Turner. Rather than walk past him, Castiel turned around, deciding to head back to the beginning in hopes of catching a scent of Carrick.

Nearly everyone was deep in the forest now and Castiel couldn't see or hear any of them. He wondered where Dean was and his stomach knotted. Castiel needed to talk to him again. After the tournament he would ring Dean and ask to meet or he would seek the alpha out. He couldn't last another night with such a huge rift between them and so many things left unsaid. He would fix it. Castiel consoled himself with that knowledge.

Sounds of whispering a hundred or so meters away made Castiel pause. He sniffed the wind and regretted it instantly. A strong, insufferable smell of Caseum flowers rode the air current and brought bile to the back of his throat. The aroma was so powerful he stopped breathing through his nose.

Caseums, also known as "The Cheesy Stem", were tall self-sowing flowers with thick hairy stems and pearlescent petals. Untouched, Caseums had very little to no scent but if the stem was broken and the juices were set free, a smell similar to rotting vegetables was released. Judging by the power of the stench in front of Castiel there must have been a whole basket full of decapitated Caseums.

He was about to turn around, on the verge of throwing up, when something occurred to him. Caseums grew individually, they didn't cluster together. Someone would have to deliberately collect a bunch of stems to create a smell that strong and the only reason anyone would do that would be to cover up another smell.

Suspicious, Castiel crouched low, his belly touching the ground. As he crept silently through the trees the whispering voices became clearer.

"—bury it, then he doesn't have to know."

"Someone would find it within the hour. Freshly dug earth smells just as strong as this shit."

With his paw, Castiel moved the branches hindering his view out of the way. For the first time in his life he had been able to sneak up on someone, though the sight that greeted him was a cause for distraction. He was staring for a good few seconds before it sank in. Mr Campbell, still heavily armed, and Mrs Campbell, Castiel's teacher, were standing over a bloody corpse conversing as easily as they would the weather.

"Then we take it off academy land. We'll bury it in the valley somewhere."

"No, because we'd have to get over the fence and I can't risk fucking with security footage again. Besides, if I leave now the kids'll be unprotected." Mr Campbell cursed under his breath, wiping a hand over his face. "He knows I'm on to him. It's the only explanation."

"But perfide weres aren't smart. They don't use their brains."

"Call it a gut instinct, okay? The fucker knows I'm after him."

"So, what do we do?"

"Stick to the plan. We'll just have to hope Pellegrino does what he's been paid to fucking do."

-\*/-

Castiel didn't know how long he waited for them to leave. Time passed and his muscles ached by the end of it. As soon as their footsteps completely vanished, Castiel raced away. He skidded to a halt before he leapt the river, it occurring to him that he had left the body. It could have been someone he knew. It could have been anyone and he had left them. But what if the Campbells returned? They wouldn't leave the body there would they? What if they attacked Castiel?

Still indecisive he jumped the river with the intention of going to Henricksen. The detective might have been holding a grudge against Dean but he was trustworthy. At least, Castiel hoped he was. A seed of doubt planted in his mind and spread with all the voracity of a forest fire. What if Henricksen was in on it? Castiel's paws kneaded the earth in agitation. What was he going to do?

There was only one option left. He would have to find his friends but, as he looked over his shoulder at the forest and its thick vegetation, he felt a stab of fear. Weresnakes and murderers were crawling around in those trees.

Something clicked. Weresnakes and murderers.

Dean. His friends. They were all in danger! Castiel couldn't leave them. They had no idea there was another body. They didn't know that Mr and Mrs Campbell were either killers or covering up deaths. Castiel had to warn them!

Not knowing what else to do he threw his head back and howled as long and as loud as he possibly he could, an alarm that rang out through the trees and hopefully reached everyone he cared about. He dropped his head and waited, body tensed. A creak behind startled him. Castiel spun around and slowly backed up, keeping his eyes on the rustling.

When a long legged, fiery haired woman stepped out of the foliage, Castiel wasn't sure what to think. He stopped moving backwards, paw hanging limp in the air.

Curiously the woman didn't speak. She eyed Castiel with a crooked smile on her face, taking in his appearance with a keen gaze.

Castiel nosed the air but her scent was too subtle to gain anything from it.

"Are you the big bad wolf?" she purred as she circled him slowly, one foot at a time. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. "Should I collect my basket and hurry to grandma?"

The lack of scent disorientated Castiel. He kept his ears flat against his head and his tail low to show that he wasn't a threat but, if he was right in thinking that the woman was a weresnake, submission wasn't going to do much good.

"You're so _small_," she said. "So. . .tiny. So weak. How does it feel? Being truly defenceless." Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and slithered over her front teeth in a way that made Castiel think of bones and crunching and blood. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. The sound made her laugh. "I could eat you right now, couldn't I? Mmmm. . . I haven't eaten anything in _weeks._" Pushing fingers through her loosely curled red hair, she inhaled deep, until the contours of her ribs were on show.

In his mind, Castiel had three options. The first: attack. If he picked his moment and went for her throat there was a chance he could be able to rip into her jugular, stunning her long enough to flee. The second: run. Running he was good at. Castiel was fast. He also knew the forest and there was a possibility he could lose her in its depths. The third: wait. His howl had been loud and if someone had heard it help could be on its way to Castiel and a pack could scare her off.

The problem was, every scenario rested on luck and Castiel didn't know if he was willing to test his.

"Aren't you going to run, little one?" she asked.

Castiel turned as she circled, always keeping her in sight. He had to make a decision and once he did, he knew instantly that it was the wrong one. As he leapt for her throat he saw, as if in slow motion, her hand rise. She whipped him across the face with such force that he went flying into a tree trunk, cracking it in two. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. A flash of brutal, blinding fire along his body, burning in his abdomen where a broken branch was protruding from his stomach. He could feel his bones knitting together and his flesh making feeble attempts to heal the damage. Castiel panted, a cry escaping him.

The woman cackled. "Oh, my. You didn't think you could actually _hurt _me, did you?" She sauntered closer. "Does it hurt? Does it _sting_?" Her blood red lips curved into a grin moments before she pushed down on the branch piercing him, bending it inside Castiel's body, sending a wave of excruciating pain through him. He yelped and cried but still she persisted.

"I could play with you all day. . ." she murmured idly, pushing harder, drawing sounds out of Castiel that he didn't think a wolf could make. "Unfortunately, we're not alone." Her lips peeled back into a terrifying grin. "So, I'll have to eat you now."

She stepped back and held out her arms as though she was presenting herself and Castiel watched horror-struck, in pure agony, as her figure elongated and grew and grew, lengthening and widening, losing limbs and growing scales. Her hair disappeared and her head got bigger, as did her eyes. They narrowed and she stretched taller and taller and a tongue slipped out of her huge scaled mouth, flicking the air before disappearing again.

Sixty feet of snake stretched out before Castiel and loomed over him like a skyscraper. Its large oil-black eyes widened and it opened its mouth, releasing a violent hiss that sent shudders through Castiel's already quaking body. She lunged for him and in the second before she hit, Castiel thought of one person. Dean.

-\*/-


	17. Chapter 17

-\*/-

Death came for Castiel and all he could do was close his eyes to it.

Wind rushed passed him. He opened them in time to see a dark brown wolf with a pale, coffee coloured chest charge at the snake, leaping straight for the throat. From the size of Castiel's rescuer it could only have been an alpha werewolf. The snake's hellish mouth stretched wide in a violent hiss-a devil grinning-saliva and venom showering over Castiel, splashing in his eyes and open wounds. Where the spray hit, his flesh burned. It sizzled under the presence of the venom as boiling oil would on soft skin. The pain was so great he couldn't catch his breath.

The tail of the snake slammed into the tree beside Castiel. He followed its body with his watering eyes to track his rescuer. Planting it's paws on the snake's thick, scaly body, the wolf tore a chunk away with a sickening rip. The wedge of slimy flesh dropped to the floor. Blood was gushing from the cobra's throat, a waterfall of soul smelling liquid. It writhed, twisting its huge body in an effort to escape but its attacker, who was coated head to toe in gore, wouldn't let it go despite being thrown around like a rag doll.

Castiel tried to draw a sound from his throat to call for help. Any noise he made, however, couldn't be heard over the ear splitting snarling and hissing. Again, the wolf tore into the weresnake's throat, pulling out mass after mass and tossing them over its head in a vicious, ceaseless assault until there wasn't a throat to tear into, there wasn't a neck bite.

The great snake's head flopped backwards, its winding body chasing it to the forest floor, finally collapsing and sending tremors through the earth.

Castiel's wide, watering eyes jumped from the defeated snake to the alpha who was now staring at him. The large yet fluid shape of the wolf's body was an indication of gender but her scent before the attack—it was impossible to smell anything other than blood—had been undeniably female. She transformed to reveal the last person in the world he would have expected to come to his aid.

"Princess Castiel," said Meg with a bow. "Shall I help you climb down from your tower?"

Regardless of how much he had disliked Meg Masters in the past, she had saved him. He owed her his life. She could have died trying to rescue him. Any resentment he held for her disappeared in that instant.

"I heard that howl of yours a mile away," she said conversationally, like she hadn't just bitten the head off a sixty foot snake and wasn't doused in bloody gristle. Surprisingly gentle, she lifted Castiel's injured body from the tree stump, dislodging the broken branch. At Castiel's throaty whine she murmured an apology and carefully laid him down, crouching beside him. "Figured if I came to your rescue I could win your heart." Meg's words were slick with mockery. "Too bad it belongs to someone else."

Common curtsy, even bloodied as he was, required him to transform but when he tried to Castiel discovered he could barely move. A second attempt had his body locking up, muscles taut like they would tear at any moment.

Panicking, he couldn't stop the cries escaping him as he tried to stand up, only managing to flop onto his opposite side, a helpless fish out of water, sending pain ricocheting up his spine.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that," said Meg, walking around him. She dropped to her haunches again. "What's this?" Her fingers delved into Castiel's open wound and he growled. "Calm down, Pidge, I'm just taking a look. . . huh. . ." She sniffed her digits which were coated in something thick, clear and gooey. "Snake venom. That can't be good."

A forest fire of pain stretched Castiel's nerves tight. He gritted his teeth, heaving in deep breaths. He wasn't healing. Why? Or if he was, he was healing too slowly.

"Now would be a good time for the cavalry to arrive," said Meg. Standing tall, her eyes traversed the forest.

He tried to stand too but he couldn't even roll over. Whatever the venom was doing to his system, it was making him weaker. How many weresnakes were there? What if another came along? Would Meg be able to defeat a second? Castiel couldn't rely on her. He had to find help. He had to _do _something.

After a minute, she turned to Castiel. "We'd better get you back to the school. Fast."

-\*/-

Although she was slight, Meg was able to carry Castiel easily and keep a steady pace. She made jokes with bad punch lines and talked about subjects that embarrassed him. It was only after half an hour when Meg finally quietened and began panting through exertion that he realised she had done it to distract him from the pain in his body.

Meg huffed, lowering Castiel to the ground. "Jeez, this is slow process. How far away are we?"

Each new breath he tried to draw in took more effort than the last. His eye lids, so heavy, slipped closed.

"Hey," said Meg, her face suddenly in his. "Hey." She tapped his cheek. "Hey, no sleeping, Castiel."

He exhaled and squinted at her.

"That's better. Keep those baby blues on me. Now I just have to figure out where the hell we are. I thought we were close to the academy but. . ."

A burning need to vomit had Castiel hacking. He heaved and purged the contents of his stomach, a slushy mix of half digested food, blood and venom. Collapsing again, Castiel's lids drooped. Was this what dying felt like?

"Shit! Fuck. Castiel!" Meg was serious for a change. Panicked. He'd never seen that side of her. What a novelty, he thought idly. Like an oversized frying pan. "Castiel!"

That was when the growling came. It was so deep Castiel first thought he was making the sounds himself because it vibrated through his chest but when he dragged his eyes open he saw a beautiful blonde brown wolf with glorious green eyes. Ears pricked. White, sharp teeth on show. Paws the size of dinner plates. It was Dean.

A long, high whine erupted from Castiel without his consent. The omega within him was pleading for its alpha. It wanted comfort and safety. Castiel felt his wolf side tug on his mind. He forced it back. Dean was Castiel's to look at. If he was going to die, he wanted to die with Dean in his sight.

Dean the wolf snarled violently, hackles raised.

"This just keeps getting better and better," muttered Meg. "Winchester, snap the fuck out of it. Your boyfriend's dead if you don't let me get him to the academy."

Her words should have frightened him. Perhaps on some level they did. There were emotions running through him though that overpowered fear and he knew it had something to do with his wolf side, in the face of death, catching sight of his alpha. Just because Dean was there, Castiel's wolf felt safe and therefore drip fed his mind with relief and comfort. _It's okay_, his wolf side hummed, _alpha is here to protect us. _

"Dean, listen to me-"

The wolf roared.

"Snap out of it you stupid son of a bitch!" yelled Meg. "Castiel needs help!"

It would exasperate the situation to call to Dean, Castiel knew that but his wolf didn't. He wanted comfort from his alpha. Castiel cried out, squealed, and Dean's claws cast deep grooves into the earth, leaves and grass flying as he charged. Meg had the good sense to jump out of the way. In a single bound she leapt into a tree. The flimsy branch she was perched upon bowed under her weight.

"I'll get help, Castiel," she said. "Dean'll protect you for now."

Not bothering to chase Meg, Dean's immediate concern was apparently Castiel. The omega held his face up, allowing the alpha to lick and nuzzle his fur. His soft, warm tongue lapped over Castiel's closed eyes soothingly, wiping away the venom that had wept out. Under Dean's loving attention the pain ebbed. His breathing eased. He rolled over exposing his wounded belly and Dean didn't hesitate to lick there, cleaning with an expert tongue. Castiel sighed.

_Dean._

-\*/-

A short while later there were footsteps nearby. Dean's ears twitched and he rose to his feet, the warmth he had been supplying Castiel vanishing.

Mr and Mrs Campbell followed closely by Meg materialised out of the trees. His first instinct was to growl and show them up to his alpha for the guilty party that they were. Castiel couldn't let them get away with the things they had done but he was with Dean now, his pain had eased and his senses were keen, his mind sharp. If he growled or made any hint that he disliked the Campbells, Dean would retaliate and prevent them from moving Castiel thus endangering his life. If he was going to get assistance, he had to keep quiet even if it would pain him to do it.

"That's a wolf heart bracelet around his leg isn't it?" said Mr Campbell, nodding to Dean.

"Yep, and he's got a bad temper too," drawled Meg.

"You'll have to be careful," said Mrs Campbell.

"I got his," he replied.

Castiel snorted. There was a tiny voice in his mind that suggested setting Dean on the pair of them and blaming their resulting deaths on lupus corde. Unfortunately, they had guns and Castiel could never risk Dean like that.

To Castiel's surprise, Mr Campbell took the submissive route. He didn't look Dean in the eye while he walked towards him. Dean growled quietly and Campbell stopped. He dropped to his knees. "Castiel, reassure Dean. Calm him."

How was Castiel supposed to calm him from the position he was in? He couldn't sit up, let alone stand up, and Dean, on his feet, standing proud, might as well have been yards away. Castiel couldn't reach him without hurting himself. If he made a noise to get Dean's attention that could make him more aggressive.

"He can't," said Meg with a hint of exasperation. "He's had half a tree embedded in his stomach and he's poisoned. What's he supposed to do? Whistle?"

How had Castiel ever disliked her?

"You'd be better off trying to get Dean to bone him. Least that'd loosen him up," Meg added.

And the reason became abruptly clear.

"Castiel, if you don't do something we won't be able to help you," said Mrs Campbell.

Help him? For all Castiel knew they probably wanted him dead. How many students had they buried? Who had killed them to begin with? They were liars. Possible murderers. His reluctance to go with them was growing. If he stayed where he was would he survive? Would he eventually heal himself? Maybe he didn't need hospital attention.

"Castiel," said Mr Campbell. "Reassure Dean or I'll be forced to tranquilize him."

Frustrated, Castiel bit back a growl. He gnashed his teeth together, determined not to make a sound, and pulled himself up onto his feet with all the strength he possessed. It was sheer agony. He couldn't do it. He made one step and collapsed with a soft cry. Dean spun around, his nose at Castiel's face, snuffling. In a last ditch attempt to reassure Dean, Castiel licked the alpha's lips. Their eyes met, blue and green, earth and sky. The wild flame of Dean's wolf began to fade the longer the connection stayed until his irises returned to their usual soft green. Awareness came first then shock. Dean stepped back, transforming immediately. "C-Cas?"

Mr Campbell didn't waste any time, he shoved Dean out of the way and picked Castiel up. They were moving before Castiel could even register what was happening. Behind them, Mrs Campbell and Meg trailed in their wake.

"Wait, what happened?" said Dean. "What happened to Cas?"

"You almost killed him, that's what," replied Meg.

-\*/-


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: unnecessary sex scenes: it's my new thing. _

-\*/-

The sun warmed Castiel's face as he stared up at the clouds drifting gaily by like sheep that hadn't had a shear in a long time. He was lying on his back, his head resting in the thick, pillow-soft grass.

"I think we should make cloud watching a hobby of ours," said Castiel. He followed the path of a star shaped fluff of air crossing to the east. It looked tangible enough to pluck from the sky. "Maybe . . . dedicate some time to it each day. Staring at the clouds."

"Sounds boring."

Castiel sat up. The sky and the grass merged into Dean's bedroom. Sheets were tangled around his bare feet. He squeezed them with his toes, looking up at his alpha. There was a smile on Dean's face. Sweet. Small. He was standing at the foot of the bed, naked.

"What're you doing?" asked Castiel.

"Watching you." Dean's eyes were very green. They seemed to burn in the low light.

Castiel's cheeks heated. "Why?"

"Because I like you."

"You like me?"

Dean was above him, his thighs brushing Castiel's, his hands either side of Castiel's head. "Yeah. . .I like you."

"But you hate me," whispered Castiel.

"I don't hate you."

"I don't know what to do, Dean. I'm confused."

Dean laughed and his breath was warm and sweet smelling. "It isn't hard to confuse you, Cas."

"I need you but my family. . ."

"Are a bunch of dicks."

"They are," agreed Castiel. "But I rely on them. I can't. . . What should I do?" His eyes stung. "I miss you. I just want you to hold me."

"Cas, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"You're not with me though."

"Yeah, I am."

From the black emptiness of sleep, Castiel emerged. He blinked several times, taking in a huge breath through his nose, and the room came into focus. Dean was staring at him, elbows on his knees, sitting in a chair opposite Castiel's bed. His eyes were red raw as though he had been crying.

"Don't shift," murmured Dean. His face was devoid of life. "You're still healing."

Was he in hospital? Of course. He remembered slipping unconscious during the ambulance ride. Why did it feel so long ago?

Castiel sniffed the IV in his leg. There were strong scents of chemicals in the room. He could smell his own blood, the stitches in his stomach, the aesthetic, the disinfectant and bandages. At the single window in the small room the aroma of night was creeping in through the glass, pressing its face up the pane. Beyond it was the blackness of the hour.

With a puff, Castiel let his head rest on the were mattress, different to a regular human mattress in that it shaped to comfort the form of the animal that rested on it. Like memory foam only smarter. There were no pillows or blankets.

"The venom in your bloodstream was a mutated version of cobra venom. They got it out. Detox," said Dean. His voice was grating over sandpaper, rough and torn. "It slowed your healing down so they had to stitch up your stomach but you should be all right by tomorrow. The school called your parents. I don't know what happened with them."

He wasn't worried. If Castiel wasn't dying or dead, to his family, he wasn't an emergency, certainly not worth the flight.

"Your friends were here earlier. The nurse told them to go. Gabriel was singing to you." Dean snorted without a hint of amusement. "I guess the nurse didn't like it."

Only vaguely was Castiel paying attention. He was distracted by the sight of Dean's red eyes. He wanted to ask if he had been crying and if he had, why.

The alpha slumped down in the chair, arms crossing over his torso, hugging himself, in a very un-Dean-like fashion. Vulnerable. Nervous. Upset. Those green irises looked off to the window where a slate black sky prevented a view. The room was very quiet, hushed. Even the corridor outside was absent of footsteps. Castiel wondered what time it was.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you can't speak," said Dean eventually. "I've got a lot of shit I want to say and it's going to be easier to say it if you can't answer."

Butterflies blossomed in Castiel's tummy, a tummy that was still repairing and sore.

"My dad had to sell his car just to get the first payment on this place. He had some stupid ass theory that if he sent his sons to the best werewolf academy on the fucking planet my mom would be proud." He chewed his thumb, eyes on the window. "Fucking proud. What the hell would she think of me now? I practically raped you."

Castiel's mind swam in confusion. Rape?

"Bit you. Marked you. Almost got you killed. Fucking wolf heart." Dean's words were barely coherent. He seemed to be muttering them to himself rather than to Castiel and the omega had to listen closely to the litany of words falling quick and hot out of his mouth just to make any sense of them. "I can't believe I touched you. I should have left you. I should have done what the fucking nurse had told me to do but I fucked you instead because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants."

There was a long pause. When he spoke again his voice held more resolve. "I don't feel in control around you, Cas. It's too easy to fuck up. There're so many mistakes I can make and it scares the shit out of me." Upon meeting Castiel's gaze, his eyes were sad. "You were right. We're not good for each other."

Castiel's head lifted. He knew what Dean was going to say. He was going to make their break up final and that couldn't happen. If he made it final, if he made the rejection so clear that even Castiel's wolf and Dean's wolf couldn't deny it, Castiel would break, he was sure of it, and there was no telling what it would do to Dean. Their emotions were volatile. Making rejection clear could cause untold damage. What if Dean's wolf went rogue?

_Don't say it. Don't say you'll leave me for good._

"But I can't. . . I can't do this. I can't. . . _not _have you. I need you, Cas." The hopelessness in Dean's voice made Castiel's stomach clench. "And I know I fucked up, I'm probably going to fuck up again. . ." Dean's voice cracked at the and, to Castiel's anguish, tears crept silently down his face. Maybe it was because Castiel had never seen him cry before but it was heart wrenching, over whelming, to watch Dean's usually confident facade splinter. Exhaling shakily, Dean shook his head, "Don't make me beg," he whispered.

Castiel moved so fast his transformation from wolf to human left him feeling dizzy. He climbed into Dean's lap, the IV tearing from his skin, and encircled the alpha's neck with his arms. "I'd never make you beg," hushed Castiel and mashed their lips together. His fingers curled in Dean's hair, tugging, and the alpha opened up for him.

"Cas, you can't—" began Dean after a breathless moment but Castiel was already kissing him again.

How ridiculous it was to think he could ever be apart from Dean for any length of time. Sitting in his lap, close and warm, had a feeling of home that his real home had never provided.

Under Castiel's fevered kisses, the alpha groaned and finally relented, started to touch Castiel like he wanted to be touched. His hands travelled down Castiel's back to his ass where he squeezed, his index finger flirting with his already wet hole, pressing in and out. The jeans underneath Castiel were rough. It grazed his balls and made him tremble.

"I love your ass," muttered Dean and gripped both cheeks tight, holding them apart, and shifted his hips so the hot, hard cock trapped in his pants dragged across sensitive places. They groaned together.

The stitches in Castiel's injured belly tugged on Dean's shirt a little uncomfortably but he didn't care. He shuffled backwards enough to get his hands on Dean's zipper, sliding it down around the thickness of his cock with difficulty. Dipping into Dean's black boxers, he wrapped his hand around the spine of his erection. It was heavy, thick and hot in his hand. Castiel swiped his tongue over his lips. He had never sucked on Dean's cock before, or anyone else's for that matter, and wondered what it'd taste like. The fact that he had next to no experience in that matter should have been an issue. In the past it would have been but Castiel just wanted to please Dean and for once his awkwardness disappeared.

Dean obviously wasn't expecting it when Castiel slid off his lap and kneeled between his legs because the alpha muttered a curse, eyes hooded and watching Castiel intently.

The floor was cold and hard on Castiel's knees. Dean's thighs on the other hand were hot, burning even, on his torso. Castiel explored the length of Dean's gorgeous dick and the weight of his balls with his hands. At the sound of a breath catching in Dean's throat, Castiel leaned forward, wet his lips and enveloped his mouth over the head of his alpha's erection.

It was smooth and silky. The shiny tip tasted bitter. He sucked and used his tongue in the best ways he knew how and the sounds Dean's made were wonderful. They sent shivers of pleasure running through him. Eager to please Castiel took Dean all the way to the back of his throat. Long heats and colourful sex toys had given him the gift of no gag reflex.

"Oh, fuuuck," exclaimed Dean, hands jumping to the back of Castiel's head. "Holy _shit." _

The crown of Dean's cock pushed past the omega's tonsils. Just the thought that the alpha's dick was in his mouth, that Castiel was on his knees for his alpha, sent a bolt of heat through him. He liked it much, much more than he ever thought he would. His own cock was leaking and so hard it hurt. He gripped it, moaning around Dean's length as he did so.

Dean lifted his hips and Castiel met his thrusts, swallowing around him, stroking his own dick fast and rough.

"Such a good boy," panted Dean. "Fuck, _yeah._"

Opening his eyes, Castiel looked up directly into Dean's heated gaze and the expression, just the expression, the way his lips were parted a fraction, his lids half closed, his cheeks flushed, had Castiel climaxing unexpectedly hard. His hand slipped over his wet cock, come spurting from the end. He gasped, pulling away from Dean to take a breath and just as he did the alpha groaned and splashed Castiel's lips, jaw and neck with come.

After a minute of quiet Dean said, "I hope you learned those porn star cock sucking techniques from silicone and dirty movies because if you didn't I'm gonna rip the guys balls off."

Castiel chuckled. "I haven't been apart from you long enough to have found another partner." He rested his cheek on Dean's thigh, looking up at him with a smile. "And if I had I would smell of someone else so you'd know."

With his thumb Dean wiped the come from Castiel's lips. The omega nipped him. "You smelled a lot like Meg Masters last time I checked."

"She saved my life."

"Still don't like her," replied Dean stubbornly.

"I don't think even Meg Masters will go near me smelling like this anyway."

Dean raised a brow. "Good thinking. Better rub it in some more." He smeared the come sticking to Castiel's face and throat and tried to polish it into his skin.

"Dean!" exclaimed Castiel, fighting to get away.

"Just a precaution."

"An unnecessary one!"

-\*/-


End file.
